Era uma vez um casamento
by sakurachibi2
Summary: Não tenho jeito para escrever resumos... é uma questão de lerem HGxSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

A palma da mão esquerda ardia-lhe mas Hermione recusava abrir os olhos e ver o porquê. Ainda estava muito embrenhada no seu sonho e a coragem que devia ter para acordar completamente, não existia. Tentou, portanto, ignorar a dor, mas à medida que o tempo passava esta aumentava como se lhe tivessem a cortar a pele com pequenas lâmina incandescentes. Quando não aguentou mais deu-se por vencida e, lentamente, sentou-se na cama. Retirou a varinha debaixo da almofada com a mão direita, colocava-a sempre aí por uma questão de segurança, e sussurrou um lumus para poder ver o motivo de toda aquela dor que não a deixava dormir. Foi apenas o choque de ver os lençóis todos manchados de sangue, que lhe impediu de gritar. Um corte vertical e profundo desenhava-se na palma da sua mão esquerda com o mesmo rigor que um cirurgião tem a operar os seus doentes.

Hermione demorou alguns segundos para ter noção do que lhe estava a acontecer e logo que saiu do transe saltou da cama, enrolou a mão a uma toalha e abandonou o quarto.

Os corredores encontravam-se desertos e nem as pinturas dos quadros estavam acordados, deveria ser bastante tarde e não pôde evitar um escalafrio ao percorrer toda aquela solidão. Não se lembrava de se ter cortado, aliás, se isso tivesse acontecido teria, como é lógico, reparado pois o corte não tinha nada a ver com um pequeno arranhão.

Entrou na enfermaria apenas iluminada por umas quantas velas e pela luz da lua, os seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra e à medida que caminhava começou a ter dúvidas se na realidade não estaria a sonhar.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou uma mulher que acabava de entrar por uma porta lateral enquanto apertava o robe. Tratava-se de Madame Pomfrey a enfermeira do colégio

-Sou eu, Hermione Granger. – respondeu. A toalha anteriormente branca, gradualmente adquiria uma cor avermelhada e a dor piorava.

-O que faz aqui Srta... Oh, meu Merlin.

Pomfrey a fez sentar-se numa das camas vazias e começou a observar-lhe a mão com atenção. Hermione via como a expressão da enfermeira mudava enquanto murmurava feitiços e fazia anotações. Não percebia porquê tanta coisa apenas devido àquilo, afinal, Harry tinha sofrido coisas piores e nada que não se resolve-se com uma simples poção.

-Mas apenas tem 16 anos porque haveria de fazer algo assim? – indagava Madame Pomfrey para si como se se tivesse esquecido que não se encontrava sozinha.

Foi à enfermaria na esperança que ficasse curada em uma questão de segundos e, no entanto, já estava ali à meia hora com o mesmo corte, apesar da hemorragia ter sido estancada, e com uma enfermeira que não parava de falar sozinha.

-Há algum problema? – arriscou Hermione mordendo o lábio inferior.

Costumava morder o lábio inferior sempre que se encontrava nervosa e naquele momento era exactamente assim que se sentia.

-Como fez o corte?

Uma boa pergunta. Nem ela própria sabia, apenas tinha acordado assim. Compreendia perfeitamente que não era muito normal acordar com a mão no estado em que se encontrava a sua mas por mais que tentasse recordar não se lembrava de nada que contribuísse para aquilo. Talvez o tivesse feito enquanto estava a dormir, mas como? Nas almofadas?

-Não sei, acordei assim. – respondeu com sinceridade.

-Por favor senhorita, quanto mais rápido admitir melhor.

-Mas é verdade, não faço a mínima ideia do porquê de ter a mão neste estado! – exclamou indignada. Porque motivo Pomfrey não acreditava nela?

Madam Pomfrey olhou atentamente para Hermione e suspirou lentamente. Parecia cansada.

-Vou falar com o professor Dumbledore. – declarou a enfermeira.

-O que se passa comigo afinal? Porque tem de falar com o Director? – perguntou com temor. Devia ser algo mesmo muito grave para que Pomfrey tivesse de falar com Dumbledore. Estava a ficar bastante assustada.

-Não tenho a certeza, é por isso que vou falar com Dumbledore. – disse Pomfrey ao mesmo tempo que entregava uma poção a Hermione. – Depois de beber isso pode voltar para a sua casa, é um cicatrizante.

Hermione queria fazer outra pergunta mas Madame Pomfrey abandonou a enfermaria antes que esta tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. Ficou a olhar para a porta durante um tempo e depois voltou para o seu dormitório...

Não tinha conseguido voltar dormir devido ao que acontecera naquela noite. A mão agora vendada já não lhe doía mas cada vez que olhava para ela um mar de perguntas lhe assaltava o cérebro e não a deixava em paz.

Desceu até ao Salão Principal em companhia de Ron e Harry, umas horas depois. Teve de lhes repetir imensas vezes que não sabia como tinha feito aquele corte. Já estava a começar a fartar-se das perguntas sobre a sua mão e do facto de não poder dar uma resposta lógica e racional.

-Quando é que ele vem? – perguntou Harry servindo-se de sumo de abóbora.

-Ele quem? – retorquiu Hermione confusa.

-Mione acorda! A quem achas que me estou a referir? – perguntou Harry novamente.

Hermione levantou-se do banco e levou as mãos à cabeça. Com tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido nessa noite esqueceu completamente que Viktor Krum iria estudar em Hogwarts e chegaria nesse mesmo dia.

Tinham ficado namorados no quarto ano e, depois de uma conversa entre ambos durante umas férias em que Hermione tinha conseguido convencer a sua família a passar o verão na Bulgária, Viktor decidiu mudar-se para Hogwarts e estar assim mais perto dela.

Gostava dele e sabia que ele também gostava dela, dera provas disso. Poderia vê-lo todos os dias já não precisavam de se comunicar apenas por cartas. Era completamente diferente o ter perto de si, poder tocá-lo, senti-lo real.

-Realmente, esqueceste-te do teu próprio namorado... – comentou Ron ao mesmo tempo que abanava a cabeça em negação.

Ron possuía o dom de a fazer sentir-se mal mas decidiu não começar uma briga, tinha outras coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se comportar como uma criança.

O seu amigo sempre dera indícios de não concordar com o seu namoro quando contou a ele e a Harry, no final do ano lectivo anterior. Não gostava de ter segredos com os seus amigos mas não lhes tinha revelado logo porque sentia medo da reacção deles, sabia que a vida era sua e que podia fazer o que queria mas na verdade dependia do que os seus amigos pensavam a respeito.

-Por favor Ron já não estou com um bom humor nesta manhã pois não consegui dormir bem, não faças com que pior.

-Desculpa Mione mas ainda não me habituei bem ao teu namoro com ele...

-Eu sei mas têm de se acostumar à ideia, ainda mais agora. – interrompeu Hermione voltando a sentar-se e olhando não só para Ron mas também para Harry.

-Tu sabes que te apoio Mione, se gostas mesmo dele então vai em frente. – lembrou Harry.

-Obrigada Harry, pelo menos há alguém com maturidade suficiente para...

-Hei! – exclamou Ron ofendido.

-Estou a brincar Ron eu compreendo que não aceites o meu namoro, é um direito teu mas tens de perceber que não é por isso que ele vai terminar.

Ron não disse nada limitando-se a assentir com a cabeça e Hermione deu um sorriso triste. Ás vezes gostava que Ron a percebesse só um pouco do que ela o percebia a ele...

-Então mas quando é que ele chega? – perguntou Harry pela segunda vez.

Hermione ia responder mas Dumbledore levantou-se fazendo com que todos os alunos parassem de falar para lhe dirigirem a mirada.

-Boa noite meus alunos, sei que é em cima da hora mas tenho um comunicado para lhes fazer. – começou o director e todos voltaram a murmurar entre si sobre o suposto comunicado. – Como sabem hoje é noite de Halloween e quero fazer uma pequena festa não só para o comemorar, mas também para dar as boas vindas a alguém que vocês já conhecem e que virá estudar no nosso colégio: Viktor Krum. O baile será aberto às 20:00 em ponto e é para virem mascarados com trajes da Era Vitoriana, podem misturar roupa muggle com roupa bruxa, fica ao vosso critério. Haverá, também um sorteio dos melhores trajes no final do baile por isso não só o dia de amanhã ficará livre mas também o de hoje para poderem se arranjar. É só, podem voltar ao pequeno almoço que é a refeição mais importante do dia e confesso estar a morrer de fome.

Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se e começou a falar com o professor Snape e pela expressão de ambos o assunto parecia ser sério. Era comum ver Snape assim pois ele não sabia ser de outra maneira mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de Dumbledore que de vez em quando olhava para a mão direita de Snape com um olhar analictico e pensativo.

Hermione quase deixou cair o copo que nesse momento levava à boca. Snape tal como ela tinha uma mão vendada mas em vez da esquerda era a direita. Se fosse outra pessoa qualquer não tinha dado importância ao facto mas por algum motivo ela era a aluna mais brilhante de Hogwarts e sabia que era muito improvável que as coisas sucedessem por acaso no mundo mágico Afastou os seus pensamentos por um momento, mais tarde iria à biblioteca à procura de algum livro sobre feitiços que envolviam cortes nas palmas das mãos.

-Uau um baile esta noite, hoje e amanhã não vai haver aulas... estou no paraíso! – exclamou Ron que quase dava pulos de alegria.

-Pois, vamos perder dois dias de aulas e os N.I.E.M.s são o ano que vem. – comentou Hermione um pouco chateada.

-São só dois dias de aulas, ninguém vai chumbar num exame por causa disso.

-Impressionante como não te preocupas minimamente com os estudos.

-Só por ter ficado contente com o facto de não haver aulas? – inquiriu Ron já vermelho, sinal de que outra briga estava prestes a eclodir.

-Sabes bem que não mas essa tua atitude revela perfeitamente isso.

-Não comecem os dois, por favor. – pediu Harry.

-Mas ela é que começou. – Ron apontou o dedo indicador para Hermione num gesto infantil e ao mesmo tempo cómico e esta teve de se lembrar que estava chateada com Ron para não se rir.

-Bem, é melhor ir agora à biblioteca para depois me arranjar para o baile. – disse Hermione mudando de assunto.

-Nós vamos contigo. – ofereceu-se Harry.

-Não é necessário, vão ficar muito tediosos e hoje está um bonito dia para passear e fazer esses jogos.

-Chama-se Quidditch. – recordou Ron.

-Sim, isso. Vemo-nos mais logo.

E saiu do salão principal sem reparar no olhar de Dumbledore e Snape sobre ela.

Como tinha esperado a biblioteca encontrava-se quase vazia. Deixou a mochila em cima de uma mesa e avançou até uma das estantes para procurar algo que lhe fornecesse a informação que necessitava. Depois de alguns minutos encontrava-se sentada com um monte de livros abertos, os quais lia com imensa concentração. Até àquele momento ainda não tinha encontrado nada de jeito, pelo menos nada que ela queria. Feitiços e maldições eram descritos nas páginas com uma grande perícia e inteligência mas nenhum falava sobre envolver cortes... Lembrou-se então de Snape. Porque tinha ele também um corte? Ele era um Mestre em Poções não se tinha cortado ao arranjar algum ingrediente e mesmo se isso tivesse acontecido poderia ter curado o corte com um simples feitiço. Passava-se ali alguma coisa e ela odiava não ter ainda resolvido o mistério. Gostava de os resolver, de ultrapassar os desafios, de se ultrapassar. A culpa era do seu pai por lhe ter influenciado a ler livros de Sherlock Holmes...

O som de um choro afogado trouxe-a de novo à realidade. Vinha de uma mesa meio escondida pelas sombras e afastada da sua. Movida pela sua perigosa curiosidade levantou-se e dirigiu-se até lá.

-Ginny? – perguntou apesar de saber que se tratava mesmo da irmã de um dos seus melhores amigos.

Não possuía uma grande cumplicidade com Ginny mas considerava-a sua amiga. Quando visitava a Toca costumavam conversar sobre coisas que nunca poderia falar com Harry ou Ron, coisas de raparigas e admirava a espontaneidade e a alegria da ruiva. E ao vê-la assim com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e a soluçar surpreendeu-a muito.

-Oh, desculpa Mione, não sabia que estavas aqui. – lamentou Ginny secando rapidamente as lágrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto.

-O que se passa? Compreendo que não queiras contar, mas gostava de ajudar no que poder.

-É q... que não posso con... contar...

-Tem a ver com algum rapaz?

Ginny assentiu e as lágrimas tornaram a cair.

-O que fez ele?! – perguntou um pouco mais alto do que devia. Olhou para Madame Pince e suspirou de alivio, esta continuava a ler o livro e não dava sinais de ter ouvido.

-Prometes não contar nada a ninguém? Principalmente a Ron?

-Sim. – anuiu Hermione e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny.

-Eu gosto do Malfoy.

Hermione pensou não ter ouvido bem mas vendo o olhar da ruiva que se mantinha no chão para não a encarar percebeu que não tinha sido uma alucinação.

-Tens a certeza?

-Claro, sei que parece bizarro mas eu realmente o amo. – e começou a soluçar ainda mais.

-Mas ele é um Slytherin, sempre nos tratou mal... e eu pensei que tivesses uma paixão pelo Harry.

Era difícil de compreender, Malfoy era mimado e não perdia uma oportunidade para lhes fazer a vida negra, o que tinha visto Ginny nele?

-Eu também pensei gostar do Harry e realmente gostei mas o que sinto por Draco é completamente diferente, é muito mais forte. Ele não é o que parece...

-Não? – interrompeu Hermione céptica.

-Não, o que ele mostra diariamente não passa de uma máscara que ele foi obrigado a usar quase desde que nasceu.

-Mas se ele é o que dizes porque estás aqui a chorar Ginny?

Hermione arrependeu-se de ter perguntado tão directamente pois Ginny começou a chorar ainda mais tapando o rosto com ambas as mãos. Hermione ficou com muita pena da amiga e abraçou-a, o que quer que Malfoy tinha feito fez sofrer muito Ginny e o mais impressionante é que ela mesmo assim o defendia.

-Nós tínhamos iniciado uma relação às escondidas e ele parecia verdadeiramente feliz... – começou Ginny mais calma e com os olhos vidrados. – Não percebo porque é que acabou tudo comigo, juro que não percebo...

Como é que ele se atrevia a usar assim a sua amiga?

-Ele não merece que fiques nesse estado, vais divertir-te no baile e mostrar-lhe que não te conseguiu afectar!

-Não quero ir... não estou com disposição. – declarou Ginny com uma voz apagada.

-Srta Weasley não lhe estou a pedir, estou a mandar. – disse Hermione com os braços cruzados numa imitação de Snape e conseguindo arrancar um tímido sorriso por parte de Ginny.

-Está bem professora Hermione.

Faltava apenas alguns minutos para o começo do baile e Hermione ainda continuava com o uniforme dos Gryffindor. Andava atarefada de um lado para o outro à procura da poção para alisar os cabelos e não a conseguia encontrar.

-Estás à procura disto? – perguntou Ginny que acabava de sair da casa-de-banho com um pequeno frasco na mão. Vestia um vestido cor-de-rosa com um decote quadrado. As mangas iam apenas até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo e acabavam com rendas azuis e as saias, apesar de terem o volume próprio da época do tema escolhido, não eram exageradas. O cabelo estava amarrado num rabo-de-cavalo alto e a máscara da mesma cor que o vestido tapava-lhe os olhos.

-Sim. – anuiu Hermione e pegou o frasco com desespero.

-Vamos chegar atrasadas. – avisou Ginny calmamente.

-Podes ir sem mim, eu ainda vou demorar um bocado. – gritou Hermione que já se encontrava fechada na casa-de-banho.

---------

-Isto não é possível, simplesmente não é... – declarou o homem de olhos, cabelos, e roupas negras. Encontrava-se sentado num dos seus sofás em frente à lareira enquanto observava o líquido dourado dentro do cálice que segurava para logo a seguir beber um gole.

-Temo que seja Severus. – disse Dumbledore com um suspiro cansado. – O mais importante agora é explicar à outra pessoa envolvida a situação, o que não vai ser fácil.

-Claro que não vai ser fácil Albus, isso é lógico! Quando descobrir quem fez isto vai ter uma morte muito mas mesmo muito dolorosa.

Ainda não podia acreditar que aquilo estava a acontecer, tinha esperança de acordar a qualquer momento mas até ali as probabilidades disso acontecer estavam a revelar-se nulas. O culpado deveria ser um aluno e não um aluno qualquer mas sim um Gryffindor. Potter e Weasley não faziam parte da sua lista de suspeitos e a razão era obvia, nunca fariam algo assim. O que não entendia é como conseguiu o culpado entrar na sua habitação e isso estava a dar voltas e voltas na sua cabeça.

-Teremos de lhe explicar tudo amanhã, é melhor não estragar a festa e deixar com que pelo menos hoje, seja uma boa noite para ela.

-Faz como entenderes. De todos os castigos possíveis, porquê este?. – resmungou Snape entre dentes e levantou-se posando o cálice agora vazio em cima de uma mesa.

-Não estás a ser razoável, poderá resultar numa coisa boa, poderás ser feliz Severus. – comentou Dumbledore com o brilho no olhar que Snape odiava. O motivo: sempre que aquele brilho aparecia era porque o velho director tinha qualquer coisa preparada, qualquer coisa que não iria agradar nada a Severus Snape.

-Não acreditas mesmo nisso. Ambos a conhecemos e ambos sabemos que eu não tenho uma... relação muito amigável com ela. – disse do seu modo sarcástico.

-Mas isso poderá mudar se lhe deres uma oportunidade, ela é mais parecida contigo do que tu pensas.

-Albus, eu sou seu professor, sou 20 anos mais velho, não só sou um Slytherin como sou o chefe desta casa, sou um espião e ex-devorador da morte, a única coisa em que somos parecidos é no ódio que sentimos um pelo outro!

-Acalma-te estás demasiado nervoso. – aconselhou Dumbledore em vão.

-E não é para estar?

Conseguia manter sempre o autocontrolo era isso que lhe possibilitava manter-se com vida entre o círculo do Lord das Trevas mas, naquele momento, tinha-o perdido por completo.

-Vamos para o Salão Principal, o baile deve estar mesmo a começar. – Dumbledore olhou para o seu estranho relógio. – Faltam apenas uns minutos.

Era impressionante como Dumbledore conseguia mudar de assunto tão rapidamente.

-Então até manhã Albus. – despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça.

-Não me parece, todo o corpo docente tem de estar presente e isso inclui-te no baile. – Dumbledore olhou para ele por cima dos óculos de meia lua e Snape rosnou de raiva contida.

---------

Uma linda rapariga com um longo vestido azul celeste e uma máscara da mesma cor começou a descer a escadaria. Tinha o cabelo solto que acabava em uns perfeitos canudos e um sorriso resplandecente no rosto. Hermione Granger procurava pela multidão Viktor e finalmente o tinha encontrado.

Já fazia algum tempo que não o via e não sabia bem como agir. Esperar que ele a visse ou ir ter com ele? Não foi preciso pensar muito neste dilema pois ele a viu e lhe devolveu o sorriso andando até ela.

-Meu amor eztás maravilhoza! – exclamou Viktor envolvendo-lhe a cintura e dando-lhe um beijo que Hermione devolveu.

-Obrigada. – disse sentido o rosto ficar vermelho. Arrependeu-se de levar uma máscara que só lhe ocultava a zona em redor dos olhos.

-Non sabez o quanto eztou feliz por eztar aqui contigo. – Viktor ofereceu-lhe o braço que Hermione aceitou e juntos entraram no Salão Principal.

-Já fizeram-te a selecção para saber em que casa ficas?

-Non foi prrecizo, eu mezmo ezcolhi.

-E?

-Éz muito curioza, meu amor.

-Hum... a sério? Vou começar a acreditar, não és o primeiro que diz isso. – brincou Hermione e Viktor começou a rir.

Ambos encontravam-se no meio do Salão e dançavam uma valsa. Ron tinha ido ao baile com Luna mas Harry encontrava-se sozinho numa mesa acompanhado por Ginny que, de vez em quando, olhava para Malfoy e este, por mais incrível que pareça, mantinha-se afastado de todos

-Pedi parra ficar na tua equipa e assim eztar maiz perrto de ti.

Hermione deu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos cristalinos e beijou-o. Ele fazia tudo por ela, fazia-a sentir-se especial.

-Vamos ter com o Harry e com a Ginny. – disse Hermione puxando Viktor pela mão.

-O que te aconteceu à outrra mon?

-Ainda não sei. – Hermione encolheu os ombros e por algum motivo olhou para a mesa dos professores. O seu olhar cruzou-se com o de Snape por uns segundos mas parecia ter demorado muita mais. Hermione pela primeira vez conseguiu ver naqueles olhos negros algo mais que ódio e frieza apesar de não saber bem o que era.

O fim do baile aproximou-se rapidamente. Hermione tinha dançado também com Harry e Ron e Viktor com Ginny por pedido indirecto de Hermione que não suportava ver a amiga tão desanimada. Agora encontravam-se todos numa das mesas redondas, postas para a ocasião, e falavam animadamente até que McGonagall levantou-se com um pergaminho nas mãos.

-Silêncio, por favor. – pediu a sub-directora. – Vou anunciar os vencedores do melhor traje. E eles são: Draco Malfoy dos Slytherin, April Davies dos Hufflepuff, Philip McGregor dos Ravenclaw e Hermione...

McGonagall parou de ler de repente e olhou para Hermione, para Snape, para Dumbledore e novamente para o pergaminho como se não acreditasse no que lá estava escrito. Depois passou o pergaminho para Dumbledore que o observou com atenção e assentiu com a cabeça como se estive a comprovar algo que já sabia. De seguida levantou-se e falou numa voz clara:

-...Hermione Snape dos Gryffindor.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.  
Foi muito engraçado escrever as falas de Viktor Krum (foi um desabafo não liguem... Oo)  
Está boa o suficiente para continuar?  
Beijinhos e obrigada por terem lido!!


	2. Entre lágrimas e descobertas

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Mal Dumbledore acabou de falar foi como se o próprio Voldemort tivesse aparecido no meio do Salão. Todos olhavam para Hermione e para Snape petrificados, incapazes de dizer algo pois nem nos seus sonhos mais mirabolantes poderia acontecer uma coisa assim.

Para Hermione aconteceu tudo em câmara lenta. Um nó formou-se na sua garganta impedindo-a de respirar, as vozes chegavam sem som aos seus ouvidos e as últimas horas dançavam na sua cabeça, recordando que agora tudo fazia sentido. Queria gritar, chorar, rir às gargalhadas ou simplesmente adormecer e nunca mais acordar. Tudo soava irreal, ela era Hermione Granger não Snape…

-O que significa isto? – inquiriu Harry numa voz baixa, parecia apenas um sussurro.

Ron virou-se para o amigo, estava pálido com os olhos abertos ao extremo.

-Não tenho a certeza só espero que não seja o que estou a pensar … - disse no mesmo tom de voz.

Hermione não conseguia falar, não era possível que aquilo estivesse a acontecer com ela. Observou o seu professor de Poções que, para seu espanto, olhava para ela com uma intensidade que nunca vira nele e isso perturbou-a imenso. Não conseguia olhar para nenhum outro lado a não ser os olhos negros do homem na mesa principal, queria mandar-lhe uma maldição e poder nunca mais ter de o ver à frente, mas, em vez disso, levantou-se para sair do Salão.

Sentiu Viktor atrás de si para a parar mas alguém lhe tinha impedido. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente a esse alguém, não estava com forças para o encarar…

Os alunos de todas as casas agora comentavam suficientemente alto o que tinham ouvido, perguntando a quem quissesse responder, como é que Hermione e Snape tinham feito aquilo se este último a odiava. Nunca, em toda a história de Hogwarts, havia acontecido algo assim.

Hermione deixou de ouvir o que diziam quando ultrapassou a porta fechando-a atrás de si com um estrondo. Tinha de ir à biblioteca…

O vestido e os sapatos impediam-na de correr com facilidade e os olhos inundados por lágrimas tornava tudo desfocado mas, mesmo assim, continuou.

Quando chegou à biblioteca avançou até uma estante onde ficavam os livros sobre os costumes dos feiticeiros e retirou um livro velho e empoeirado ainda que em bom estado. Nunca teria pensado que a informação, que tinha procurado nesse mesmo dia, poderia encontrar-se ali. Não sabia bem o que significava casamento para os feiticeiros e temia o que poderia ler a respeito disso. Ela agora era Hermione Snape em vez de Hermione Granger e tal como ela Snape também tinha um corte na mão… Tudo encaixava, de alguma forma estava casada com o seu detestável professor… mas como? O que faria agora? Tinha de encontrar uma solução e o mais rápido possível.

Com o livro nas mãos recomeçou a correria sem se importar de ser apanhada por Filch ou outra pessoa qualquer. Não conseguia preocupar-se com os pontos descontados por correr nos corredores quando tinha um problema maior cujas consequências eram praticamente desconhecidas para si.

Saiu do castelo como se estivesse a ser perseguida por dezenas de Devoradores da Morte e a noite a cumprimentou com os barulhos dos animais nocturnos e o vento frio, próprio daquela altura do ano. Não queria ver ninguém e não havia um lugar melhor para isso do que a cabana dos gritos. Não demorou muito tempo para chegar ao Salgueiro Lutador e, utilizando a varinha, o conseguiu imobilizar para logo a seguir entrar dentro do túnel que a levaria ao seu destino.

Há muito tempo que não ia para ali, desde que Sirius tinha morrido…

Não dava para ver nada dentro da cabana mas isso não a preocupou, com um movimento da varinha acendeu a lareira e as chamas desfizeram toda a escuridão para iluminar a habitação com uma luz alaranjada e cálida. Sentou-se num sofá gasto pelos anos, com vestígios de bolor e sentiu pena de Sirius. Tinha sido obrigado a refugiar-se ali, numa casa a apodrecer e sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia. Nem queria pensar em como Sirius teria aguentado estar ali tanto tempo. Porque motivo as pessoas boas tinham de sofrer tanto?

Abriu o pesado livro em cima das suas pernas e com as mãos trémulas procurou a página que falava sobre casamentos entre feiticeiros.

"… o casamento é um dos mais poderosos laços entre feiticeiros e depois de feito será para toda a vida…"

Não, não, não! Teria de haver uma maneira de o quebrar, nunca poderia viver com um homem que odiava e para sempre. Na folha, era visível pequenos pontos das lágrimas que lhe caiam enquanto lia a sua sentença.

"… é preciso ter a certeza que o amor é verdadeiro antes de realizar o enlace e é por isso que a Comunidade de Feiticeiros obriga a um noivado de três anos antes desta importante decisão (…) Existem duas cerimónias na realização do matrimónio: Primeiro é escolhido um guardião para cortar a palma direita do noivo e a palma esquerda da noiva e conjurar o feitiço de ligação que unirá os destinos de ambos os noivos…"

Hermione olhou para a sua mão esquerda pela enésima vez nesse dia. Retirou a venda e soltou um grito abafado. O corte já não era vertical, em vez disso, tomava a forma de uma serpente que se dobrava de maneira a parecer um "S" perfeito. Um "S" de "Snape"…

"… Depois da união o casamento decorre de maneira muggle em que ambos os noivos fazem votos e trocam alianças que irão selar o anterior feitiço. Esta segunda fase é feita três dias depois da união (…) O enlace apesar de parecer uma coisa romântica foi muitas vezes usado para destruir a vida de duas pessoas. Existe uma elevada taxa de suicídio depois de duas pessoas estranhas uma para a outra terem sido unidas sem o seu consentimento, ou mesmo dois inimigos…"

Era exactamente o que estava a acontecer com ela… Não aguentou mais e acabou por lançar o livro para chão sem quaisquer remorsos. Dentou-se no sofá, dobrou as pernas juntando-as ao seu peito e encostou a cabeça nelas para chorar e soluçar até as lágrimas secarem.

Porquê? Porquê? Sentia-se como uma menina pequena numa noite de trovoadas. Quando os raios desenham formas aterradoras como a avisar que o fim do mundo poderá estar próximo e que nada irá impedir isso. Sim, ninguém poderia controlar os trovões e ela não poderia controlar aquilo, era superior a si…

Pouco a pouco foi adormecendo e os problemas desvanecendo mas mesmo assim a sensação de aprisionamento não a abandonou.

---------

Snape focou o olhar em Dumbledore ao seu lado depois de ter visto Hermione abandonar o Salão a correr. O velho director continuava a observar a porta agora fechada mas parecia não a estar realmente a ver. Tinham combinado contar àquela Gryffindor no dia seguinte e de uma maneira mais… suave, segundo o velho director mas, mais uma vez, as coisas não saíram como o previsto.

Ele, Severus Snape casado! Só a ideia lhe fazia sentir doente e ainda por cima com a sabe-tudo irritante e arrogante que só por devorar livros pensava saber mais que certos professores. A sua vida iria mudar e nem queria pensar em como Voldemort iria reagir à notícia. Certamente ficaria muito feliz, o seu casamento com Granger significaria que a vida desta estava nas suas mãos e a morte da amiguinha de Potter seria um golpe enorme para o menino-que-sobreviveu. O seu papel de espião estava em risco e além de ter de se preocupar pela vida daquele idiota do Potter tinha agora a vida da sua "querida" esposa para proteger!

O seu raciocínio foi cortado pela voz do director. Em frente à sua mesa, Potter, os irmãos mais novos Weasley e Lovegood praticamente exigiam explicações para o que estava a suceder. Não os poderia culpar, não possuíam inteligência suficiente para perceber.

-Porque McGonagall chamou à Hermione, Hermione Snape?! O que significa isso?! E não minta pois a minha amiga não costuma ficar daquela maneira por uma coisa insignificante – inquiriu Harry a Dumbledore.

Snape não resistiu a dar um sorrisinho ácido só para enervar mais aquele idiota santificado. Quem era ele para falar daquela forma a Dumbledore? Dumbledore arriscava tudo pelo bem-estar daquele mal agradecido e este, ainda por cima, não tinha respeito ao director, falando com ele assim em frente a todo o Salão.

-Acalma-te Harry. – disse calmamente Dumbledore e Harry ficou um pouco corado de vergonha. – Sei que tudo isto é confuso para voçês e entendo a vossa preocupação pela Srta Granger mas tenho de lhes pedir que permaneçam calmos depois de lhes contar.

-Acho que já sei o que se passa. – informou Ginny de repente. – Só não percebo como é possível, quero dizer…

-O que se passa então? – Harry olhou para a ruiva chateado. – Alguém aqui importasse de dizer o que se passa afinal?!

-Harry percebo que não entendas muitos dos costumes dos feiticeiros pois com o tempo que passas entre nós é impossível conheceres tudo, mas tens de entender que algumas das coisas que julgas como certas entre nós não o são…

-Albus, não precisas de explicar isso tudo, se o Potter quer tanto saber será um prazer para mim dizer, afinal, sou eu o envolvido. – declarou Snape para surpresa de todos que não esperavam que o professor de Poções falasse. – Hermione é minha esposa.

O rosto de Harry passou por todas as cores e Ron agarrou o seu amigo antes que este caísse desfalecido no chão.

-Mas… mas isso não pode ser… Hermione odeia-o, todos o odiamos… ela namora com o Krum e nunca faria uma coisa dessas… Está a mentir! – gritou Harry ainda apoiado no ruivo.

-Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida use a cabeça! Porque haveria de mentir sobre isto?

-Não sei, a única coisa que tenho a certeza é que Hermione nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

-Vamos para o meu escritório, há muita coisa que tens de saber sobre casamentos entre feiticeiros Harry. – declarou Dumbledore. – Srta Weasley pode ficar com o Sr. Krum? Ele precisa de muito apoio agora.

Snape reparou que o rapaz continuava sentado na mesa dos Gryffindor com os cotovelos em cima da mesa e a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Apesar de não lhe agradar, apartir de agora Hermione era sua e não deixaria que mais ninguém lhe tocasse.

-Sim, director. – disse Ginny afastando-se dos amigos e dirigindo-se até Krum que mesmo quando esta sentou-se ao seu lado não fez nem um mínimo movimento que desse a entender que sabia da companhia desta.

Snape levantou-se e, tal como o grupo dos Gryffindor, seguiu o director até à gárgula. Iria ser uma longa noite…

---------

Acordou sobressaltada, sentia o rosto pegajoso e dor nas costas. Demorou alguns instantes até lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido e porque estava ali e não na torre Gryffindor. A lareira encontrava-se apagada e coberta de cinzas e à frente dela, no chão, um livro aberto e virado para baixo com as folhas todas dobradas.

O vestido anteriormente harmonioso nesse momento nem parecia o mesmo, amarrotado e sujo de lama e do pó do sofá. Caminhou até um espelho pendurado na parede oposta à da lareira e perto de uma janela cerrada com tábuas e viu a sua imagem reflectida nele. Aquela era ela? Os cabelos já não se encontravam lisos mas sim volumosos e despenteados, os olhos vermelhos cuja pintura em redor deles estava borrada e o rosto húmido das lágrimas.

-Como posso sobreviver a isto? – perguntou ao seu reflexo mas ele não lhe respondeu.

Saiu da casa dos gritos e abraçou-se a si própria, o tempo tinha arrefecido e o um nevoeiro matutino cobria tudo com o um frio gélido que condensava a sua respiração logo a seguir de esta sair da boca. Tinha de ganhar coragem antes de entrar no castelo por isso sentou-se à beira do lago e estudou a paisagem, o grande bosque proibido erguia-se orgulhoso com os seus pinheiros milenares. A borda do vestido roçava a água, água que não demoraria muito para congelar, mas não se importou.

Sentiu alguém colocar-lhe uma capa nas costas e virou-se. Viktor Krum deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio. Por alguns minutos nenhum dos dois falou, limitando-se a olhar em frente.

O Sol brincava com o lago exibindo todo o seu esplendor e descobrindo quantas cores era capaz de reflectir na água. O nevoeiro tinha baixado e prometia desaparecer antes do meio da manhã. O dia sorria para ela, talvez para lhe dar a força necessária para enfrentar o que lhe esperava.

-Parrece que semprre dezcobrriste o que aconteceu à mon.

-Sim… parece que sim. – respondeu num fio de voz, não tinha energia para falar mais alto.

-Como é que acabazte cazada com Snape?

-É isso que quero descobrir! Alguém tramou isto tudo mas não consigo imaginar quem faria uma coisa destas!

-Enton alguém corrtou a tua mon e a de Snape e fez o rritual de union, mas porrquê?

-Tenho feito essa pergunta desde que soube disto e não consigo encontrar uma resposta por mais que a procure…

-E agorra?

-Não sei, só sei que quero ficar contigo Viktor e nem esta união com o horrível do professor Snape vai impedir isso!

Hermione abraçou Viktor e fundiu o seu rosto no ombro dele. Não poderia esquecer tudo aquilo e fugir com Viktor? Sabia que não, estava unida a Snape, ele sempre a encontraria a menos que entrasse num acordo com ele.

-Vou falar com o professor Snape. – afirmou Hermione dentro do abraço. – Ele também não deve querer este casamento, sempre me odiou, por isso vou fazer um acordo com ele.

-Que génerro de acorrdo? O prrofesor Snape non parrece muito de aceitar qualquer acorrdo.

-Vou pedir para cada um continuar com a sua vida como se isto não se tivesse passado… mas compreendo que queiras acabar tudo entre nós… nunca poderemos ficar completos… nunca poderemos nos unir e tu mereces isso. – levantou a cabeça para olhar Viktor nos olhos e forçou um sorriso sincero, apesar de continuar triste e frágil.

-Non querro acabar tudo entrre nóz, eu amo-te Hermy-oun.

Ambos entregaram-se a um beijo desesperado que temiam não poder voltar a repetir. Viktor era demasiado doce e a amava, a amava de verdade, poderia ter qualquer uma e, no entanto, estava disposto a sacrificar tudo por ela.

Entraram no castelo uma hora depois. Apesar de ser ainda cedo alguns estudantes já se encontravam acordados. Olhavam para ela, como se fosse o resultado de alguma poção mal feita, e faziam comentários. Hermione podia perceber agora o que sofreu Harry durante esses anos em Hogwarts e admirou-o por conseguir ser forte o suficiente para aguentar aquilo constantemente.

-Vou até às masmorras. – disse Hermione preparando-se para descer as escadas que levariam até à habitação de Snape.

-Acho que ele ainda non deve estar lá. Segundo Ginny, Snape foi com os teuz amigoz e com o dirrector até ao escrritórrio dezte último.

-Porque foi Harry e Ron ao escritório? – perguntou confusa.

-Non foi só o Arry e o Ron, a outrra raparriga loirra e meio maluca também foi e non, non sei porrque forram parra lá. – disse Viktor e logo a sua voz tornou-se mais trémula. – Tava distrraído nessa alturra…

-Bem, então vou até ao escritório de Dumbledore, quanto mais rápido resolver isto melhor.

-Eu vou contigo meu amor.

Viktor rodeou-lhe a cintura com o braço direito e subiram a escadaria que iria dar ao corredor onde ficava o escritório de Dumbledore.

-Ovos de chocolate. – afirmou Hermione quando chegaram à frente da gárgula de pedra.

-Que senha ton eztrranha.

-O director sempre gostou muito de doces.

-Como a sabias?

-Sou a perfeita dos Gryffindor tenho de saber todas as senhas que McGonagall nos dá.

-Ah…

Hermione deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e respirou fundo.

Quando entraram no escritório de Dumbledore, Hermione reparou em duas coisas: Que já lá não estavam os seus amigos para a apoiarem e que Snape encontrava-se encostado à parede, com os braços cruzados e com um sorrisinho sarcástico que não gostou nada.

-Sente-se Sra. Snape, sente-se Sr. Krum. – disse Dumbledore com um olhar simpático.

Era tão esquisito e estranho a chamarem pelo mesmo nome que o seu professor que continuou em pé por uns instantes até Viktor a puxar, levemente, pela cintura.

-Isto é uma conversa privada Sr. Krum. – declarou Snape sem mudar a sua posição.

-Deixa-o Severus, afinal de contas, o Sr. Krum e a tua esposa eram namorados, ele merece estar aqui.

Hermione ouviu o seu professor suspirar com raiva e ficou um pouco mais descontraída, era bom ver Snape irritado e não poder descontar pontos aos Gryffindor.

Snape observou como a sua "esposa" e Krum estavam agarrados tão intimamente e não gostou. Não era uma questão de ciúmes, não queria que agora que aquela sabe-tudo era casada consigo que andasse ao mesmo tempo com outros. Nunca gostou de partilhar as coisas e não era agora que ia começar.

-Antes de começar queria fazer uma proposta ao professor Snape. – disse Hermione com nervosismo. Viktor atraiu-a mais para si para lhe demonstrar que não estava sozinha e Hermione deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

-Uma… proposta "querida"? – Snape alçou a sobrancelha e estudou a rapariga à sua frente. Ela era inteligente, à muito que ele teve de se conformar, por isso aquela dita proposta tinha sido, de certeza, minuciosamente analisada.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem

...Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles encorajam-me a continuar!!  



	3. Uma foto perdida

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione ignorou o suposto "querida", pronunciado com tanto sarcasmo pelo homem com quem estava casada misteriosamente e reuniu a coragem necessária para falar:

-Professor, visto, que nenhum dos dois planeou este casamento, como é claro, quero pedir-lhe para agir como se isto não tivesse acontecido. Sejamos francos, você odeia-me por ser amiga do Harry, Gryffindor e, como você próprio faz questão de dizer, sabe-tudo… o melhor a fazer é descobrir quem originou isto e arranjar uma maneira de quebrar o elo… até lá fica tudo como estava.

Snape encarou a rapariga com desdém e lembrou-se de um dos seus muitos motivos que o levaram a desprezar todos aqueles que eram filhos de muggles. Por mais que ela lesse livros nunca compreenderia o que era ser um feiticeiro de verdade. Não possuía as bases necessárias e pensava que tudo poderia ser resolvido de uma forma fácil, o que não era verdade.

-Lamento decepcioná-la mas isso não é possível. – disse friamente.

-Mas… mas porquê?

-E eu que pensei que fosse a melhor aluna do colégio, como faz questão de relembrar a todo o tempo. – desta vez a voz de Snape continha disfarçados sinais de burla. – Como acredito que desde que descobriu que de alguma forma estamos casados já leu algo a esse respeito, sabe que ainda nos falta a segunda face do matrimónio.

-Não faremos essa parte, nenhum dos dois quer isto professor…

-Acho que ainda não percebeu a gravidade de tudo o que nos está a acontecer. Somos obrigados a faze-la, se não concluirmos o ritual ambos não sobreviveremos para ver o dia nascer novamente, entendeu? E, para isso, necessitamos de nos dirigir ao Ministério o que vai não só tornar o nosso casamento público como que imensas perguntas cairão sobre nós!

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore na esperança que este no seu jeito de falar conseguisse arranjar alguma alternativa para o que Snape tinha dito mas teve de se conformar que o Director nada podia fazer. Admitiu, era apenas uma marioneta e se algum dia pensou que pudesse ser feliz agora tomava consciência que a sua vida se tornaria um autentico inferno.

-Eu não quero viver com você! – exclamou pondo-se em pé com os olhos fixos nos negros do seu professor, novamente.

-Não é uma questão de querer ou não querer sua insolente! Acha que também desejo isto? Por amor de Merlin, a última coisa que eu queria era alguém na minha vida!

Assustou-se um bocado com o seu professor, nunca o tinha visto assim tão expressivo. Era sempre muito reservado, frio, distante… nunca demonstrava nenhum sentimento que não fosse ódio, e vê-lo assim fora de si com algo de temor na voz era algo que nunca pensou presenciar.

-Por favor, querem comer alguma coisa?

Todos observaram Dumbledore com incredulidade, como se tivesse enlouquecido definitivamente. Como podia alguém falar em comer no meio de uma discussão importante? Mas o Director pareceu não reparar nisso e conjurou um prato cheio de bolos pequenos retirando um logo a seguir para o levar à boca.

-Oh, isto é mesmo delicioso, têm a certeza que não querem?

-Não gosto de doces, Albus. – declarou Snape secamente.

-É uma pena, não há nada do que um bom doce para deixar as preocupações mais leves.

-Prrofessor Dumbledorre eu e Hermy-oun noz amamoz, querremoz eztar juntoz…

Foi a primeira vez que Viktor falou desde que tinham chegado ali e Hermione conseguia ver dor nos olhos do seu namorado. Se aquilo tudo estava a ser horrível para si também o devia estar a ser para ele. Estavam a obriga-los a separarem-se! Como podiam pedir uma coisa dessas? Ela não queria! Não queria mesmo!

-Lamento muito Sr. Krum, sei o quanto deve ser difícil para ambos mas, infelizmente, nada se pode fazer. E não Sra. Snape… - Dumbledore olhou para Hermione com reprovação. – Não pode utilizar um vira-tempo.

Dumbledore era um poderoso Legilimens ela sabia isso, conseguiu ver o que estava a pensar fazer sem que tivesse conhecimento disso, o que era incomodo. Porque não podia voltar ao passado? Já o tinha feito antes, e com o consentimento do próprio director, porque razão agora era diferente? Se pudesse voltar atrás nada daquilo aconteceria…

-Ainda não deverei dizer porque não pode mudar o que aconteceu, mais tarde compreenderá, prometo. – Dumbledore sorriu e pegou em outro bolo.

-Mas como poderei aceitar isto? – perguntou Hermione num sussurro. Os seus olhos ardiam mais não iria chorar ali, à frente de Snape, era demasiado humilhante…

-Ninguém, além de si mesma sabe a resposta a essa pergunta. É forte Sra Snape, veja isto como uma porta que se abre e não como uma que se fecha.

Uma porta que se abre? Como assim uma porta que se abre? Ela estava presa, presa a uma vida com Snape e a única coisa que Dumbledore dizia era aquilo? Não conseguia descodificar o que queria o director dizer com aquilo, talvez pela confusão pegajosa que flutuava pela sua cabeça ou apenas porque não havia nada para descodificar. Não, tinha de haver, Dumbledore não dizia nada ao acaso e sempre existia alguma coisa por trás das suas palavras, o problema era saber o quê!

-Dezculpem, com a vossa perrmisson eu vou… - Viktor levantou-se e, depois do aceno de Dumbledore, abandonou a sala sem olhar para Hermione.

-Posso sair também, Director? – perguntou Hermione segundos depois de Viktor os ter deixado.

Apesar de não ter escolhido aquilo a culpa inundou-a. Depois de todos os seus planos com Viktor não havia maneira de os concretizar. Passaram tantas horas a conversar sobre o que fariam quando terminassem Hogwarts, sobre um futuro juntos. Comprariam uma casa com um grande jardim onde as flores coloridas se abririam na primavera, formar-se-iam e criariam uma família feliz. Tudo tão maravilhoso, devia ter percebido que era maravilhoso demais para possuir alguma hipótese de acontecer…

-Acho que o professor Snape ainda tem algumas coisas para te informar, estou equivocado Severus?

-Não Albus, não estás. – confirmou Snape e depois virou-se para Hermione. – Partiremos dentro de alguns minutos para minha casa e depois visitaremos o Ministério. Estaremos de volta a Hogwarts dentro alguns dias.

Hermione olhou incrédula para Snape.

-Eu não vou a lado nenhum com você! – exclamou.

-Acho melhor começar a habituar-se, somos casados agora.

-Mas nenhum dos dois o quis!

-Mas mesmo assim casados. – concluiu Snape friamente.

Dumbledore levantou-se e dirigiu-se até Fawkes que abanou as suas maravilhosas asas quando o director lhe fez festas na sua plumagem.

-É necessário Hermione. – elucidou Dumbledore.

Era a primeira vez que lhe tratava pelo seu primeiro nome e isso fez-lhe recordar a gravidade de toda aquela situação. Tinha de agir com maturidade e negar não resolvia nada.

-Sim. – anuiu.

-Ficará em casa do professor Snape até resolverem tudo acerca do casamento…

-Porque não posso continuar no castelo? – perguntou educadamente.

-Porque não quero andar à vossa procura cada vez que tenhamos de, ou ir até ao Ministério, ou falar com os seus pais, ou outro assunto qualquer. – quem respondeu foi Snape com uma voz que delatava a falta de paciência.

Porque tinha ela de complicar tudo? Quem estava em pior lugar era ele e mesmo assim não se queixava. Ela era menor de idade e sua aluna, aquele casamento não iria ser muito bem aceite e tudo recairia sobre ele.

-Não precisa de se preocupar com as aulas, é uma excelente aluna e tenho a certeza que está mais do que preparada para os exames. – tranquilizou-a Dumbledore fazendo Hermione corar. – Pode ir então.

Hermione assentiu e quando já tinha a mão na maçaneta pronta para abrir a porta e sair a voz do seu professor de Poções a fez estancar.

-Daqui a uma hora no meu escritório, e não me faça esperar sabe que não o suporto.

Quando Hermione saiu Snape deixou cair os braços e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à secretária de Dumbledore.

-Sei que estás preocupado Severus, e tens razão para o estar. – declarou o Director voltado para ao seu lugar com uma expressão agora não tão descontraída.

-E se a pessoa que armou tudo isto tem algum outro interesse por trás?

-Também pensei isso… – Dumbledore suspirou e passado uns segundos tornou a falar. – É melhor contares pessoalmente a Voldemort sobre o teu casamento do que ele descobrir por outros meios.

-Eu sei Albus. Esta nova reunião vai ser bastante interessante, por um lado vou-me casar com uma filha de muggles o que só de si é suficiente para me matar mas, por outro lado, é amiga de Potter. O que pode ser de muito proveito. Vamos ver qual dos dois lados prevalece perante os olhos do Lord das Trevas.

--------- 

-Alguma de vocês, viu o Viktor Krum? – perguntou quando passou por um grupo de raparigas dos Hufflepuff.

Não tinha tempo de andar à procura dele por todo o castelo e precisava de falar com ele urgentemente. O que lhe poderia dizer? Viktor merecia ser feliz e ela já não fazia parte dessa felicidade. Teria de acabar tudo com ele afinal, nunca mais poderia sentir os seus abraços, os seus beijos, nunca mais se sentiria amada. Essa era a realidade Tinha de encarar que apesar de odiar Snape ele seria o homem com quem dividiria a sua vida, era o seu esposo. Porque motivo alguém faria uma coisa daquelas com ela? O que ganhava em troca? Por uns momentos viu-se a si própria a pronunciar um Cruciatus mas tão depressa como veio Hermione afastou esse pensamento.

As raparigas olhavam para ela de uma maneira estranha mas não fizeram nenhum comentário limitando-se a dizer que o tinham visto perto do campo de Quidditch. Hermione agradeceu e dirigiu-se ao lugar indicado o mais rapidamente que conseguia.

Encontrou-o sentado nas bancadas com a vassoura ao lado. Aproximou-se devagar das costas dele e tapou-lhe os olhos com as suas mãos. Sentiu-o tenso mas logo a seguir ele descontraiu e puxou-a pelos braços fazendo com que ela caísse no seu colo.

Hermione olhou séria e fez-lhe uma festa no rosto, ao qual ele fechou os olhos e sorriu ternamente.

-Desculpa-me. – pediu.

-Non peças dezculpaz, a culpa non é tua.

-Vais encontrar alguém e...

Viktor colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Hermione impedindo-a de falar.

-Non sintaz pena de mim. Eu eztou bem maz continuo a amar-te apezar de non poder ficar contigo.

Hermione abraçou Viktor e este enterrou o rosto no seu ombro ao mesmo tempo que a apertava mais para si como se tivesse medo que ela desaparecesse a qualquer momento.

---------

Snape entrou no seu escritório, sentou-se num dos sofás e acendeu a lareira. Observou como as chamas vermelhas brilhavam e dançavam uma música apenas audível para elas. Lembrou-se da mesma beleza selvagem e especial nos cabelos da rapariga que encantava todos unicamente com a sua passagem. Fazia tanto tempo mas a imagem dela permanecia gravada na sua mente como uma brisa de Primavera na sua vida de Inverno. Ela era tão especial, tão única… Com apenas um sorriso tinha o poder de o hipnotizar. Mas nunca mais viria um dos sorrisos dela, nunca mais conseguiria recuperar a luz que ela transmitia.

Depois que ela se foi a sua vida tornou-se um pesadelo real que por mais que ansiasse despertar simplesmente não conseguia. Queria descarregar a sua fúria naquele que não a conseguiu proteger mas nem isso podia!

Agora, depois de tantos anos nas sombras, aquela Gryffindor vinha fazer parte da sua vida… Granger era tão parecida com ela, com as respostas sempre na ponta da língua, era decidida, estudiosa, leal… mas não era ela nem nunca iria ser! Não queria ninguém com ele, estava infectado e não tinha tempo nem paciência para fazer de baby-sitter.

-Severus, é verdade o que andam a dizer por aí?

Snape olhou para o rapaz loiro platinado, com porte majestoso que entrava pela porta como se fosse o dono do lugar.

-Depende do que andam a dizer Draco.

Este permitiu dar um dos seus muitos sorrisos Malfoy e sentou de qualquer maneira no sofá perpendicular ao de Snape.

-Que tu e a idiota da Granger estão casados.

-É verdade. – disse secamente e desfrutou da cara do outro que misturava incompreensão, indignação, confusão e choque.

-Pensava que eras um mestre em poções. – comentou Draco.

-E sou. – confirmou com orgulho.

-Então podes explicar-me como não percebeste que estavas a beber uma poção amorosa?

-Não bebi nenhuma poção amorosa, acredita, eu saberia.

-Mas nesse caso como é possível que tu e aquela… aquela sangue-de-lama da Granger estão casados?

-Alguém nos fez o ritual de enlace. – explicou o mais resumidamente possível.

-Quem?

-Isso é a questão chave, e eu ainda não sei onde está a fechadura.

Bateram à porta e Snape com um movimento de varinha abriu-a. Uma rapariga de cabelos volumosos entrou timidamente mas o seu rosto comprimiu-se numa expressão de desagrado quando deu pela presença do loiro.

-Bem, parece que tenho de ir não é? – Draco levantou e e quando passava por Hermione agregou num voz baixa mas carregada de veneno. – Como será que Potter e Weasley te vão tratar agora que te aliaste ao… inimigo?

Draco saiu e Hermione sentiu-se empalidecer. Ainda não os tinha visto desde do baile na noite anterior e não sabia como tinham eles reagido àquela noticia. Iriam vê-la como uma traidora? Não o suportaria, eles eram muito unidos e considerava-os como irmãos, era capaz de dar a sua vida por eles.

-Do que está à espera? Aproxime-se!

Hermione deu um pulo de susto, tinha se esquecido completamente do lugar onde se encontrava.

-As suas malas? Ficará mais ou menos uma semana na minha casa.

-Estão dentro do bolso. – respondeu.

-Óptimo.

Snape caminhou até Hermione invadindo o espaço pessoal desta o que a fez recuar. O quer o fosse que Snape estava a tentar fazer a deixou assustada.

-Importa-se de não se comportar como uma menininha idiota e ficar quieta? Não lhe vou fazer nada mas, a menos que já saiba desaparatar, recomendo que me deixe entrar em contacto consigo.

Hermione amaldiçoou o facto de ainda não ter recebido autorização para poder desaparatar e dirigiu-se ao seu professor que a rodeou com ambos os braços. Era uma situação no mínimo estranha mas não teve tempo para pensar sobre isso pois no instante a seguir sentiu um puxão que a fez fechar os olhos e por incrível que lhe pareça, agarrar também o seu professor.

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos já não se encontrava dentro dos braços de Snape o que a deixou mais descansada. À sua volta erguia-se uma pequena vila de casas de pedra e madeira com telhados escuros e, ao longe uma linda cidade crescia nas margens de um rio.

-Onde estamos? – foi o que se lembrou de perguntar.

-Em Inverness na Escócia.

-Ah…

Seguiu o seu professor até uma pequena e velha casa onde trepadeiras pareciam querer devorar toda a sua estrutura. À frente desta um pequeno baloiço enferrujado e em mau estado balançava com o vento do já final de tarde. Tudo parecia tão triste e abandonado que Hermione não conseguiu não deixar de pensar que se alguma vez tivesse de imaginar um lugar onde Snape pudesse viver seria exactamente como aquele.

Snape abriu a porta com umas palavras mudas e Hermione entrou a seguir a ele.

O hall parecia em melhor estado que o exterior mas mesmo assim tudo era demasiado escuro e pesado. O chão de madeira continha camadas de pó e o papel de parede rasgado tornava tudo sombrio e intimidador.

-Luke. – proferiu Snape ao ar mas segundos depois apareceu um elfo doméstico com grandes olhos azuis e vestido com um trapo imundo.

-Sim meu senhor?

-Acompanha a minha esposa ao quarto de hóspedes.

-Sim meu senhor, senhor Snape.

-Volto dentro de algumas horas. – informou Snape a Hermione e esta limitou-se a assentir ainda transtornada com o lugar onde se encontrava.

Snape desapareceu e Hermione engoliu em seco. Apesar de tudo preferia que o seu professor estivesse ali, aquela casa causava-lhe arrepios e lhe aterrorizava a ideia de ficar ali sozinha. Bem, não propriamente sozinha, havia o elfo mas…

-Siga-me Sra. Snape, Luke lhe mostrará o quarto.

-Podes chamar-me Hermione. – disse com um sorriso.

-Como preferir Sra… Hermione.

A pobre criatura deu-lhe pena. Olhava para ela com medo e tremia imenso. O seu professor enquadrava-se nos homens que tratariam mal os seus elfos e ainda que pudesse significar suicido, iria falar com Snape sobre isso.

Entraram num pequeno quarto no primeiro piso que, cuja única coisa da qual gostou, foi da vista da cidade ao longe, através da janela. De resto havia uma cama de solteiro encostada à parede com uma mesinha de cabeceira em cima da qual um candeeiro a vela iluminava toda a habitação. Também se podia ver um armário na parede em frente à da cama e um quadro de alguma paisagem rural.

Guardou a roupa dentro do armário e começou a dar um toque pessoal ao quarto. Colocou uma fotografia dos seus pais na mesinha de cabeceira que tinha sido tirada nas passadas férias de Verão, mudou as cores dos cobertores e das cortinas para umas mais vivas e perfumou o quarto com um cheiro a flores silvestres. Ficou contente com o resultado, se tinha de dormir ali durante mais ou menos uma semana o mínimo que podia fazer era tornar aquela habitação agradável.

Quando começou a ficar farta de olhar para a parede decidiu dar uma vista de olhos pela casa na esperança de encontrar alguma sala onde houvesse livros.

Desceu as escadas nervosamente, não gostava mesmo daquele lugar! Tinha a sensação que se ouvisse um barulho estranho, começava a gritar. Ela que era uma Gryffindor e tinha passado por tanta coisa que exigia uma enorme coragem e sangue frio, estava com medo a uma casa… inofensiva. Ia voltar para o quarto quando passou por uma sala de média dimensão com estantes cheias de livros e uma mesa no meio. Sem dúvida que descobrira a biblioteca.

Dirigiu-se a uma estante ao acaso e retirou um livro qualquer para começar a ler. Era sobre… amor? Não, devia estar a ler mal. Amor e Snape não combinavam mas realmente era isso o que estava escrito na capa com letras douradas. Se Harry ou Ron vissem aquilo… até podia ouvir as gargalhadas dos dois. Abriu o livro com curiosidade mas o barulho de algo a cair no chão a fez largar o livro nesse mesmo instante. Com o coração aos pulos olhou para todos os lados e apertou a varinha.

-Peço muita desculpa Sra Hermione, Luke se castigar por ter deixado cair o tabuleiro com o jantar da senhora. Luke ser um elfo mau!

Com a explicação do elfo, Hermione tornou a guardar a varinha e impediu com que ele começasse a bater a cabeça na mesa.

-Não faças isso Luke!

-Mas Luke ser um mau elfo, ter que se castigar, senhora.

-Por favor, não quero que faças isso… é uma ordem. – não gostou do que disse mas era a única maneira de impedir o elfo de bater com a cabeça na mesa.

-Se a senhora ordena, Luke obedece, Luke sempre obedece aos seus amos.

-Obrigada, és um bom elfo.

Hermione reparou como os olhos de Luke ganharam algum brilho e ficou contente por isso.

-Luke ir buscar o jantar…

-Não, ainda não tenho fome, janto mais logo com o professor Snape. – interrompeu Hermione.

-Se assim o deseja. – e desapareceu.

Hermione suspirou e apanhou o livro do chão, mas quando o colocava em cima da mesa reparou que uma fotografia caiu dele. Era de uma rapariga que sorria enquanto cheirava uma flor branca. Tinha cabelos compridos e ruivos e uns olhos verdes brilhantes como esmeraldas, iguais aos de Harry. Aquela era a mãe do seu amigo, Lily…

* * *

Muito obrigada pelos comentários!!  



	4. Visita ao Ministério

Visita ao Ministério

O que fazia Snape com uma fotografia da mãe de Harry?

Estava novamente no quarto, sentada em cima da cama e perdida em pensamentos. Todos sabiam que Snape odiava Harry por causa deste ser filho de James seu némesis de infância. Mas qual era o papel de Lily no meio de tudo isso? Snape ter gostado de Lily não fazia sentido nenhum… No entanto podia ser isso outro motivo para odiar Harry. Talvez o facto de a mulher que ele amava ter-se casado com o seu grande inimigo e ainda por cima terem gerado um filho fosse um motivo mais do que suficiente para este não suportar o seu amigo. Devia ser muito doloroso ver os olhos de Lily num corpo muito semelhante ao de James.

Mas o que estava ela a pensar? Era praticamente impossível Snape amar alguém! O motivo da foto de Lily estar dentro de um livro na biblioteca do seu professor devia ser outro. Sim, era o mais provável. Já estava a criar uma grande história para uma coisa de nada.

Luke aparatou à sua frente e fez-lhe uma vénia.

-Senhora Hermione, Luke avisar que amo Senhor Snape se encontrar na sala de jantar, Senhora

-Obrigada, eu vou já. – disse e Luke esfumou-se no ar.

Olhou para a janela e reparou com surpresa que lá fora era noite cerrada, se não fossem as luzes amareladas da cidade ao longe tudo encontrar-se-ia na penumbra. Passara mais tempo do que pensava a criar teorias, era sempre assim, as horas voavam quando estava concentrada.

Deixou o quarto e, apesar de não saber onde era a sala de jantar, desceu as escadas velhas e em mau estado para encontrar-se de novo no hall.

-Senhora Hermione seguir Luke, Luke guiar senhora.

Hermione viu a figura pequena do elfo e soltou o ar. Além da casa tinha de se acostumar aos aparecimentos repentinos de Luke.

-Está bem. – sorriu nervosamente.

Seguiu-o até uma sala escura, apenas iluminada por umas quantas velas colocadas ao acaso. As cortinas negras ocultavam completamente as janelas e no meio da divisão uma mesa comprida coroava o lugar. Sentado na cabeceira da mesa Snape olhava para o vazio e, se deu pela entrada dela, não o demonstrou.

-Boa noite professor. – cumprimentou Hermione

-Boa noite. – retorquiu Snape desviando o olhar para o prato e começando a comer sem ter olhado uma única vez vez para a rapariga de cabelos castanhos.

Hermione não gostava que lhe mostrassem indiferença quando falava com alguém mas já estava habituada a ser totalmente ignorada por Snape por isso limitou-se a sentar-se no outro lado da mesa ficando em frente ao seu professor.

Luke serviu-a de uma espécie de puré e carne cujo aspecto não agradou muito a Hermione mas, mesmo assim, fez um esforço para comer. Ficou espantada, era bastante saboroso e, nesse momento, deu-se conta da fome que sentia, não tinha comido nada desde o dia anterior.

Observou o homem à sua frente. O cabelo negro e oleoso e o manto negro e elegante ajustava-se completamente à sua personalidade, sempre oculta pelas sombras. Era um homem demasiado complexo e, na sua complexidade, não permitia que soubessem realmente quem era ele. Será que havia mais alguma coisa em Snape do que o horrível professor de Poções?

-Tem alguma coisa a perguntar?

Hermione baixou a cabeça envergonhada por ter sido descoberta a observá-lo.

-Não, é que… esqueça.

-Começa a ser tão expressiva quanto Potter. – comentou Snape sarcasticamente.

-Harry é expressivo professor, o senhor é que não lhe dá uma oportunidade para isso.

Snape cruzou os braços junto ao peito e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela estava a desafiá-lo… e não devia. Não lhe podia descontar pontos, uma vez, que estavam fora de Hogwarts mas ele continuava a ser seu professor e não admitia que uma Gryffindor lhe fizesse frente.

-Amanhã de manhã iremos ao Ministério e depois a casa dos seus pais. – declarou calmamente como se o que acabasse de dizer fosse uma coisa normal e quotidiana.

Ir ao Ministério era uma coisa mas visitar os seus pais e contar-lhes que não só estava casada com dezasseis anos como que estava casada com um professor mais velho que ela vinte anos era outra completamente diferente. Como reagiriam? Pensariam que estava apenas a brincar ou que tinha enlouquecido. Não conseguiria encarar os seus pais, nem via como poderia explicar o que tinha acontecido. E como imaginar Snape, logo Snape em sua casa? O que diria ele?

-O que direi aos meus pais? Não é muito normal o nosso casamento.

-Ora "ambos" diremos a verdade, como é óbvio.

-Os meus pais não me deixarão voltar…

-Terão de deixar, somos casados e como ainda é menor isso me dará um papel de… tutor.

Hermione deixou cair os talheres com força sobre o prato. Tutor. Isso significaria que agora Snape "mandava" nela? Teria direitos sobre a sua pessoa… Por outras palavras "pertencia" ao homem arrogante que desde o primeiro dia de aulas a tratou mal. Como é que a sua vida tinha chegado àquele ponto?

Snape não necessitava de entrar na mente da sua esposa para saber o que pensava ela. A cara petrificada que demonstrava dizia que ainda não sabia daquela parte do casamento, uma parte que certamente não gostaria.

-Até fazer dezassete anos terei a sua custódia. – declarou burlonamente. – Tenho a certeza que será isso o que o Ministro dirá.

-Não podem pedir uma coisa dessas! E os meus direitos? Eu tenho pais não preciso de nenhum tutor!

Snape respirou fundo. Estava a ficar farto daquela impertinente, quer dizer, mais do que antes, o que era um feito bastante considerável.

-É bom baixar o volume da sua voz, ainda sou seu professor. – disse friamente.

-Não vou permitir que além de meu esposo seja meu tutor. – disse mais baixo mas com a mesma firmeza.

-Eu serei seu tutor quer permita ou não.

-Então devo aceitar isto obedientemente? Eu ODEIO-O! – gritou Hermione e antes que Snape dissesse alguma coisa, saiu da sala a correr.

Entrou no quarto, sentou-se na cama e mandou a almofada contra o armário. O Ministério não tinha o direito de decidir uma coisa assim. Era inconcebível a ideia de lhe entregarem às mãos de Snape. Já tinha aceitado o facto de estar casada com ele mas que ele passasse a ser seu tutor não podia consentir. Ninguém mandava nela muito menos aquele homem que, apesar de respeitar, continuava a ser o mesmo morcego das masmorras.

Enxugou as lágrimas à manga direita e vestiu o pijama. A seguir deitou-se e cobriu-se com os cobertores. O calor a envolveu e o sono começou a transportar-lhe para um mundo confortável e sem a voz sarcástica de Snape a torturar-lhe.

-----------

Acordou cedo. O dia ainda estava escuro e o relógio mágico anunciava as 4:37 da manhã. Tentou voltar a dormir mas passado uns minutos desistiu, não conseguiria, tinha muitas coisas para pensar.

Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à casa-de-banho. Um rosto pálido e severo foi reflectido no espelho acima do lavatório mas Snape não se deu ao trabalho de olhar uma segunda vez para ele.

Abriu a torneira entrou na banheira e deixou que a água quente caísse em cima da sua pele e relaxasse os músculos. Encostou a frente à fria parede e fechou os olhos.

Estava tão habituado à solidão, porque não podia continuar a tê-la? Era a sua companhia, e a única companhia que queria. Era anti-social e não conseguia falar com alguém a não ser arrogantemente, não podia permitir que os outros encontrassem alguma possibilidade de o conhecer e descobrissem os seus pontos fracos.

Tinha criado muros tão altos em redor dos seus sentimentos que nem ele próprio os conseguia passar. Muros que uma vez se tinham desmoronado com apenas umas palavras simpáticas, mas que se ergueram mais fortes e resistentes depois.

Fechou a torneira, saiu da banheira e enrolou uma toalha verde em redor da cintura. A marca negra contrastava nitidamente com a cor branca da sua pele e movia-se lentamente recordando-lhe tempos que não conseguia nem lhe deixavam esquecer.

Quando se preparava para tomar o pequeno-almoço parou frente à porta onde dormia a sabe-tudo que ultimamente adquirira mais hábitos detestáveis dos que possuía até ali. Segundo aquela Gryffindor parecia que ele é que tinha a culpa. Como se fosse ele louco o suficiente para querer uma coisa assim.

Movido por um impulso desconhecido e contra a sua natureza, pronunciou um "Alohomora" e entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um suave perfume a flores que por um momento lhe embriagou os sentidos. Tudo estava calmo e as claras cortinas deixavam entrar a luz nocturna que projectava sombras nas paredes e nos cobertores da cama. Aproximou-se da cama com os mesmos passos silenciosos que aprendera a usar sempre e que lhe permitiam mover-se sem ser notado. Para um espião, eram uma regra básica de sobrevivência.

Uma figura dormia profundamente. Os cabelos castanhos caiam de maneira rebelde sobre a almofada e a respiração era compassada. Hermione Granger, agora Snape ainda navegava no mundo dos sonhos e, quando acordasse estaria de volta ao pesadelo...

Snape sorriu amargamente. Havia castigo pior do que estar ao seu lado?

-Professor?

Snape recuperou a sua máscara de indiferença. Não fazia parte dos seus planos que ela acordasse.

-O que faz aqui?

Hermione piscou os olhos numa tentativa de acordar plenamente e sentou-se. Os seus cabelos despenteados e ainda mais volumosos do que o normal somado à expressão sonolenta dava-lhe um aspecto inocente e infantil.

-Despache-se, quero ir ao Ministério o mais cedo possível. – ordenou.

Não sabia porque tinha ido até ali e a melhor maneira de evitar responder era mudar de assunto.

Hermione assentiu com o olhar fixo no homem e viu como este saia do quarto elegantemente, deixando a capa ondular atrás dele.

O que fazia Snape no seu quarto? Pretendia matá-la enquanto dormia? Riu. Snape podia livrar-se dela quando estava acordada...

Despertar e dar de caras com uns olhos negros e profundos a observarem-na de perto não tinha sido assim tão horrível. Apesar da discussão da noite anterior estava de bom humor, mas desconfiava que não seria por muito tempo. O melhor era aproveitar.

----------

Um dos motivos porque odiava colocar os pés no Ministério era ver todos os idiotas que ali trabalhavam. O mundo estava em guerra mas não via ninguém ali dentro a fazer o mínimo esforço para a combater. O que era o poder sem inteligência? A maioria dos aurores não mereciam ser chamados por esse nome e o próprio Ministro preferia viver na ignorância a enfrentar o que se passava mesmo à frente dos seus olhos. Completamente cego… Vivia num pequeno mundo fantasiado enquanto que o real se afogava em sangue. Às vezes perguntava-se porque motivo o Lord das Trevas não acabava logo com ele. Seria tão fácil…

Ao seu lado a sabe-tudo não disfarçava o nervosismo e caminhava com a cabeça baixa e o olhar fixo no chão. Hum… Apesar das horas a confusão era já aparente e, mesmo disfarçando, Snape sabia que olhavam para ele e para a sua acompanhante com curiosidade. Reprimiu um riso sarcástico e continuou a andar até ao escritório de Fudge. Tinha combinado um encontro no dia anterior, esperava que se lembrasse. Oh, sim devia lembrar-se, a sua presença era marcante, há muito tempo que o sabia. Fudge o temia, considerava-o um devorador da morte e só não o mandava para Azkaban por causa de Dumbledore.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou-os uma mulher com o cabelo comprido, curvas avantajadas e lábios pintados de vermelho vivo.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça. Então era aquele género de secretária que o Ministro gostava.

-Bom dia. – retribuiu Hermione com um sorriso.

-Vou comunicar ao Sr. Ministro que chegou.

A mulher entrou pela porta deixando-os plantados em frente a esta.

-Ninguém ali dentro a vai matar. – deixou escapar um dos seus típicos comentários.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e suspirou longamente.

-Pois não, mas vão retirar-me a liberdade é normal que não esteja propriamente feliz.

-Os Gryffindors são tão dramáticos…

A mulher escolheu esse momento para sair e Hermione não teve oportunidade de responder.

Gryffindors eram dramáticos hein? E os Slytherins o que eram? Cruéis? Traidores? Hipócritas? Ou cobardes?

-Podem entrar. – declarou.

Snape e Hermione entraram numa sala luxuosa e grande com tapetes orientais e paredes de madeira envernizada e moderna. Atrás de uma secretária um homem lia uns pergaminhos.

-Sr. Ministro. – cumprimentou Snape sem emoção alguma.

O homem deixou os pergaminhos de lado, levantou-se e apertou a mão de Snape.

-Sr. Snape que prazer.

Snape teve vontade de esmagar a mão daquele mentiroso.

-Sra…?

Hermione não sabia o que responder e nem o teve de fazer pois Snape adiantou-se.

-Apresento-lhe a minha esposa, Hermione Snape.

Fudge olhou de Snape para Hermione e de Hermione para Snape com confusão.

-Desculpe?

-A minha esposa, Hermione Snape. – repetiu.

-Não sabia que era casado e ainda mais com uma… jovem.

-É normal, este é o terceiro dia em que estamos casados e é exactamente sobre isso que viemos aqui.

Snape contou tudo sobre a primeira face do ritual de enlace que lhes tinham feito e cujo causador era desconhecido, não se esquecendo de nenhum detalhe. Fudge de vez em quanto interrompia para algum comentário o que enfurecia Snape. Odiava ser interrompido.

Depois de algumas horas o silencio caiu sobre a habitação. Hermione não sabia o que pensar e Snape nem sequer pestanejava, ostentando uma expressão vazia que lhe fazia lembrar as vítimas petrificadas de um Basilisco.

-Hum… um caso peculiar sem dúvida. – comentou Fudge esfregando o queixo. – Bem, não poderei evitar o escândalo pois mais tarde ou mais cedo isto se irá saber mas farei o com que sejam incomodados o menos possível.

-Assim o espero. – declarou Snape duvidando das palavras do Ministro. Os possíveis de Fudge equivaliam a zero.

-A relação entre um professor e uma estudante ainda mais sendo esta menor não vai ser bem aceite pela comunidade. – elucidou Fudge.

-Temos alguma outra hipótese? – inquiriu Snape friamente.

-Pois… n… não mas terá de ser o tutor da sua esposa.

Hermione permaneceu calada, não valia a pena se opor, acabaria por perder. Nunca desejou tanto fazer dezassete anos. Quando fosse maior de idade Snape perdia o seu papel de tutor… apesar de continuar com o de esposo.

-Com todo o gosto. – Snape sorriu misteriosamente.

Fudge levantou-se e retirou um livro volumoso e negro da única estante da sala e colocou-o em cima da secretária.

-De que se trata o livro?

Hermione não resistiu, a sua sede por conhecimento ultrapassava-a e a sua voz escapou antes que pudesse analizar o que pretendia dizer.

-O livro mantém arquivados todos os casamentos entre feiticeiros. – explicou Snape no mesmo tom que costumava dar as aulas. – É uma maneira de controlar que famílias existem e os movimentos das mesmas. Desse modo fica registado as evoluções das famílias entre as várias gerações, quais as mais antigas e as novas, a ligação entre duas famílias… Para procedermos à segunda face do enlace é obrigatório assinarmos o livro.

Hermione escutou atentamente o que o seu professor dizia e depois de Snape ter assinado ela fez o mesmo, escrevendo o seu nome à frente do dele.

A sua respiração estava acelerada em frente a si encontrava-se a casa onde tinha passado a infância e que guardava recordações de momentos felizes passados na companhia das duas pessoas que amava imenso, iria contar a grande novidade aos seus pais.

Logo que saíram do Ministério, Snape recordou-lhe que ainda havia outra visita a ser feita e que teria de ser nesse mesmo dia. Um dia cheio de emoções fortes...

Hermione fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los. Sim, era mesmo isso que faria. Não queria que os seus pais ficassem preocupados com ela e para evitar isso teria agir como uma boa actriz. Aproximou-se do homem de cabelos negros que ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta e entrelaçou a sua mão esquerda com a direita dele. Era fria e áspera (talvez por culpa do preparo dos ingredientes para as poções).

-Pode me explicar o que está a fazer? – perguntou Snape entre dentes.

* * *

Demorei séculos para escrever este capítulo!! Na minha cabeça gostei imenso das cenas mas depois não conseguia transformar os meus pensamentos em palavras. Ficou tudo muito complicado e acabou por não sair como queria, mas enfim... ¬¬

Espero que o próximo capítulo seja melhor. Vai ser sobre a visita aos pais de Hermione (o que estará a sabe-tudo a preparar? Ela assustou-me... Bem, não posso contar mais nada, depois descobrirão) e a segunda face do casamento (com direito a vestido de noiva e tudo!!)

Beijinhos e muito obrigada pelos comentários!! É bom saber que seguem esta "amostra" de fic P


	5. Juramento, pais e conversas

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Juramento, pais e conversas

-Pode me explicar o que está a fazer? – perguntou Snape entre dentes.

Tinha esperado uma pergunta daquele género. Teria de fazer Snape aceitar o seu plano independentemente do que sentiam um pelo outro. Não ia ser nada fácil mas era a única maneira de evitar que os seus pais sofressem uma depressão ao saber o que estava a acontecer. Eles não compreenderiam o que significava ela estar unida a Snape e que a única maneira de se separarem era um deles morrer. Apesar de tudo o que costumava explicar sobre o seu mundo era normal que a maioria das coisas fosse demasiado abstracta para que as pudessem entender. Se contasse a verdade aos seus pais o mais provável seria eles chamarem a polícia por muito que ela dissesse que não adiantaria para nada.

Por outro lado, se ela e Snape fingissem estar muito apaixonados um pelo outro, não diria que eles aceitassem mas, pelo menos a apoiariam…

Hermione não respondeu logo, tinha de encontrar um bom argumento que justificasse a sua acção sem que antes Snape a enfeitiçasse.

-Professor… antes de mais nada tente compreender o meu ponto de vista.

-Está a duvidar da minha inteligência?

-Não é isso… apenas seja compreensivo.

Snape assentiu ligeiramente permitindo que Hermione explicasse o que tinha em mente. Talvez fosse a curiosidade pelo motivo que tinha levado a sabe-tudo irritante a entrelaçar a mão com a sua ou o facto de estar demasiado surpreendido com isso, a verdade é que continuavam de mãos dadas e ele não fazia qualquer intenção de soltar a mão dela ou de planear um castigo severo num futuro próximo devido ao seu atrevimento.

-Sei que pode ser pedir demasiado mas… - "vá lá Hermione tu consegues" pensou ao mesmo tempo que reunia coragem. - … diante dos meus pais poderíamos fingir que nos vamos casar por amor e não que estamos casados por uma obrigação. Eles não precisam de saber o que nos aconteceu…

-Está a planear mentir aos seus pais, não acha que é uma atitude demasiado negativa para uma Gryffindor? Hum, talvez não…

-Quando se trata de uma mentira que evitará um mal maior, julgo que vale a pena. As vezes só podemos ser felizes com uma mentira.

Apesar de querer saber sempre mais, de ter uma grande paixão pelo conhecimento, costumava pensar, às vezes, se a sua vida não seria melhor se se limitasse a divertir e ter como maior preocupação fazer os deveres e passar nos exames. Sim, isso também a preocupava mas, mais do que as suas obrigações escolares, a guerra que se aproximava com passos silenciosos tinha uma maior importância. Observava como a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts ignoravam completamente o que acontecia fora das paredes do castelo, dos movimentos de Voldemort, das mortes abafadas pelo Ministério, da dor de ver um dos seus melhores amigos entrar numa depressão sem poder fazer quase nada para impedir isso. Eles riam, combinavam encontros em Hogsmeade, falavam sobre o que receberiam o no próximo Natal… tudo sem terem de carregar o medo do que na realidade estava a acontecer. Viviam numa espécie de bolha ilusória mas não viveriam eles melhor?

-Ah, então prefere viver na mentira do que enfrentar a verdade. Tem a certeza que está na casa certa? Não deveria pertencer aos Hufflepuff? – perguntou Snape num tom irónico.

-Estamos a desviar-nos do assunto. – disse Hermione ignorando o que o seu professor tinha dito. Não convinha dar uma resposta "torta" se o queria convencer a entrar no seu "teatro".

-Não sei por haveria de fingir estar… apaixonado por você. – declarou como se as últimas três palavras fosse a coisa mas asquerosa que tinha pronunciado em toda a sua vida.

-Por favor professor, o que perde o senhor em me ajudar?

-A questão não é o que eu perco em lhe ajudar mas sim o que ganho eu com isso.

Hermione deu um suspiro e mordeu o lábio inferior em concentração. Devia ter desconfiado que o seu professor pediria algo em troca, afinal ele era um Slytherin até à ponta dos cabelos. O que poderia ela dar a Snape?

-O que quer? – inquiriu passado uns segundos.

Snape deu um sorriso enigmático. Ela era obstinada, outra no seu lugar já teria desistido da ideia. Nesse momento não se lembrava de nada o suficiente mau para lhe pedir teria de pensar em alguma coisa com calma e com tempo.

-Depois digo-lhe.

-Tem de dizer agora para eu poder pensar se concordo ou não.

-Depois lhe informarei sobre o meu pedido, não agora. Ou aceita isto ou nada feito.

-Mas isso não é justo! – exclamou.

-Oh, já deveria saber que a palavra Justiça não faz parte do meu vocabulário.

-Está bem eu aceito. – disse por fim. Sabia que iria se arrepender mas não tinha outra hipótese. E Snape também não lhe pediria nada assim muito mau… ou sim?

-Óptimo então. – proferiu Snape. – Vamos fazer um Juramento inquebrável.

Hermione ficou a olhar para o seu professor enquanto este tirava a varinha das vestes. Ele estava mesmo a pensar fazer um Juramento inquebrável por causa daquilo?

-Acha que eu não vou cumprir a minha parte do trato? Eu sou uma mulher de palavra!

-Independentemente se é ou não uma mulher de palavra, como posso eu ter a certeza de que mais tarde irá fazer o que lhe peço?

Hermione cerrou os dentes e ia tirar a sua varinha quando se lembrou do lugar onde estavam.

-Não acho muito prudente fazer magia aqui. E se alguém nos vê?

-Sou muito mais experiente do que você, sei perfeitamente bem que não se pode fazer magia em frente aos estúpidos muggles. Por isso se eu não tivesse certeza de que ninguém nos verá, acha que, em primeiro lugar, tiraria em a varinha à luz do dia numa rua muggle? – indagou Snape com uma voz perigosamente baixa.

-Não… desculpe.

-Como não temos uma terceira pessoa para servir de Testemunha teremos de utilizar as nossas varinhas para fazer o encantamento.

-Sim.

Hermione largou a mão de Snape para ambos poderem dar as respectivas mãos direitas, o que era necessário para o Juramento. Depois com as mãos esquerdas cada um colocou a ponta da varinha sobre as suas mãos unidas e Snape declarou:

-Hermione, comprometes-te a a realizar aquilo que te irei pedir em troca de seguir a tua mentira aos teus pais?

-Sim. – jurou Hermione num sussurro.

Ouvir Snape a dizer o seu nome tinha-lhe provocado umas sensações esquisitas. Além de Dumbledore, Snape não tratava ninguém pelo seu primeiro nome e agora tinha dito o seu, apesar de ser apenas devido ao encantamento, tinha o dito…

Depois que a corda mágica ligou ambas as mãos e desapareceu, Snape e Hermione voltaram a guardar as varinhas como se nunca as tivessem utilizado naquele dia.

Hermione avançou até à porta da vivenda branca. Era uma casa não muito grande mas sim muito alegre. Por baixo de uma das janelas estava desenhado um gato com traços simples e infantis. O tinha desenhado quando era pequena, numa fase em que se julgava artista. Sorriu. Os seus pais nunca voltaram a pintar aquela parede, diziam que o desenho do gato fazia parte das suas recordações e que sempre que o viam lembravam-se do tanto que a sua filha tinha crescido desde então.

Nesse dia iriam ver que ela tinha crescido ainda mais do que eles pensavam…

Bateu à porta e esperou. Snape estava mesmo atrás dela e só o facto de que seria muito humilhante, fazia com que ela não se escondesse atrás dele.

Uma mulher alta com um avental castanho e o cabelo da mesma cor, preso num coque alto cujo alguns cabelos rebeldes se tinham desprendido, abriu a porta.

-Filha? – perguntou com um sorriso.

-Olá mãe!

-Oh, querida que surpresa tão… inesperada? – disse a mulher e abraçou Hermione com carinho.

-Pois… bem… tenho algumas novidades para contar…

-Ai é? Deve ser novidades muito importantes se em vez de estares em Hogwarts estás aq… - a mulher deu pela presença do homem de negro pela primeira vez. – Bom dia?

-Ah, queria apresentar-te… - começou Hermione.

-Muito prazer Severus Snape. – interrompeu o homem.

-Jane Granger, o prazer é todo meu. – cumprimentou. – Entrem.

A sala era muito arejada com janelas largas de cortinas brancas e paredes de um azul pálido. No centro havia sofás brancos em redor de uma mesa baixa em cima da qual várias molduras exibiam fotografias de um casal e uma criança que sorriam felizes.

-Querem comer qualquer coisa? Acabei de fazer um delicioso bolo de morangos e menta, é logo o teu bolo preferido querida, que sorte!

-Só por causa disso fiquei cheia de fome. – disse Hermione sentando-se no sofá. – Onde está o pai?

-Está lá em cima no escritório, sabes como ele é, quando não está no consultório a matar cáries só pensa no computador. Depois de lhes trazer o bolo vou chamá-lo. – respondeu Jane e saiu da sala deixando Hermione com Snape.

Snape na sua sala! Era hilário! O ambiente da sua casa e o seu sinistro professor realmente não combinavam. Estava completamente deslocado.

Snape não via a hora de poder sair dali. Tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que tomar chá com os pais da sabe-tudo insuportável. Como se tudo aquilo não bastasse, teria de fingir gostar daquela Gryffindor a ponto de se casar com ela por iniciativa própria. Quem, com uma ponta de senso comum, faria uma coisa dessas? Krum, mas esse idiota não contava, se era estúpido ao ponto de escolher por livre vontade pertencer à equipa dos leões então não era de admirar que gostasse de uma arrogante irritante e exibicionista.

Deu um suspiro de impaciência e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ele numa casa de muggles… O que aconteceria a seguir? Começaria a distribuir caramelos de limão durante as suas aulas?

Depois de deixar o bolo em cima da mesa, Jane subiu as escadas até ao primeiro andar, para chamar o marido, deixando Snape e Hermione em companhia um do outro, de novo.

-Teremos de ser convincentes. – afirmou Hermione para si mesma.

-Tem dúvidas da sua capacidade? Já não poderá voltar atrás.

-Claro que não. – mentiu.

A verdade é que sim, tinha medo de não conseguir convencer os seus pais de que amava o homem ao seu lado. Eles a conheciam demasiado bem, desconfiariam se ela se mostrasse muito nervosa…

Depois de uns poucos minutos Jane apareceu na sala com um homem de cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanhos claros por trás de uns óculos quadrados e modernos. Vestia um pullover vermelho escuro e umas calças de algodão azul escuras.

-Olá princesa! Uma visita a meio do ano, isso sim é que é um bom acontecimento.

Hermione abraçou o seu pai. Ele costumava chamar-lhe de princesa apesar desta lhe dizer inúmeras vezes que já não era a sua filha pequenina, que lhe pedia para ler histórias antes de dormir, mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava a tratá-la por esse nome. Não importava que tivesse quase dezassete anos para o seu pai seria sempre uma criança.

-Ah, deve ser o senhor Snape, a minha mulher disse que a nossa filha vinha acompanhada. – declarou o homem. – Bem, eu sou Declan Granger e julgo que está aqui por algum motivo, estou enganado?

-Não, eu estou aqui para lhes informar de uma coisa importante que envolve a sua filha e eu.

Declan e Jane sentaram-se no sofá em frente a Snape e Hermione com uma expressão séria.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa à minha filha? – perguntou Jane assustada. – Estás bem querida? Esse feiticeiro das Trevas fez-te alguma coisa? É por isso que estás aqui com o senhor Snape?

-Querida é melhor deixá-los contar antes de fazer perguntas. – sugeriu Declan.

Snape agradeceu-lhe mentalmente.

-Vai ser um bocado difícil para vocês compreenderem mas o motivo por que Severus e eu estamos aqui é para dizer que nos vamos casar.

Os instantes a seguir de Hermione ter revelado que se ia casar foram de um silêncio mórbido. Parecia que tinha anunciado a morte de alguém ou a pior catástrofe jamais vista.

-O-o QUÊ? – a primeira a raciocinar foi Jane Granger que se levantou do sofá.

-Acalma-te querida.- pediu Declan puxando Jane suavemente até que esta se voltasse a sentar. – O que tem a dizer sobre o que a minha filha acabou de dizer, senhor Snape?

-Tenho plena consciência de que a minha relação com a vossa filha não lhes agrade pois além de ser vinte anos mais velho do que ela sou seu professor de Poções em Hogwarts. No entanto Hermione vai fazer dezassete anos muito brevemente, ou seja, vai ser maior de idade no nosso mundo, eu a amo como nunca pensei que fosse possível conseguir amar. Não sou um homem romântico nem carinhoso mas quando entrego-me a alguém sou capaz de dar tudo por essa pessoa, incluindo a minha própria vida. Não quero, de maneira nenhuma, aproveitar-me de Hermione. Isso nunca passaria pela minha cabeça. Amo-a verdadeiramente e se quero me casar com ela é para a proteger.

Hermione escutou tudo o que Snape tinha dito e por uma milésima de segundo desejou que fosse verdade. Se Snape era mesmo capaz de dar tudo por aqueles que amava então essas pessoas teriam imensa sorte por terem o seu amor. O problema é que mais provavelmente Snape não era capaz de amar alguém...

-Mas a minha filha é demasiado jovem para tomar uma decisão como essa! Amor, não és obrigada a aceitar nada que não queiras. – disse Jane que era abraçada por Declan.

Hermione baixou o olhar. Se a sua mãe soubesse a verdade...

-Eu o amo mãe, ao princípio possuía apenas respeito por Severus mas aos poucos se foi convertendo em amor. Estou completamente apaixonada por ele, por aquilo que ele foi e por aquilo que ele é. Sei que tem os seus defeitos mas quem não tem? Sinto-me segura quando ele está ao meu lado e quero partilhar a minha vida com ele. Quero me casar com ele.

Dessa vez foi Snape quem desejou que fosse verdade. Nunca ninguém, além da sua mãe, o tinha amado. Houve um tempo em que tinha esperança que um dia encontraria o amor mas à medida que os anos iam avançado essa esperança foi diminuindo até se converter em cinzas. Cinzas levadas pelo vento gélido e cortante que com risos diabólicos lhe mostraram o caminho escuro das Trevas. Talvez estivesse condenado a uma vida sem saber o que significava o amor, a uma vida só de escuridão e sangue. Se alguém fizesse o sacrifício de o amar faria tudo por essa pessoa. O problema é que não era possível que alguém o amasse...

-Se é isso mesmo o que queres então tanto eu como a tua mãe estaremos do teu lado, certo Jane? – indagou Declan com uma expressão séria, a mesma que Hermione tinha tantas vezes.

-Cert... certo.

-Por favor senhor Snape, trate bem da minha princesa e não a afaste de nós, ela é tudo o que temos.

-Claro. – declarou Snape.

----------

Já tinham passado algumas horas desde que ela e Snape anunciaram o seu casamento aos seus pais. Tinha corrido melhor do que esperara. O pior foi quando Snape revelou que iriam casar-se nesse mesmo dia. A sua mãe opôs-se redondamente afirmando que era demasiado cedo e precipitado mas acabou por aceitar devido ao seu pai.

O seu pai era uma das pessoas mais compreensivas que conhecia. Apoiava-a em tudo. Confiava totalmente nela e desde que ela quisesse ele sempre estaria de acordo com tudo. Devido a isso, sentia-se mal por lhe ter mentido mas não poderia mesmo voltar atrás, se ele soubesse a verdade faria tudo para não a deixar ir o que originaria medidas drásticas por parte do seu professor. E ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Amava demasiado os seus pais para permitir que saíssem afectados de tudo aquilo.

Agora encontrava-se na cozinha com a sua mãe enquanto a ouvia falar sobre o vestido de noiva, a cerimónia, o que representava o casamento enquanto que Snape continuava na sala provavelmente a falar com o seu pai. Gostava de poder ser uma mosca para descobrir o que falavam eles.

-Hum, filha?

-Sim mãe?

-Bem, não sei como começar mas agora que te vais casar e isso tudo... pois...

-Passasse alguma coisa? - Perguntou Hermione. A sua mãe estava muito embaraçada.

-Devíamos ter tido esta... conversa à alguns anos atrás mas... o que eu estou a tentar dizer é que... alguma vez tiveste relações?

-Claro. – afirmou Hermione.

-Respondes com essa facilidade toda?

-Não devia?

Hermione estava a começar a ficar confundida. O que tinha de mal?

-Desde quando?

-Comecei no quarto ano. – respondeu.

-Quarto ano?! – exclamou Jane. – Esta juventude cada vez começa mais cedo...

-O Harry começou no quinto ano.

-Vocês falam sobre isso uns com os outros?

-Sim, não vejo o problema. – disse Hermione.

-Espero que tenhas feito com segurança.

-Como assim com segurança? – perguntou Hermione ainda mais confundida.

-Hermione! Filha, tu és muito inteligente, não me digas que mantiveste relações sem qualquer protecção!

-A que é que te refer...

Hermione sentiu as suas bochechas a ficarem quentes. A sua mãe e ela acabavam de ter uma conversa cruzada.

-Mãe eu estava a referir-me a uma relação amorosa não a uma relação sexual.

-Ah. – Jane respirou aliviada.

-Eu... eu nunca... pois eu... eu nunca tive uma relação sexual com alguém. – confessou Hermione completamente vermelha.

-Podes contar-me as tuas dúvidas a respeito e tens de conversar com o teu futuro esposo sobre isso.

Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha ao imaginar aquele tipo de conversa com Snape. 

* * *

Antes de mais nada quero pedir imensas desculpas pela GRANDE demora!! A culpa não é minha a sério, parece que os meus professores andaram a ler Harry Potter e gostaram dos métodos de Snape para mandar imensos trabalhos de casa!!! Além disso tive apresentações orais e estou em altura de testes, o que não me deixa com muito tempo disponível para escrever ToT. E a pior parte é que vou continuar a demorar para postar…

Bem, eu tinha dito que a Segunda fase do casamento seria neste capítulo mas como assim ele ficaria eeennnooorrrmmmeee decidi que era melhor ficar para o próximo.

Beijinhos e fico muito contente pelos comentários!!! É bom saber que estão a gostar da fic, aliás, é ÓPTIMO!! 


	6. Escutar atrás das portas

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Escutar atrás das portas

Há mesmo muito tempo que não entrava ali e, no entanto, nada tinha mudado no sótão. O sol do fim de tarde entrava pela janela iluminando as pequenas partículas de pó e projectando tons alaranjados sobre duas poltronas usadas, em que algumas das suas antigas bonecas repousavam com sorrisos minuciosamente desenhados. Uma carpete azul e circular preenchia o chão de madeira e um baú com detalhes de folhas largas e espalmadas guardava os vários tesouros da sua mãe. Era por um desses tesouros que Hermione estava novamente ali.

O vestido de noiva da sua mãe iria agora ser o seu. Nunca o tinha visto a não ser em fotografias nem nunca se imaginou a usá-lo. No entanto, iria acontecer totalmente o contrário, não só o iria trajar como que o faria nesse momento. O destino era mesmo irónico, parecia divertir-se a desesperar as suas marionetas.

Estava previsto terminar a segunda fase do casamento em casa de Snape com uma pequena cerimónia realizada por Dumbledore mas os seus pais insistiram para eles fazerem mesmo ali de modo a que também tivessem oportunidade de assistir. Como era filha única não queriam perder por nada do mundo o que estaria prestes a acontecer, para grande desanimo de Snape e até dela mesma. Sinceramente preferia ir para casa do seu professor e terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas do que continuar o dito teatro por mais algumas horas.

Tudo estava a ir por caminhos que ela não fazia a mínima intenção de escolher. Parecia que tinha perdido o livre-arbítrio. As suas palavras tornaram-se mudas e as vozes dos outros mais altas.

-Quem diria! Terás mesmo de usar o meu vestido, não há tempo para nos enfiarmos em lojas até encontrarmos algum suficientemente bonito. Não quero dizer que o meu seja maravilhoso mas é muito melhor do que os que se costumam ver nas montras. Foi feito numa costureira de propósito para mim e agora tu também o vais vestir…

-Mãe, não precisas de estar tão nervosa, não é o teu casamento. – riu Hermione.

Sempre que o nervosismo apertava a sua mãe falava até não poder mais, coisa que tanto ela como o seu pai achavam deveras engraçado.

-Desculpa querida, mas não consigo evitar. Vais casar! Nunca pensei que fosse tão cedo, aliás, nem nos meus sonhos mais mirabolantes tal passou-me pela cabeça. Tens mesmo a certeza que o queres fazer?

Hermione forçou-se a sorrir, porque motivo a sua mãe tinha de tornar tudo mais difícil? Porque a obrigava a voltar a repetir coisas que não queria dizer mais?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida. – disse automaticamente. Tinha a certeza que iria se casar com Snape mas era mentira que "queria" fazê-lo.

-Não consigo compreender, és ainda tão nova, terás uma vida inteira pela frente, porquê essa pressa toda?

-Eu amo o Severus e porque motivo esperar mais tempo se o posso fazer agora? Além do mais, ignoras alguns aspectos do mundo no qual vivo e bem… o tempo não é das coisas mais vastas que temos, poderá não haver possibilidade de me juntar a ele no futuro, por mais próximo que seja. – declarou Hermione sem coragem de olhar a sua mãe nos olhos.

Queria tanto contar a verdade e poder se livrar pelo menos da culpa de estar a enganar os seus pais. No entanto, era obrigada a inventar e as mentiras saíam da sua boca demasiado facilmente para o seu gosto. Será que estava a começar a convencer-se a ela própria do que dizia aos seus pais? Um calafrio viajou pela sua pele com a dimensão da ideia e Hermione apressou-se a prender com cadeados bem pesados esse pensamento e a enterrá-lo nas profundezas do seu inconsciente.

Jane não comentou mais nada acerca disso. Aproximou-se do baú, ajoelhou-se e abriu-o. Hermione colocou-se ao lado dela mas em pé e observou o vestido dentro dentro do referido baú.

Era mesmo muito bonito, de cor branca com pequenas flores vermelhas bordadas ao longo do decote que deixava os ombros descobertos. Era simples mas perfeito. Não gostava de roupa demasiado detalhada e agradecia pelo facto da sua mãe também não.

-Vais luzir como a princesa que és. – declarou Jane com um sorriso e depois retirou o vestido e olhou para ele perdida em recordações.

----------

Snape olhou outra vez para o relógio e depois novamente para a porta de entrada. Porque Dumbledore demorava tanto? Seria de prepósito? Daquele feiticeiro tudo era possível e quem sabe se ainda não tinha vindo para o fazer estar ali mais tempo do que o necessário? Era o director que iria completar o enlace e, como tal, era indispensável que estivesse presente.

-Como é ensinar… hum… Poções?

Foi arrancado dos seus insultos mentais para com o director e deu um novo gole de licor. O pai da sabe-tudo o tinha servido, alegando ser um dos mais apreciados de toda a Grã-Bretanha. E era bom mas nada como o velho whisky de fogo que espalhava-se pelo corpo como como brisas incandescentes.

-Ensinar Poções seria algo extremamente prazeroso se não tivesse o tipo de estudantes que tenho. Nenhum dos meus alunos consegue sentir a importância e a força de algo que, apesar de não ser apelativo logo no primeiro encontro, é uma das fontes de magia mais antiga e fundamental.

-Até a minha filha? Ela sempre foi muito curiosa, sempre quis descobrir tudo e tem tido notas excelentes. – comentou Declan.

-Hermione… a sua filha realmente demonstra algum interesse e… ela é a única dentro da minha sala que eu tenho a certeza que se interessa, pelo menos o mínimo admitido, pela minha disciplina.

Tinha dito… Tinha dito! Uma coisa era pensar e saber que ela era boa aluna na sua disciplina e outra muito diferente era dizê-lo em voz alta com todas as palavras e sem uma única letra irónica. Queria sair daquela casa com todas as suas forças. Se ficasse ali muito tempo quem saberia o que poderia chegar a dizer.

Declan sorriu provavelmente com orgulho e Snape bufou imperceptivelmente.

-Espero que possa perdoar a minha má educação mas que idade é que o senhor tem?

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e fitou o homem à sua frente avaliando o que lhe era perguntado. Sabia muito bem a que lugar queria a pergunta chegar.

-Tenho 37 anos, mais vinte do que a sua filha. – seria directo mas cuidadoso.

-Somos quase da mesma idade, o que não posso dizer que não é estranho. Sempre tinha imaginado o meu genro muito mais novo. – sorriu Declan. – Porquê a minha filha que ainda é praticamente uma criança a alguém mais maduro?

-Acho que já tinha respondido a isso. E acredite, a sua filha deixou de ser uma criança à bastante tempo atrás, sempre foi mais madura e responsável do que é normal na idade dela.

-Mas ainda assim não consigo compreender… Ela só tem 16 anos e, por mais madura que seja, ainda não pode percebe a totalidade da dimensão de tudo o que está prestes a realizar e isso preocupa-me como pai. Preocupa-me imenso.

-Pensei que o senhor iria apoiar o meu casamento com a sua filha. – relembrou Snape.

-E vou, se é o que a minha filha quer então aceito o vosso casamento e não mentia quando disse que estaria do lado dela mas isso não me impede de pensar nos dois lados da balança. Continuo a achar que existe demasiadas diferenças em vocês os dois mas respeito o vosso amor e as vossas decisões… apesar de não as entender.

Snape foi poupado de falar o quer que fosse pois nesse momento bateram à porta. Declan levantou-se e foi abri-la.

-Boa tarde, espero que Severus Snape lhe tenha avisado da minha visita. Sou o director da escola onde a sua filha estuda.

-Sim o Sr. Snape comentou. Muito prazer sou Declan Granger, entre.

Do outro lado Albus Dumbledore fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça e Declan desviou-se para o deixar entrar.

-Tem uma bonita casa. – elogiou Dumbledore.

Passou os olhos por toda a sala até recaírem sobre Snape. Sorriu e Snape desejou pegar fogo aos caramelos de limão. Tinha a sensação de que Dumbledore se estava a divertir com toda aquela situação. Até podia ouvir a voz dele: "Caro Severus, como está a ser o serão com os pais da tua esposa? Ainda continuas a achar que os muggles possuem menos inteligência que os feiticeiros?"

Dumbledore tomou o lugar ao lado do seu espião e voltou a sorrir como se adivinhasse o que estava a pensar Snape nesse momento. E esse facto enfureceu ainda mais o professor de Poções.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu Declan voltando-se a sentar.

Dumbledore manteve uma conversa amigável com Declan e Snape voltou a olhar para o relógio, desta vez e desejar que a sabe-tudo descesse logo para irem embora de uma vez por todas. Já fazia horas que ela e Jane tinha subido com a desculpa de que a sabe-tudo precisava de se arranjar visto ser, no fim de contas, uma cerimónia e um dia especial. Por ele já tudo tinha terminado à horas atrás. Só era necessário fazerem votos, trocarem alianças e que Dumbledore dissesse o encantamento final.

-Já está pronta. – anunciou Jane a descer as escadas.

Alguma das suas preces tinham sido ouvidas. Snape levantou-se seguido por Dumbledore e Declan. Este último subiu as escadas beijando a Jane pelo caminho.

-Sra Granger. – cumprimentou Dumbledore.

-Deve ser o director de Hogwarts.

-Vejo que a sua filha a mantém informada.

-Não tanto como eu gostaria… - disse Jane. - Hermione fala muito bem do senhor, diz que é o maior feiticeiro dos nossos tempos.

-Oh, eu não diria isso, existem muitos melhores do que eu mas que ainda não foram descobertos como tal.

Snape que acompanhava a troca de palavras entre o director e a mãe da Gryffindor, desviou os olhos para o cimo da escada a tempo de ver duas figuras a começarem a descer em câmara lenta. A primeira coisa em que pensou foi que nunca tinha visto algo que se assemelhasse mais a um anjo como a rapariga que olhava nesse momento para ele. Toda ela parecia feita de luz aos seus olhos, o vestido que trajava conferia-lhe luminosidade e uma eterna pureza. Só quando se apercebeu a quem os seus pensamentos se referiam é que é que se obrigou a esquecê-los. A sabe-tudo não era um anjo, não era feita de luz nem irradiava luminosidade e pureza.

Snape e Hermione deram as mãos, fizeram votos, trocaram alianças e Dumbledore realizou o feitiço do enlace final.

Hermione sentia o coração mais pesado. Ele dançava uma música de mil orquestras e parecia não haver espaço suficiente dentro de si para isso. O que devia ela fazer agora? Não sabia se seria uma boa ideia fazer o que estava a pensar mesmo se isso reforçasse o seu amor "aparente" por Snape. Fazer ou não fazer? Questão resolvida, o faria.

Encheu os pulmões de todo o ar que conseguiu, olhou para Snape que a observava com uma expressão questionadora, fechou os olhos, esticou-se de maneira a ficar ao mesmo nível do seu professor e juntou os seus lábios com os dele à espera de sentir qualquer espécie de nojo. Mas isso não aconteceu. Todos os problemas afundaram-se no vazio, deixou de pensar e concentrou-se no que estava a sentir. O beijo foi-se aprofundando e Hermione permitiu a língua de Snape de entrar na sua boca e começar uma exploração lenta e suave. Uns braços a rodearam e Hermione desejou ficar assim para todo o sempre. O que não aconteceu pois Snape afastou-se produzindo-lhe uma frustração tão invulgar que esteve a ponto de reclamar em voz alta.

Snape ainda podia sentir uns lábios doces contra os seus e teve de se controlar para não a voltar a agarrar e se perder em outro beijo. Aquilo não estava bem… Ao princípio ficara surpreso mas depois deixou-se levar numa sensação tão forte que o céu e a terra trocaram de lugar.

----------

Tinham abandonado a casa dos seus pais à algumas horas e Hermione contemplava, sentada no parapeito da janela, a paisagem ao longe. Não havia falado com Snape desde o beijo, o medo do que o seu professor lhe poderia dizer retirava-lhe toda a coragem. Podia imaginar mil e um comentários sarcásticos e não se sentia suficientemente preparada para os ouvir.

Suspirou e levantou-se. Começava a ficar frio e a noite era oculta por nuvens grossas e negras que ameaçavam largar a chuva a qualquer altura. Só esperava que não trovejasse, sentia um medo irracional de trovões.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e o som de passos no andar de baixo. Quem deveria ser a uma hora daquelas? Saiu do seu quarto, desceu as escadas evitando causar o menor barulho e escondeu-se atrás da porta da sala de estar. Seria bastante estúpido entrar quando a suposta visita era Lucius Malfoy.

Do lugar onde estava conseguia ver Malfoy mas não Snape. O Devorador da Morte, ostentava o mesmo porte altivo e superior de sempre.

-Não me ofereces nada para beber? Onde estão os teus bons modos? –inquiriu Malfoy sentando-se na poltrona em frente à lareira apagada e cruzando as pernas.

Um minuto depois Snape apareceu no seu campo de visão para entregar um cálice com um líquido âmbar a Malfoy e tornar a desaparecer.

-Sabes porque estou aqui? – era mais uma certeza do que uma pergunta.

-Sim, sei. – afirmou a voz do seu professor. – E não vejo motivo para te dar explicação alguma.

-Ora, somos companheiros à tantos anos, quase família, mereço saber o que aconteceu, não é? Não esperas mesmo que acredite no que os jornais dizem, é completamente absurdo.

Hermione mexeu-se inconfortável, era óbvio o assunto que tratavam.

-Não duvido da tua capacidade para saber que a maioria do que os jornais dizem é apenas ficção mas o Lord já sabe qual a verdadeira razão porque me casei com aquela sangue-de-lama e isso chega.

-Sempre misterioso… Faz parte de alguma missão secreta? – indagou Malfoy enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o cálice.

-Quem sabe…

-Não sei como convenceste a sangue-de-lama a se casar contigo, é realmente suspeito… no entanto, não digo que não nos traga muitas vantagens.

-Demasiadas Lucius, só te posso dizer que essas vantagens agradaram imenso ao Lord.

-Claro… - anuiu Malfoy numa voz especulativa. – Mesmo assim não sei como alguém pode viver casado com uma Gryffindor de sangue podre. Espero que não acabe por te "contaminar" também, isto é, se não te encontrares já "contaminado".

-Quanto a isso não te preocupes Lucius, não estou e não me deixo "contaminar" tão facilmente.

-Bem, tenho de ir embora, é tarde, Narcissa está à minha espera e amanhã há muita coisa para se fazer… no Ministério. Fudge precisa da minha ajuda e quem sou eu para a negar?

-Compreendo.

Hermione encolheu-se mais e seguiu com o olhar Snape e Malfoy a caminharem em direcção à porta e só quando esta se fechou após o Devorador da Morte ter saído é que se permitiu relaxar.

-Espero que tenha achado a conversa interessante. – comentou Snape sem se voltar para trás.

Hermione engoliu em seco e encarou as costas do seu professor. Ele sempre soube que ela encontrava-se ali! Pensava ter sido discreta o bastante mas pelo visto isso não foi o suficiente…

-Esqueceu-se que sou um espião? Sou muito cauteloso, não posso me dar ao luxo de alguém descobrir qualquer coisa sobre mim por qualquer discuido.

Snape voltou-se e entrou na sala para se deixar cair em cima da poltrona que à apenas uns minutos tinha servido de acento a Malfoy. Hermione entrou também e sentou-se na poltrona em frente, provavelmente aquela em que Snape esteve sentado.

-Quando Malfoy referiu a palavra "contaminação" não estava só a referir-se ao facto de estar comigo pois não? – indagou pensativamente.

-Não. Malfoy está desconfiado no que se refere à minha verdadeira lealdade. – respondeu Snape monotonamente.

-Mas isso é muito perigoso para si!

-Por enquanto julgo que não. Mesmo se o Lord das Trevas não confiar na minha lealdade para com ele não me eliminará por enquanto. Espera ganhar qualquer coisa com o nosso casamento…

-Hum.

-É melhor ir para a cama, amanhã retornaremos a Hogwarts e a primeira aula é Poções. – aconselhou Snape com um imperceptível sarcasmo.

-Sim.

Hermione estava quase no hall quando o barulho grave de um trovão ecou pelas paredes. Parou de andar, pretificada pelo medo. Sentia-se novamente a criançinha de cinco anos que chegava com o seu ursinho ao quarto dos pais para dormir com eles. Em Hogwarts o medo era menor pois dormia no mesmo dormitório que outras raparigas mas ali, naquela casa já por si sombria sentia-se completamente desamparada.

-O que faz ainda aqui? – perguntou uma voz atrás de si.

-Eu… eu tenho fobia aos trovões professor. – revelou, envergonhada.

Esperou ouvir os risos de Snape pela primeira vez mas eles não chegaram aos seus ouvidos o que a deixou intrigrada.

-Poderá dormir no meu quarto, tenho trabalhos para corrigir por isso ficarei acordado até tarde. – declarou Snape. – Se a luz das chamas da lareira não lhe fizerem confusão impedindo-a de dormir, claro.

Hermione não soube o que pensar. Snape tinha dito mesmo o que acabava de ouvir?

* * *

Não me matem! Além do pouco tempo disponivel as musas inspiradores andam esgotadas e, como tal, tornasse mais complicado escrever… Perdoem esta pobre alma pelo novo atraso:P

Quero agradeçer-vos imenso pelos comentários!! Fico sempre muito feliz quando os leio :)

Beijinhos :)


	7. Conversas Ocultas

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Ergueu o olhar do monte de pergaminhos amarelados onde tinha acabado de colocar uma péssima classificação e observou-o a sua cama, mais precisamente quem dormia sobre ela. O motivo de a ter convidado a ficar ali era-lhe completamente desconhecido, apenas ouviu a sua voz a declarar aquela oração tão improvável mas ao mesmo tempo envolta numa verdade absoluta. Realmente sentira a necessidade de a manter perto de si e fora de qualquer receio que esta poderia ter.

O que se passava com ele? Não era algo que poderia considerar normal… Sentia-se assustado por de um momento para o outro os seus pensamentos não se destinarem apenas a queixarem-se da vida que tinha mas também a perderem-se em imagens daquela rapariga. Não queria isso… não podia… Da última vez que deixara algum afecto de entrar na sua existência sofreu um desgosto tão amargo que cometera os piores erros da sua vida. Erros impossíveis de apagar, marcados a fogo na sua alma.

Com o dedo indicador e o polegar esfregou os olhos e posou a pena negra sobre a mesa envernizada. Sentia-se cansado e, por mais que tentasse, não tinha forças para continuar aquele trabalho. Além do mais, no dia seguinte tinha muita coisa para fazer e, apesar de o considerarem de pedra, continuava a ser um ser humano que precisa de dormir de vez em quando.

Encontrava-se parado em frente à porta, pronto para sair do seu quarto e descansar na sala de estar durante algumas horas quando, sem razão aparente, decidiu rodar os calcanhares e aproximar-se da cama de dossel cujos cobertores de seda negra com sombras de verde escuro eram inundados pela luz alaranjada das chamas da lareira. Sentou-se na berma da cama e estudou a figura que nela sonhava a sono solto, como fez na noite anterior.

-O que me está a acontecer? – questionou num sussurro deixando cair os ombros e livrando-se da sua natural rigidez.

As palavras perderam-se no ar e Snape suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção à sua sangue-de-lama. Parecia encontrar-se em plena paz… O que estaria ela a sonhar? Gostava de poder saber, deveria ser um bom sonho, desprevenido de qualquer problema…

Deixou-se levar por aquela imagem que irradiava calma e sem perceber a sua consciência acabou por se render…

---------

Hermione sorriu e voltou a acomodar-se ainda mais naquela fonte de calor. Ainda encontrava-se naquela fronteira entre os sonhos e a realidade e tudo era demasiado confuso para fazer qualquer sentido. Porém, uma certeza projectou-se na sua ensonada mente: Aquela suposta almofada era dura demais para ser considerada confortável e as almofadas tinham de ser, pelo menos, um bocado fofas e moles. Com esforço abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes para clarificar a visão.

Como compreendeu rapidamente, tinha razão, aquilo no qual encostava a sua cabeça não era uma almofada mas sim um corpo que se movimentava, levemente, para cima e para baixo em sincronia com uma respiração regular. Também se apercebeu de um braço a rodear-lhe possessivamente a cintura, e tal surpresa a deixou sem reacção momentânea. A primeira pergunta que fez mentalmente foi porque estava ela a dormir com alguém, a segunda foi quem seria esse alguém e a terceira foi porque motivo continuava sem se mexer.

Livrou-se do abraço e afastou-se até ao outro lado da cama. Viu o homem, com quem misteriosamente tinha dormido, a remexer-se e a acordar lentamente e a sua identidade foi-lhe revelada. Tinha passado a noite na mesma cama que Snape! Mas quando... como... porque acordara encostada nele? Recordações da noite passada foram passando em frente aos seus olhos mas nenhuma delas explicava aquela situação incrédula.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi um calor a abandona-lo sem piedade e um desejo incontrolável de o recuperar de qualquer modo. Para isso Snape passou as mãos pelos olhos de forma a incentivá-los a abrirem. Quando o fez reparou na figura sentada ao seu lado e a realidade abateu-se com um peso de chumbo sobre todo o seu ser. Tinha acabado por adormecer! Dormiu ali com a sua mulher... com a Gryffindor... Como deixou que uma coisa assim acontecesse?

-Quando me deixou dormir na sua cama não disse nada sobre dormir você também nela! – exclamou Hermione pulando da cama profundamente indignada mas também, por uma estranha razão, envergonhada.

Tinha dormido praticamente sobre o seu professor! E pior ainda... há muito tempo que não dormia tão bem!

Snape deu um meio sorriso sarcástico e ergueu uma sobrancelha, como tantas vezes fazia. Toda aquela situação estava a revelar-se extremamente cómica, a sangue-de-lama tinha o rosto completamente corado e por causa dele… quem diria.

-Estamos casados, porque não podemos dormir juntos? – inquiriu calmamente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, completamente surpresa com a pergunta que o seu professor lhe fazia.

-Porque… eu não gosto de você, o nosso casamento não é de verdade!

-Não é de verdade? Podemos não ter concordado com ele mas garanto que tudo isto é bastante verdade.

-Mesmo assim não tem o direito de se deitar comigo! – como é que ele podia agir daquela maneira?

Na noite anterior aceitara dormir no quarto do seu professor porque, por mais suspeito que fosse o convite, o seu medo de trovões era maior. Imaginara os milhões de intenções que poderia snape ter em mente com aquele convite mas nunca pensou que este fosse se deitar com ela quando encontrava-se a dormir. Não fazia o mínimo sentido. Porque quis ele dormir com ela? Snape odiava-a, até poderia afirmar que sentia nojo dela por isso não conseguia encontrar qualquer motivo que explicasse a razão de acordar com ele também naquela cama.

-Pare de se autovalorizar, acha mesmo que quis dormir consigo? Ainda possuo a minha consciência intacta.

-Então porque dormiu? – retorquiu Hermione encarando o homem sentado na cama.

-Não lhe devo explicações mas como não quero ouvir a sua voz irritante durante todo o dia com perguntas sem sentido, responderei. – declarou Snape. Desceu da cama, alisou a túnica e colocou-se em frente a Hermione. – Depois de corrigir inúmeros vergonhosos deveres, sentei-me na minha cama para descontrair mas acabei por adormecer. Satisfeita?

-S… sim. – Hermione engoliu em seco. Aquela proximidade de Snape estava a deixá-la nervosa. E a expressão do seu professor não era propriamente de animosidade.

-Então, já que satisfiz a sua curiosidade saia do meu quarto. – ordenou Snape friamente.

Hermione não esperou uma segunda vez, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, apoiando-se nela e ocultando o rosto com ambas as mãos. Porque não conseguia ter uma conversa civilizada com Snape? Se teria de passar a sua vida ao lado dele pelo menos queria que se dessem melhor. Mas isso parecia tão difícil e inalcançável…

Uma hora depois Snape desceu as escadas e encontrou a sua esposa preparada para ir embora. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para começarem as aulas, faltava apenas alguns minutos para começar a ouvir todo o género de idiotices… o que não era algo que lhe estimula-se a aparatar em Hogwarts nesse momento.

-Feliz? – perguntou inesperadamente o que fez Hermione fixar os olhos nos dele.

-Como?

-Tenho de repetir sempre as mesmas coisas? Perguntei se está feliz, é uma questão simples, a menos que o simples para si seja complicado.

Porque estava Snape a perguntar se ela estava feliz? Apesar de ser uma questão simples, sabia que havia uma segunda intenção… havia sempre quando se tratava de Snape.

-Porque haveria de estar feliz? – retorquiu.

-Responde com uma pergunta… hum… - comentou Snape pensativamente, para depois mudar de assunto. – Aproxime-se, ou não quer voltar a Hogwarts?

-Porque me perguntou se eu estava feliz? – inquiriu Hermione aproximando-se do seu professor até estarem a milímetros um do outro. Tão perto que as suas respirações se confundiam uma na outra.

-Se não responde à minha pergunta porque havia eu de responder à sua? – Snape abraçou-a e desaparatou.

--------

Era maravilhoso respirar novamente o ar mágico de Hogwarts. Depois de ter chegado com Snape, separaram-se. O seu professor foi tratar de alguma coisa referente à aula e ela encontrava-se agora em frente ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Tinha medo da reacção dos seus amigos perante tudo o que se estava a passar. E se eles já nem quisessem olhar para ela? Eles odiavam Snape desde o primeiro momento em que o viram e agora seriam obrigados a conviver com uma amiga casada com ele... Poderia ser difícil demais para eles.

Respirou fundo e quando ia dizer a senha para entrar na sala comum, o retrato abriu-se de repente e à sua frente apareceu Harry, Ron e Ginny que pararam de falar quando a viram.

-Hermione! – Harry afastou-se dos outros e abraçou a amiga. – Estava muito preocupado...

Hermione devolveu o abraço aliviada e emocionada por saber que pelo menos Harry não a tinha rejeitado.

-Como estás? – perguntou Harry afastando-se e mostrando um sorriso.

-Como é que achas que ela está? Por Merlin, está casada com Snape, existe algo pior? – indagou Ron aproximando-se também da amiga e trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

Hermione sorriu com o comentário e ficou séria novamente.

-Como está Victor? – perguntou.

-Pois... ele está... como é que achas que ele está? – indagou Harry.

Deveria encontrar-se mesmo muito mal, tinha de falar com ele.

-Não te culpes pelo que lhe está a acontecer, ele acabará por ficar bem. – Ginny entrou na conversa e deu um sorriso confortante.

-Vou ter com ele. – afirmou Hermione decidida.

-Deixa-o ficar sozinho por enquanto, ele precisa de ordenar os seus pensamentos. – declarou a mais nova dos Weasley.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e suspirou. Victor não seria o mesmo com ela... e ela conseguia compreender isso. Voltou a olhar para os seus amigos e viu afecto nos olhos deles.

-Pensei que já não me quisessem como amiga. – confessou de repente. Baixou o olhar de novo e mordeu o lábio.

-Nunca mais penses uma coisa dessas! – exclamou Harry com aborrecimento.

-És nossa amiga, estaremos sempre ao teu lado. – argumentou o ruivo.

Quando é que Ron tinha amadurecido? Hermione sorriu. Tinha muita sorte por ter dois amigos como eles, não poderia pedir nenhuns melhores porque simplesmente melhores do que eles era muito improvável de existirem.

-Mas eu pensei que... que me declarassem traidora...

-Dumbledore explicou-nos a situação, sabíamos que não eras capaz de fazer algo assim... conhecemos-te Mione. – declarou Harry com seriedade. – Só não compreendemos quem é que pode ter causado esse casamento e porque o fez.

-Dumbledore também parece não saber. – disse Ginny

-Só pode ter sido um Slytherin! – afirmou Ron com convicção.

-Mas como é que um Slytherin entraria na nossa sala comum? – perguntou Ginny.

-Isso é fácil, com uma poção polissuco, eu próprio e Ron já entramos na sala comum dos Slytherin. – contou Harry. – Por isso qualquer um poderia ter-se passado por alguém dos Gryffindor e entrado...

Hermione lembrou-se da sua transformação falhada e fez uma cara de asco. Cuspir bolas de pêlo durante dias não tinha sido uma experiência nada agradável. Suspirou. O que Harry dizia fazia todo o sentido, mas faltava um pequeno pormenor...

-E como é que ele cortou-me a mão sem eu dar por nada?

-Ora, deve haver algum feitiço para isso, tu que sabes tantos feitiços diferentes deves saber. – afirmou Ron.

Ficou pensativa, talvez sim houvesse algum e ela não se lembrasse nesse momento... Hum e Snape? Ele era um espião, como é que também deixou fazerem-lhe aquilo? Ele próprio admitiu que estava sempre com atenção a tudo o que se passava à sua volta.

-Hermione acorda! – exclamou Ron. – Já chegamos às masmorras e tu pareces... como é que são aquelas coisas que tu contaste uma vez Harry?

-Zombies. – riu Harry. – Nós vamos ajudar-te a descobrir o culpado Mione, mas agora estamos em território inimigo é melhor deixar-mos a conversa para mais logo.

-Sim. – anuiu esta.

Entraram na sala húmida e sentaram-se nos respectivos lugares. Snape já lá estava dentro e encarava a turma como se olha para um monte de lesmas. Os Slytherins ficavam de um lado enquanto que os Gryffindors ficavam do outro, não havia misturas entre as duas casas rivais. Quando perceberiam que aquela inimizade teria de acabar o mais depressa possível?

-Silêncio! – ordenou Snape.

Dirigiu-se até à secretária e agarrou um monte de pergaminhos. Tinha uma surpresa para a turma, uma surpresa de que não iam gostar… mas era por isso mesmo que a fazia.

-Hoje vão fazer um teste teórico sobre as poções que têm realizado ao longo deste ano. – revelou com um pequeno sorriso ácido perante o levantamento de sussurros entre os alunos. Obviamente naquele momento deveriam estar a falar mal dele, o que não era uma novidade para si.

-Mas nós não estamos suficientemente preparados! – protestou Hermione alto demais.

Foi uma reacção espontânea que de certeza lhe traria graves consequências. Snape olhava para ela como se estivesse a pensar qual das maldições utilizaria. Estava arrependida de ter praticamente gritado mas ele sabia que ela não tinha estudado nos últimos dias. Apesar de saber toda a matéria não se sentia preparada o suficiente.

-Só por estar casada comigo não pense que poderá tomar essas atitudes dentro da minha aula!

A turma voltou a murmurar entre si, obviamente sobre o assunto do ano e Hermione encolheu-se na cadeira o mais que conseguiu. Se o arrependimento matasse…

--------

Costumava fazer a ronda com Ron, que também era prefeito mas como o ruivo tinha uma composição sobre o Protesto dos vampiros contra as leis impostas pelos feiticeiros para História da Magia, Hermione concluiu que era melhor deixa-lo a fazer o dever e ir sozinha. O castelo à noite convertia-se em um lugar um bocado sombrio e, como tal, era muito mais tranquilizante estar acompanhada, mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Concentrou-se em encontrar qualquer coisa suspeita nos corredores perto das masmorras, que como eram também perto das cozinhas existia uma maior probabilidade de encontrar alguém fora dos dormitórios.

A aula de Poções tinha sido horrível, além de humilhada teve de aguentar os comentários melosos e vergonhosos durante duas horas. O teste até não tinha corrido mal mas o mesmo não podia dizer do teste de Harry e Ron que de minutos a minutos olhavam para ela com olhos suplicantes. Snape era mesmo uma pessoa odiosa… Sorriu sem motivo aparente.

O som de vozes a acordou das suas divulgações e Hermione escondeu-se atrás de uma armadura. Queria apanha-los "in fragantti".

-Mas como é que ele descobriu?

-Não sei! É um completo mistério, tomei tanto cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse…

Era a voz de Zabini e Malfoy! O que estariam eles a tramar? Hermione continuou no seu esconderijo. Ultimamente ouvir conversas alheias se estava a tornar um hábito.

-Pelo visto todo esse cuidado não foi suficiente. – afirmou Zabini.

-Pois… quando eu souber quem "deu com a língua nos dentes" mais vale que ele esteja bem longe daqui. – declarou Malfoy.

-E agora o que pensas fazer?

-Por enquanto nada, tenho de agir com cautela. Além do mais, o pior já eu fiz…

-Lamento Draco.

-Não lamentes Blaise, não suporto que sintam pena de mim, e tu sabes isso!

As vozes foram-se afastando e Hermione saiu de detrás da armadura. Malfoy e Zabini também eram prefeitos por isso não lhes podia, como era lógico, tirar pontos. A única coisa que compreendeu de toda a conversa entre os dois Slytherins foi que alguém tinha tramado Malfoy e que este se ia vingar…

-Hermione?

Esta virou-se de repente com o coração a bater rapidamente e deu de caras com Neville.

-O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou irritada, ele tinha-lhe pregado um grande susto. E além disso, já era demasiado tarde para que ele andasse pelos corredores, mais precisamente pelas masmorras.

-Desculpa Hermione, mas tive de cumprir um castigo com o professor Snape… - Neville baixou os olhos com tristeza.

Coitado do Neville, era o que mais sofria nas mãos de Snape, tirando Harry, é claro. Em todas as aulas o seu professor tinha de criticar muito negativamente todo o trabalho do seu amigo. Se Snape não fosse tão duro para Neville, tinha a certeza que ele se tornaria um aluno melhor a poções.

De certeza que aquele tinha sido um castigo injusto! E já devia ser perto da meia noite. Tinha obrigado Neville a realizar o castigo até tão tarde, era impossível gostarem de Snape.

-Não precisas de pedir desculpa, eu é que ando meio irritada durante estes dias. – confessou.

-É normal. – afirmou Neville.

Hermione sorriu. Neville tinha sido a primeira pessoa com quem falara desde que entrara no mundo da magia.

-Vamos para os dormitórios? Já é tarde e a minha ronda acabou.

-Sim vamos.

* * *

Mais uma vez desculpem o meu GRANDE atraso!!  
Beijinhos e obrigada pelos comentários!!  



	8. O pedido inesperado

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

O pedido inesperado

Pela janela podia observar o amanhecer de um dia que prometia tudo menos sol. As nuvens mostravam-se cinzentas e carregadas de chuva e um furioso vento parecia querer derrubar todos os pinheiros da floresta proibida. Sem dúvida que o Inverno apresentar-se-ia rigoroso e destemido. Nos próximos dias a chuva deixaria de cair e os flocos de neve pintariam toda a paisagem de um branco puro. Mas não era apenas a temperatura do ambiente que estava a descer de uma maneira rápida, ele também se sentia a gelar por dentro e a razão… a razão foi o seu último encontro de Devoradores da Morte.

Snape encostou a frente ao frio vidro da janela e fechou os olhos. As palavras do Lord das Trevas ainda faziam eco dentro da sua cabeça, repetindo sem cessar aquela ordem disfarçada de um simples pedido, cujo principal objectivo era beneficiar o lado dos assassinos do qual também ele fazia parte.

Não tinha a mínima ideia de como poderia evitar o que lhe tinha sido pedido. De que maneira escaparia daquela? Muitas vezes conseguia contornar o que lhe era ordenado com ajuda do velho director, mas seria impossível não realizar precisamente "aquilo" sem que o Lord percebesse. E não era só ele que estava condenado…

Sacrificara muitas coisas e muita gente… no entanto os rostos das suas vítimas eram desconhecidos, não existia qualquer laço que os unisse. E assim sendo, apesar de nos seus pesadelos eles se levantarem dos mortos para lhe assombrarem até o dia nascer, não era tão doloroso como seria se os conhecesse realmente.

Mas agora…

Não… não se sentia capaz… não "aquilo".

**Flash Back (Três dias antes)**

Qual seria o feiticeiro que diria que o esconderijo do Lord das Trevas se situava na zona industrial da Londres muggle? Provavelmente ninguém. Snape sorriu amargamente. Não era a primeira vez que estava nesse lugar e, no entanto, nem sequer podia dizer a Dumbledore que era ali que se reuniam tantas vezes os Devoradores para servirem o seu senhor cegamente. Nunca odiou tanto o feitiço "Fidelius"…

Olhou em redor para se certificar que não havia ninguém por entre os velhos edifícios e avançou com passos rápidos mas ao mesmo tempo tão silenciosos que dava a sensação de andar em cima de plumas. Não levava as vestes de Devorador nem a tão conhecida máscara, em vez disso, um manto negro flutuava com o vento à medida que abria caminho até uma abandonada fábrica de brinquedos. Um capuz largo ocultava-lhe o rosto e na mão direita a varinha estava pronta para disparar qualquer feitiço ao mais pequeno sinal de um possível ataque.

Entrou por uma precária porta, coroada com uma tabuleta de aspecto medíocre e velho com teias de aranha que dizia "Toys and Company" com letras vermelhas e verdes cuja tinta já não era muito nítida, e um cheiro a pó invadiu-lhe as narinas. Só o facto de estar habituado impediu-lhe de começar a espirrar e a tossir.

Contornou as inúmeras caixas de papelão fechadas e aproximou-se de uma das partidas estantes de madeira em cima das quais havia alguns antigos brinquedos muggles. Para lá delas estava o refugiu tão procurado pelo chamado lado da "Luz". Como desejava ter ao seu lado Dumbledore e os membros da Ordem da Fénix prontos a invadir com coragem e determinação aquele ninho de víboras.

Era hora de saber o que queria o Lord… Snape soltou o ar dos pulmões e pensou na senha guardada sob "Fidelius". De logo, a estante que se erguia à sua frente desviou-se para a esquerda deixando descoberta uma porta de madeira com uma chave dourada na fechadura. Uma chave "dourada". Snape não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto irónico e inteligente era o Lord. Escondia-se atrás de todas as coisas que queria destruir.

Abriu a porta e permitiu que uma escuridão gélida o abraçasse. Pronunciou um "Lumus" e a suave luz desgarrou alguma obscuridade permitindo-lhe distinguir um corredor comprido. Quando pensariam em colocar tochas nas paredes? Começou a caminhar e deteve-se em frente a uma porta com um símbolo de uma serpente. Um símbolo que faria parte de toda a sua vida… Entrou sem cerimónias e deteve-se quando uma figura com as vestes de Devorador mas com o rosto descoberto se interpôs à sua frente.

-Até que enfim chegaste… O Lord não gosta de esperar. – afirmou o Devorador.

-Não precisas de te preocupar Avery. – declarou Snape com sarcasmo e o começo de um sorriso ácido.

O outro homem cerrou os dentes e "estreitou" os olhos perigosamente.

-O sempre irónico professor de poções, verdade?

-Nem sempre, digamos que é apenas na maior parte do tempo.

-Então diz-me, utilizas a ironia quando mantens uma conversa com Dumbledore ou ela é apenas reservada a nós?

Foi a vez de Snape "estreitar" os olhos. Como poderia Avery insinuar tais coisas por entre meras palavras? Com que então não era apenas Lucius que desconfiava da sua lealdade. Teria de ter cuidado, qualquer deslize e cairia numa armadilha mortal.

-Não deverias fazer suposições como essas Avery. – aconselhou Snape.

-Dá-me apenas um motivo para não fazer.

-Alguém também as poderá fazer sobre ti e não convém, não é? – ameaçou Snape indirectamente.

-Mas eu sou fiel ao Lord e ele sabe isso, nunca se acreditaria em ti! – exclamou Avery apontando a varinha a Snape.

Este não se imutou, continuou com a tranquilidade e a frieza que tanto o caracterizava.

-Veremos… - concluiu Snape. – Agora diz-me de uma vez por todas onde está o Lord pois não tenho tempo para perder contigo.

Avery ainda lhe lançou um olhar cheio de ódio mas depois baixou a varinha e começou a andar.

Subiram por umas escadas com degraus não muito seguros (ameaçavam quebrarem-se à mínima pressão), e foram dar a uma sala amplia e insalubre. Era um género de mistura entre escritório e biblioteca, iluminado por velas suspensas no ar e sem uma única janela. Dava uma sensação de claustrofobia, assemelhava-se a uma jaula fechada a cadeado que em vez de grades oferecia paredes de pedras negras como se estivessem numa masmorra.

O Lord das Trevas estava sentado no mesmo lugar que da última vez em que Snape ali esteve para lhe contar sobre o seu casamento: numa poltrona em frente a um jogo de Xadrez cujas peças brilhavam malignamente sobre as várias luzes avermelhadas das respectivas velas.

-Bem vindo novamente ao meu humilde lar, Severus.

A voz do Lord das trevas entrou nos seus ouvidos como finas adagas de gelo apesar de não ser o mesmo tom de voz gélido do costume. Não sabia por que motivo o tinha chamado para uma "conversa" particular mas se tinha uma certeza era a de que o assunto não seria do seu mínimo agrado. Nunca antes estivera sozinho na presença do némesis da Luz, os outros Devoradores da Morte sempre encontravam-se com ele. Porque era agora diferente? Seria algo tão controverso e secreto que mais ninguém poderia saber? E porque o mandara chamar a ele? Ou então, será… será que em vez de querer "falar" com ele, tinha descoberto sobre a sua lealdade para com Dumbledore? Será que saberia que ele era um traidor e espião do lado da Luz? Se assim fosse, significava que a última coisa que viria na vida era, nada mais nada menos que aquele a quem há uns anos atrás se aliara na esperança de esquecer o seu grande desgosto. Ao fim e ao cabo, não era nada que já não imaginasse…

-My Lord. – Snape fez uma reverencia.

-Senta-te. – ordenou com uma estranha voz simpática que Snape sabia não corresponder à verdade. – Podes retirar-te Avery.

Avery fez uma reverencia, olhou uma vez mais para Snape e saiu.

Snape sentou-se na poltrona vazia do outro lado do tabuleiro de Xadrez.

-Um jogo? – perguntou com o mesmo tom de voz e Snape assentiu ao de leve com a cabeça. - É mais divertido quando não jogamos com nós próprios, não concordas?

-Sim, my Lord.

Voldemort fez algo semelhante a um sorriso e Snape pensou como podia um sorriso transformar-se num acto diabólico quando se tratava do Lord.

-Derrotar os outros é sempre mais prazeroso… - declarou Voldemort avançando com uma das peças.

Snape também começou a jogar. Era as peças brancas…

-Novidades sobre o possível causador de teu infortúnio, ou deveria dizer… da nossa oportunidade perfeita para matar de uma vez por todas Potter e Dumbledore?

Voldemort nem sequer levantou o olhar do tabuleiro, parecia que estava a falar do tempo… e, se calhar, para ele era como estar mesmo a falar de algo tão trivial como o próprio tempo. Snape, no entanto, estudou o homem com rasgos de serpente como se tentasse descobrir onde queria ele chegar com aquela pergunta.

-Não, continuo a não ver quem poderia ter feito tal coisa. – respondeu. Na verdade, com tanta coisa que exigiu a sua total concentração nas últimas semanas, não tinha tido tempo para pensar no causador do seu casamento.

-Hum… estás a perder qualidades Severus, por estas alturas já deverias saber quem foi o culpado. – outra jogada por parte das peças negras.

-Talvez sim…

-… ou talvez não. – concluiu Voldemort levantando, por fim, os olhos.

Snape baixou o olhar em sinal de obediência e movimentou uma das suas peças para território inimigo.

-Essa sangue-de-lama vai ser-nos muito mas mesmo muito útil. – comentou Voldemort.

Snape encarou-o. O Lord das Trevas tinha algum plano em mente, não havia dúvidas.

-Sim. – anuiu.

-Ela vai ajudar-nos imenso… e sabes por que motivo?

-Não my Lord.

Nesse momento o "Rei" de Voldemort alçou a sua espada em sinal de vitória.

-Antes de mais nada devo dar-te os parabéns Severus pois segundo o que tenho preparado… - Voldemort fez uma pausa para observar a sua boa jogada no Xadrez.

Enquanto isso o professor de Poções não conseguiu disfarçar a tempo a sua confusão deixando-a aparecer nos seus olhos numa milésima de segundo.

-…vais ser pai, não é maravilhoso?

Pai? Como assim pai? Do que falava o Lord?

-A melhor maneira de ter a amiguinha de Potter sob o nosso controlo é possuir algo que lhe pertença e pelo qual ela faria tudo para recuperar. Tenho a certeza que se tiverem um filho e eu "sequestra-lo" ela ajudar-nos-á na condição de recuperá-lo, mesmo que para isso tenha de sacrificar os seus amigos. Afinal, o que deverá ser mais importante para ela? Potter ou o seu próprio filho?

As palavras entravam de forma lenta na mente de Snape. Em primeiro lugar nunca daria um filho seu ao Lord das Trevas e em segundo lugar não havia maneira de sequer pensar em ter um filho com a Gryffindor.

-Não há outro modo dela nos ajudar? – inquiriu Snape. Sabia que era arriscado fazer uma pergunta assim mas naquela ocasião não deu muita importância a esse facto… tamanho o "choque" que acabava de sentir.

-Não questiones as minhas decisões, Severus.

-Lamento my Lord.

-Tenho motivos para pensar que não pretendes cumprir o que eu disse?

-Não, senhor. – respondeu. – Se é o que deseja então é o que terá.

Voldemort deu mais um dos seus peculiares sorrisos.

-Fico feliz por isso… não me desiludas Severus.

**Final Flash Back**

Uma coisa era sacrificar um desconhecido e outra, bem diferente, era mandar o seu próprio filho para a morte. Teria de falar com Dumbledore o mais rápido possível, ele saberia o que se deveria fazer.

O professor de Poções contemplou os flocos de neve, que à segundos atrás não passavam de gotas de água a caírem de forma violenta, e suspirou. Afinal começara a nevar mais cedo do que pensava.

----------

Fechou a porta com força e avançou. Já não estava ninguém no dormitório, ninguém além de Harry e Ron, que dormiam profundamente mesmo com o barulho que ela tinha provocado de propósito. Deviam de estar a acabar de tomar o pequeno-almoço pois dentro de apenas alguns minutos teriam a sua primeira aula do dia, no entanto não era isso o que estava a acontecer.

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso malvado quando parou entre a cama de Harry e Ron. Retirou a varinha de dentro do seu manto e pronunciou um feitiço não-verbal. De súbito apareceu um caldeirão cheio de água a voar em cima da cabeça de cada um dos seus dois amigos. Com outro movimento da varinha os dois caldeirões entornaram o seu conteúdo em cima das suas vítimas.

-AH! Estou a afogar-me, socorro! – gritou um Ron todo encharcado abanando os braços em todas as direcções.

Harry sentou-se na cama com uma cara de mau-humor e fitou Hermione.

-Não era preciso medidas tão drásticas Mione. – disse.

Hermione fez uma expressão inocente ao mesmo tempo que tentava não começar a rir.

-Desculpem. – declarou. – Mas como vocês são sempre os últimos a descerem à sala comum, desta vez não resisti, tive de vir acordá-los pessoalmente.

-Que simpático da tua parte. – disse Ron já mais calmo e levantando-se da cama. – Tens consciência de que podia morrer de ataque cardíaco, certo?

-Que exagero! – defendeu-se esta.

-Atchim. – espirrou Harry. – Acho que é melhor passarmos pela enfermaria, está muito frio e estamos os dois molhados até aos ossos.

-Concordo, pelo menos vamos ter de faltar à primeira aula. – disse Ron sorridente. – Obrigado Mione, afinal sempre tiveste uma ideia fantástica ao nos acordar desta maneira!

-Os rapazes são tão exagerados. – lamentou Hermione enquanto abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Hum... Já desconfiava que não eras uma rapariga como as outras, exageras sempre as coisas, principalmente quando se trata de exames. Agora sei a resposta... – argumentou Ron pensativamente.

-Porque não nos contaste Mione? Afinal não és uma rapariga? – inquiriu Harry a rir.

-Idiotas! – exclamou Hermione corada. – Espero por vocês na sala comum... não se demorem!

Começou a descer as escadas quando lembrou-se que tinha-se esquecido de uns apontamentos no seu dormitório. Tivera quase toda a noite acordada para acabar de os fazer, tratava-se de umas traduções de runas antigas que embora não fosse preciso para a aula de Runas Antigas, nunca era demais fazer. E nesse dia seriam de grande ajuda numa pesquisa que tinha de realizar. Deviam de estar perto dos seus apontamentos de poções. Poções. Durante as últimas semanas só tinha partilhado algumas palavras com Snape e tinha sido durante as aulas. Não é que isso fosse de algum modo mau mas não podia deixar de sentir que alguma coisa se passava com o seu recente esposo... Não implicava tanto com Harry ou com Neville e, além disso, parecia distraído, como se alguma coisa o preocupasse...

-Bom dia Hermione! – exclamou alguém que ia em sentido contrário ao dela, ou seja, a subir as escadas.

-Bom dia para ti também, Neville! – cumprimentou sorridente.

-Sabes onde está a Ginny?

-Acho que já deve estar no Salão Principal, a vi sair da sala comum quando me dirigia ao vosso dormitório para acordar Harry e Ron. – informou.

-Ah, é que tenho umas coisas para lhe entregar... é melhor ir ter com ela, até já. – Neville deu meia volta e desceu as escadas a correr deixando uma Hermione surpreendida para trás.

Logo que chegou ao seu dormitório pegou no pequeno monte de folhas em cima da mesa de trabalho. Estava ali tudo o que precisava era só colocar na pasta. Guardou os papéis entre as páginas do seu livro de Aritmancia, dessa maneira não se esqueceria deles visto que teria de abrir o livro durante a respectiva aula. Ia sair novamente do dormitório quando viu um pergaminho em cima da sua cama. De quem seria? Sentou-se na cama e começou a ler o que dizia. Na verdade apenas tinha uma única frase:

"_Espero que o casamento esteja a ser divertido!_

_Ass: O Culpado"_

Leu a mesma frase várias vezes. O que significava aquilo? Alguém estava a brincar com ela e com o seu professor de Poções, eram peças num grande jogo de Xadrez cujo jogador era um completo desconhecido. Precisava de encontrar Snape. Seja quem fosse, conseguiu entrar nos dormitórios das raparigas e não conseguia imaginar que se tratasse de alguma das suas colegas com quem partilhava a habitação. Precisava de descobrir quem é que se escondia por detrás daquelas palavras. Teria de haver alguma maneira para isso…

Guardou o pergaminho dentro do manto, segurou na pasta e saiu do dormitório a correr. A sua próxima paragem seria as masmorras, Snape deveria de estar lá.

Harry e Ron olharam para ela com interrogação quando esta apareceu a correr na sala comum.

-Onde vais? – indagou Harry seriamente.

-Tenho de fazer uma coisa urgente, vemos-nos depois. – e saiu da sala sem dar tempo para mais interrogações da parte dos seus dois amigos.

Seguiu caminho até à sala de Poções sem se importar pelas miradas confusas de quem a via correr como se estivesse a ser perseguida por Devoradores da Morte. Porém Hermione reparou numa pessoa que mal a viu virou a cara para o lado oposto. Tratava-se de Viktor

Ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ele, cada vez que se aproximava ele recuava. Evitava-a descaradamente, nunca ficava no mesmo lugar que ela e isso magoava-a. Viktor estava a sofrer mas também não a deixava ajudá-lo, a culpa daquilo tudo não foi dela e sabia que ele sabia isso perfeitamente. No entanto, tal não mudava o facto dele fugir, de não a querer ouvir…

Sem dar por isso estava parada em frente à sala de Poções. Entrou em silêncio e procurou com o olhar algum sinal do seu professor, mas nada, tudo o que encontrou foi uma sala da aula totalmente vazia.

Talvez estivesse no seu escritório… Dirigiu-se até lá e bateu à porta com o punho direito. Depois de bater mais de quatro vezes seguidas e ninguém ter aberto a porta teve de se convencer que Snape também não se encontrava ali.

-O que estás a fazer aqui sangue-de-lama?

Hermione virou-se e deu de caras com um loiro platinado, mais precisamente Malfoy. O menos que precisava nesse momento era de se encontrar com esse.

-Não necessito de te dar explicações. – disse.

-Isso são maneiras de falar com alguém superior? Ninguém te deu uma boa-educação? Oops, que despistado sou… com pais muggles é óbvio que é impossível ter uma boa-educação.

-Não te dou o direito de falares assim dos meus pais! – exclamou retirando a varinha de dentro do manto.

Quem é que Malfoy pensava que era? Já estava habituado ao facto dele a chamar sangue-de-lama mas não permitiria que falasse dos seus pais.

-Não me digas… estás a pensar mesmo em atacar-me? – inquiriu ironicamente.

-Se tiver de ser, sim.

O som de passos e de metal a bater no chão fez com que tanto Hermione como Malfoy parassem de discutir. Deveria de ser Snape… Alguém agarrou-a pelo braço e a puxou para trás de uma estátua de um cavaleiro.

-O que pensas que estás a fazer? – perguntou abafadamente Hermione.

-Cala-te. – ordenou Malfoy dirigindo os olhos para a figura que nesse momento passava pelo corredor.

Hermione seguiu-lhe o olhar para se deparar com um cabelo comprido e loiro tão claro que se assemelhava ao prateado. Um cabelo que só poderia pertencer à família Malfoy. Era Lucius quem estava ali.

-É o teu pai. – deixou escapar Hermione.

-Eu sei, não faças barulho.

A primeira pergunta que passou pela cabeça de Hermione foi o que estava a acontecer ali.

* * *

Espero que gostem!!  
Obrigada pelos reviews e desculpem por vos obrigar a esperar tanto tempo pelas actualizações.  
Beijinhos


	9. Decisões difíceis

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a JK Rowling.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Decisões difíceis

Snape entrou dentro do gabinete do director sem sequer bater à porta. Precisava de desabafar com alguém e receber os conselhos apropriados. E esse alguém não poderia ser outra pessoa além de Dumbledore. Sim, era a decisão certa a se fazer. Não só era uma obrigação relatar-lhe todos os planos do Lord como não havia nenhuma outra alternativa de poder resolver aquele dilema.

Dumbledore encontrava-se atrás da sua secretária como se já o esperasse e um sorriso solene preencheu-lhe a face ao vê-lo entrar. Como não sabia mas aquele castelo parecia contar ao velho director tudo o que nele se passava. Só assim se justificava o facto deste saber sempre tudo o que acontecia à sua volta, só assim poderia saber que ele viria visitá-lo nesse momento. Poderia ser um pensamento absurdo mas Snape cada vez acreditava mais nele.

-Senta-te Severus, será uma longa conversa. Não é assim? – perguntou o velho director cruzando as mãos e apoiado a cabeça nelas.

-Não sei Albus, eu realmente espero que não. – disse com uma voz ligeiramente sarcástica.

-O que se passou na reunião com Tom para te deixar nesse estado?

Nesse estado? Tinha a certeza que as suas emoções estavam bem guardadas por detrás da sua frieza. Sentia-se um pouco perdido pois não sabia o que fazer mas uma coisa era sentir e outra, completamente diferente, era demonstrar isso. Odiava que os outros descodificassem algum sinal humano em si porque isso era um sinal de fraqueza e ele não queria ser fraco. Não podia.

Nem o director deveria conseguir ultrapassar a sua barreira mas a verdade é que acontecia precisamente o contrário. Desviou o olhar dos olhos azuis enérgicos com frustração e observou uma esfera com inscrições em latim, guardada numa das prateleiras que mobilavam toda a sala. Talvez dessa maneira estaria mais seguro e mais de acordo à imagem de homem sem sentimentos que tanto trabalho lhe deu criar num passado muito longínquo.

-Sabes o que é mais engraçado? – começou com um ar ausente. - Não me matou apesar das tantas falhas que cometi e que fez muitos dos seus súbditos desconfiarem de mim.

Dumbledore examinou-o com seriedade e franziu o sobrolho.

-Mas imagino que não é só por isso que estás assim. Ambos já sabíamos disso muito bem e concordamos que Tom não se quer livrar de alguém como tu sem ter provas mais claras do que os relatos dos outros Devoradores. Quanto a falhas não creio que as cometas, não falhas que poderão ser reveladoras da tua lealdade para comigo. Confio em ti e nas tuas capacidades meu rapaz.

-Não sei se mereço toda essa confiança…

-Eu sei. – disse Dumbledore de forma definitiva. – Agora é melhor dizeres o que te está a afligir. É algo relacionado com Hermione?

Snape anuiu com a cabeça. E para seu desconcerto o director sorriu. Estaria completamente loco? Porque estava a sorrir se não havia a menor graça naquela importante conversa? Alguma coisa no olhar incrédulo de Snape devia ter persuadido Dumbledore pois este alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso e declarou:

-Estás preocupado com Hermione.

Se não fosse todo o seu auto-controlo, Snape teria aberto a boca ao extremo. Não estava preocupado com aquela Gryffindor! Isso era inconcebível… teria de ser. A sua preocupação residia apenas e só apenas na perspectiva de ter que entregar um possível filho às mãos de um assassino. Porque tinha Dumbledore de dizer uma coisa tão ridicula como aquela? Por Merlin!

-Nem tu acreditas nisso. – refutou arrogantemente.

-Oh, mas claro que acredito Severus. E tu sabes que tenho razão, mas não é fácil que admitas nem para ti próprio…

Snape bufou por entre os dentes cerrados e apertou os nós dos dedos até eles ficarem brancos. Não havia nada para admitir!

-O Lord quer que eu tenha um filho com Hermione para depois entregar-lhe a criança. – revelou directamente. Já estava farto daquelas insinuações disparatadas do velho director e queria sair dali para fora.

Dumbledore endireitou-se e esfregou os olhos por detrás dos óculos com cansaço.

-Então é isso. – afirmou mais para si do que outra coisa.

Snape contou, com todos os pormenores possíveis, a sua conversa com o Lord. A expressão de Dumbledore era serena mas pensativa à medida que ouvia. Não foi interrompido nenhuma vez e deu graças por isso mas não podia parar de pensar no que se passaria na cabeça do director. Precisava de saber o que pensava Dumbledore sobre aquilo.

-O que pensas fazer Severus? – perguntou depois de este ter terminado o relato.

O professor de Poções levantou-se e passou a mão direita pelos cabelos numa atitude muito imprópria tratando-se dele. O que pensava fazer?. Durante os últimos dias dera voltas e voltas àquela questão e chegava sempre ao mesmo ponto: Não tinha outra hipótese do que terminar o seu papel de espião. Um papel que representou durante anos e anos e que o fizera sacrificar muitas coisas… mas que evitara acontecimentos ainda mais catastróficos do que aqueles que aconteceram e aconteciam.

-A Ordem ficará sem o seu espião.

-Já esperava essa resposta. – Dumbledore ergueu uma taça de prata cheia de caramelos de limão e inclinou-a para Snape talvez na esperança que este retirasse um.

E foi o que o homem de negro fez. Foi um gesto automático quase inconsciente. Toda a sua concentração estava à espera de algum comentário acerca de tudo o que contara.

-Consigo compreender a situação em que tu e Hermione se encontram no meio de tudo isto, no entanto, a Ordem não pode ficar sem espião neste momento.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e os seus olhos negros espelharam intensidade. Não esperava que Dumbledore dissesse precisamente aquilo… Como podia estar o velho director de acordo com a entrega de um possível filho seu ao lado do Lord das Trevas? Não, Dumbledore não poderia sugerir tal coisa… era ilógico… patético até. Ele não faria isso. A modéstia nunca for a o seu forte, sabia que a Ordem dependia muito dele, mas já se tinha arriscado muito por ela. Aquilo não iria fazer. Tinha muitos defeitos, mais defeitos do que propriamente virtudes mas nunca seria capaz de condenar um filho seu à morte.

-Não tires conclusões precipitadas. – declarou Dumbledore depois de um minuto de silêncio. – Pode ser injusto e tanto tu como Hermione têm liberdade para não aceitar, apenas quero que penses no que significará revelares já o lado da guerra que verdadeiramente apoias. Nunca seria capaz de entregar alguém a Tom e tu sabes isso, Severus. O que eu peço é que sigas o plano de Voldemort no que diz respeito a teres um filho e assim fornecer-nos mais nove meses para encontrar alguém que possa fazer o teu lugar no meio dos Devoradores. Se renunciares o teu papel de espião já então ficaremos algum tempo sem saber o que planeia o outro lado.

-Então queres que eu tenha um filho com a Gryffindor para poder espiar o Lord durante mais algum tempo.

-Exacto. Mas é claro que não entregaremos o teu filho nem ninguém a Tom. Trata-se de conseguir tempo, o que é muito importante para nós. Harry precisa de preparar-se melhor e a nossa obrigação é ajudá-lo nos que podermos.

Harry Potter. O futuro de todos nas mãos de um incompetente! Tinha de se arriscar tanto para algo no qual não acreditava muito. Mas… mas não era por Harry que durante tantos anos aguentara a dupla vida que tinha… foi por ela… por Lily.

-Sim, é o mais certo a se fazer. – afirmou com a indiferença Slytherin em que era especialista.

-Mais alguma coisa te preocupa?

Claro que sim!

-Não. – respondeu.

-Óptimo! Acompanhas este pobre velho num chá?

-Lamento Albus mas tenho muita coisa para fazer, sabes como é… muitas negativas para dar.

A verdade é que não queria passar mais algumas horas naquela sala a falar do maravilhoso que eram os doces.

-Oh, que pena. Convidarei a Minerva então. – declarou Dumbledore. – Nunca os posso convidar ao mesmo tempo senão o mais certo é ficar sem nada "inteiro" no meu estimado gabinete. Quando resolverão as vossas diferenças?

Snape fingiu meditar.

-Não as vamos resolver. Pedir uma coisa dessas é absurdo e tenho a certeza que Minerva lhe dirá a mesma coisa.

-Certo. – declarou Dumbledore risonho.

-Adeus director. – despediu-se Snape.

-Adeus… tem um bom dia.

Pois, claro… um bom dia. Como se os milagres existissem. Afastou-se até à bendita porta desejoso de a ultrapassar. Quanto mais tempo passasse com Dumbledore mais probabilidades tinha de ser vítima dos comentários enigmáticos do director e se encontrava ainda com menos paciência do que o normal para os tentar resolver.

-Ah e Severus, tenta ser um pouco mais justo nas classificações dos Gryffindor.

Snape dedicou-lhe um sorriso arrogante e saiu.

----------

Hermione observou Lucius Malfoy a afastar-se e saiu detrás da estátua. Malfoy tinha-se escondido do próprio pai. Muito estranho. Ali havia gato… Riu para si. Ainda utilizava expressões muggles, o que era normal, tinha sido criada como uma.

Draco Malfoy sempre tinha falado do pai com orgulho. Não perdia uma oportunidade para demonstrar que o seu pai era poderoso e que podia ter tudo o que desejasse. No entanto, naquele momento Malfoy não parecia muito contente por o ter visto. Observava a figura imponente de Lucius Malfoy a afastar-se pelo corredor, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e Hermione reparou ainda como enterrava as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Sim, alguma coisa se estava a passar entre eles os dois.

-Podes explicar-me o que acabou de ocorrer? – perguntou.

O loiro olhou para ela com superioridade e deu um sorriso irónico.

-Desde quando tenho de dar explicações a alguém, e mais… desde quando tenho de dar explicações logo a ti? – replicou ao mesmo tempo que alisava o seu uniforme.

-Desde que me "atiras" para trás de uma estátua. Olha Malfoy eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com a tua vida mas…

-Ainda bem que reconheces isso. – disse o loiro preparando-se para andar.

Não tinha esperado outra coisa. Sabia que ele não lhe contaria nada, era algo básico. E, além do mais, não era assunto seu. Tinha mais coisas para fazer do que estar ali na companhia de um loiro arrogante que destruíra o coração de Ginny.

-Sinceramente não imagino como Ginny pode ter-se apaixonado por ele. – murmurou para si.

-O que é que disseste? – o loiro parou de andar e Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

E agora? Ele a tinha ouvido!

-Na.. nada, não disse nada. – respondeu.

-Não sou como os teus "queridos" e estúpidos amigos. O que é que te contou Ginny? – o seu tom era ameaçador e Hermione engoliu em seco.

-O que se está a passar aqui?

Uma voz grave fez Hermione virar-se. Nunca ficou tão contente em ver o seu professor de Poções. Estava com os braços cruzados e uma expressão questionadora. Todo ele era intimidador, Malfoy ao seu lado não passava de um principiante.

-Estávamos a ter uma pequena conversa "amigável". – quem respondeu foi Malfoy.

Snape analisou Draco durante uns segundos e depois assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mesmo assim, o corredor em frente aos meus aposentos não é um lugar para se manter conversas… amigáveis. – afirmou com um tom sarcástico. – Dez pontos a menos para os Gryffindor.

-Dez pontos? Mas eu não fiz nada de mal! E porque só me tirou pontos a mim? – Hermione odiava perder pontos e mais quando eles eram tirados injustamente.

-Não questione as minhas decisões. – declarou Snape de uma forma que não admitia réplicas. – E senhor Malfoy, aconselho-o a não perder a primeira aula.

Malfoy ainda olhou mais uma vez para Hermione mas concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim, tem razão professor Snape.

Quando Malfoy desapareceu do seu campo de visão Hermione lembrou-se do que a levara até ali e retirou o pergaminho de dentro do manto e em seguida encarou o seu professor.

-É melhor ver isto. – disse, esticando o pergaminho em direcção a Snape para que este o aceitasse.

Snape olhou para o pergaminho mas não deu qualquer intenção de o aceitar. Andou uns passos, sussurrou umas palavras e a porta, em frente à qual tinham estado parados, abriu-se.

-Entre. – ordenou secamente.

Já lá tinha entrado uma vez mas nessa ocasião não tinha reparado em como os aposentos de Snape eram um lugar que se podia considerar acolhedor. Parecia um escritório e ao mesmo tempo uma sala de estar com dois sofás negros e de aspecto confortável virados em direcção a uma lareira. Também havia uma secretária cheia de pergaminhos e livros abertos, um pequeno bar e uma estante com livros de variadas formas e cores. Ao fundo encontrava-se uma porta que Hermione supôs tratar-se do quarto do seu professor.

-Espero que tenha gostado. – disse uma voz atrás de si.

Hermione deu conta que observava tudo ao seu redor com atenção e corou.

-Sente-se. – Snape fez um gesto em direcção a um dos sofás e Hermione sentou-se. – Então o que me queria entregar?

Snape dirigiu-se ao bar, serviu-se de um pouco de whisky de fogo e quando voltou para perto de Hermione esta lhe entregou o pergaminho suspeito.

-Encontrei-o na minha cama hoje. – disse.

-Alguém quer brincar connosco. – Snape suspirou e apontou a varinha ao pergaminho. – Não tem nada estranho, é um pergaminho normal escrito com uma tinta completamente normal. Desconfia de alguém do seu dormitório?

Hermione pensou durante uns momentos e chegou à conclusão que nenhuma das raparigas com quem partilhava o dormitório seria o culpado. Não havia razão para que elas lhe fizessem uma coisa daquelas. As únicas palavras que trocava com elas era "bom dia" e "boa noite" às vezes nem isso… Não as conhecia nem elas a conheciam. E nunca lhes tinha feito algo de mal. O que poderiam ganhar com o seu casamento com Snape?

-Não. – acabou por dizer.

-Se não é nenhuma delas como explica o pergaminho precisamente na sua cama? – Snape deu um gole. – Alguém o colocou lá.

-Isso não prova nada. Poderia ter sido qualquer pessoa, professor. O culpado poderia ter simplesmente pedido que alguma das minhas colegas colocasse o pergaminho em cima da minha cama. Ou então, se se tratar de uma rapariga, poderia ter colocado o pergaminho ela mesma na minha cama sem que para isso ter de partilhar o mesmo dormitório que eu.

-Mesmo assim teremos de interrogar as raparigas com quem divide o dormitório. Apesar de acreditar que aquele que nos meteu nesta situação seja alguém com inteligência suficiente para não se dar a conhecer a ninguém. Caso nenhuma das suas amigas ter colocado o pergaminho em cima da sua cama então teremos de recorrer a alguma outra alternativa para descobrir o culpado.

-Acha que o culpado é alguém da minha casa? – inquiriu Hermione de repente.

Snape olhou para ela com curiosidade.

-Ao princípio quis acreditar que se tratava de um Gryffindor mas agora não tenho tanta certeza. Não acredito que tenha sido um Hufflepuff e o motivo é lógico: são demasiado estúpidos para organizarem tudo isto. Quanto aos Ravenclaw penso que o que lhes importa é mesmo estudar e respeitam os professores acima de tudo, não creio que tenha sido um deles.

-O que só nos resta os Gryffindor e os Slytherin. – elucidou Hermione.

-Sim. – concordou Snape. – Mas dos Slytherins me encarrego eu, sei o que vou fazer para saber se foi ou não um dos meus.

Hermione sentiu curiosidade. O que estaria a tramar Snape? Alguma coisa tinha preparado, não era um homem que dizia as coisas só por dizer. Parecia alguém tão forte. Será que era capaz de sentir medo? Sabia que a vida dele não era das melhores. Vivia no limite e um passo em falso significaria a morte. Como era viver sem saber se o seguinte instante seria o último? Harry tinha a ameaça de Voldemort nas suas costas mas tinha amigos que eram capazes de o protegerem com as suas vidas. Quanto a Snape isso não se passava… Ele era um dos que arriscavam a sua vida pelo seu amigo. Melhor, ele arriscava a sua vida por alguém que odiava.

Deveria sentir-se muito sozinho. Agora compreendia porque era sempre cruel com os demais. Ninguém o valorizava, muito pelo contrário, sempre o desvalorizavam e criticavam. Como poderia ele dar um sorriso verdadeiro se a sua vida não lhe dava motivo para isso? Hermione abanou a cabeça. O que estava a sentir por Snape? Pena?

-Importa-se de voltar à realidade ou é pedir muito?

-Desculpe, distrai-me.

-Diga-me algo que eu não saiba. – ironizou Snape.

Hermione decidiu ignorar o comentário e deu consigo a contemplar o seu professor. Decididamente não estava normal nesse dia. Porque tinha de o observar tão minuciosamente afinal de contas? Aquilo era estranho… Era melhor concentrar o olhar em algum outro ponto. Sim era melhor.

-Quanto estaria disposta a fazer pela Ordem? – inquiriu Snape mudando radicalmente de assunto.

Tinha de abordar o assunto do filho em alguma ocasião e já que ela estava ali, porque não aproveitar? Não tinha muito jeito para comunicar coisas daquele género e era sempre de forma fria e crua que dizia as coisas, mas isso não lhe parecia uma boa ideia nesse momento. O objectivo era fazer com que ela aceitasse e o assunto já de si era complicado. Como dizer-lhe que pelo bem de todos deveriam ter um filho? Como dizer-lhe que teriam de ter relações sexuais se ela nem sequer o suportava?

Aquela pergunta apanhou Hermione de surpresa. Não é que fosse algo sobre o qual nunca tivesse pensado mas… Se Snape lhe perguntava aquilo era porque esperava alguma coisa dela. E isso era assustador… não, na realidade era aterrador. O que levaria o seu professor a perguntar-lhe algo semelhante?

-Isso é uma pergunta difícil. Se me tivesse perguntado o que seria eu capaz de fazer por Harry, responderia que por ele sacrificaria a minha própria vida mas quanto à Ordem… A verdade é que não pertenço a ela e, como tal, não sei como funciona. Posso não concordar com certas decisões que a Ordem tenha tomado… Como me pode perguntar o que faria por uma coisa sobre a qual pouco sei?

-Ora, não se faça de inocente! Sabe perfeitamente que o objectivo máximo da Ordem é proteger o idiota do Potter! – Snape posou o copo em cima de uma mesinha no meio dos sofás e subiu o tom da voz. Pelos vistos não havia maneira de tratar aquele assunto com delicadeza.

-E a que custo? Tratam o Harry como uma criança que não sabe decidir o que é melhor para ele! Mantêm-no na ignorância quando o mais certo a se fazer é informar-lhe do que se passa ao seu redor. Ele é quem vai decidir o destino de todos nós! Como pode ele vencer se não lhe dizem tudo o que ele precisa saber?

-Como pode ser tão egoísta?

Hermione ficou sem saber o que dizer. Talvez tivesse exagerado. Durante os últimos dias a sua vida tinha mudado de rumo drasticamente e tudo isso estava a afectar a sua forma de raciocinar. Estava a ser injusta, tinha consciência disso. Talvez estivesse com medo de se arriscar. Talvez fosse uma cobarde! Sentiu os olhos a arderem. Snape tinha razão. Estava a ser egoísta. Os membros da Ordem eram capazes de tudo para que Voldemort e os seus seguidores não fizessem coisas piores do que as que já faziam. Não concordava sobre ocultarem coisas de Harry mas se calhar o faziam com um propósito… Se não fosse a Ordem a realidade era bem pior. O próprio Snape morreria para salvar o seu amigo…

-Tem razão. Desculpe. – declarou pausadamente e com arrependimento enquanto fixava os sapatos sem se atrever a olhar novamente o seu professor. – Eu… eu faria qualquer coisa se isso ajudar Harry. Ele já sofreu muito e eu… eu sou sua amiga… quero o melhor para ele. Não me quero arrepender por não ter feito tudo para o ajudar.

Snape suspirou e as suas feições se suavizaram.

-Mesmo se isso significar termos um filho?

-Ter um… um filho? Mas… Não estou a perceber.

Dizer que o que sentia era confusão, era dizer pouco. Como assim? De que maneira ter um filho com Snape ajudaria a Ordem? Qualquer coisa ali não encaixava, não fazia qualquer sentido. O impacto era tão grande que nem sequer conseguia pensar com coerência.

Snape contou toda a conversa com o Lord e os conselhos de Dumbledore. Também referiu que ela não era obrigada a aceitar nada que não quisesse pois ter um filho era um assunto muito sério.

-Mas eu sou muito jovem ainda. Não estou preparada…

Sentiu uma coisa estranha no estômago. À sua frente não estava a Gryffindor insolente que pensava saber tudo, que gostava de ter sempre razão, que era irritantemente madura demais para a sua idade. Não, à sua frente encontrava-se uma rapariga assustada, frágil, resignada… que contorcia as mãos enquanto deixava o cabelo ocultar-lhe os olhos.

Snape levantou-se do sofá onde permanecia sentado enquanto conversava e aproximou-se de Hermione. Queria a proteger… por algum bizarro motivo não a queria ver assim. Estava com medo dele próprio, de verdade estava mesmo muito assustado com o que ia fazer mas… Aquilo era o que tinha de fazer. Ajoelhou-se em frente à sua sabe-tudo e num impulso expontâneo abraçou-a.

Hermione surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uns braços a rodearem-na e a puxarem-na em direcção a outro corpo. Snape a estava a abraçar? Não queria pensar no que significava aquilo, não queria pensar em nada. Só sabia que se sentia bem sendo abraçada por ele. Era estranho mas, mesmo assim, era verdade pura. Queria ficar assim durante muito tempo… entre aqueles braços não teria de se preocupar por nada. Deixou escapar um soluço. Tentou impedi-lo mas eram tantas mudanças que vivia, tantos problemas que não aguentou mais. Outro soluço seguiu-se ao primeiro e depois outro e outro… e as lágrimas acabaram por cair também.

Snape passou uma mão pelas costas de Hermione, acalmando-a.

-Ninguém a está a obrigar a fazer nada, tem todo o direito a não aceitar. – repetiu mas desta vez com uma voz longe de ser fria. - Trata-se da sua vida… da nossa vida.

Hermione afastou-se, limpou as lágrimas e sorriu. O sorriso era triste. Tinha tomado uma decisão, só esperava não se arrepender depois.

* * *

Aí está o 9º capítulo… espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por lerem e também por deixarem reviews, claro!

Quanto às grandes demoras em postar… pois… eu realmente tento, juro que tento mesmo não demorar muito tempo, mas há sempre tanta coisa para se fazer que vou adiando e adiando… Também admito que a minha inspiração não é das melhores por isso passo minutos atrás de minutos em frente a uma página do Word totalmente em branco!


	10. Entre suposições e dúvidas

* * *

Capítulo 10

Entre suposições e dúvidas

Não tinha comparecido ao jantar. Depois da conversa com o seu professor e da decisão que tinha tomado, comer parecia uma coisa demasiado trivial. Tinha mesmo aceitado ter um filho com Snape? Sim, realmente tinha aceitado e nesse momento, sentada na cama de Ron à espera que os seus amigos voltassem do Salão Principal, sentia-se completamente insegura.

Agora que a sua mente já funcionava com mais frieza começava a arrepender-se da sua decisão. A sua vontade era de voltar aos aposentos de Snape e comunicar-lhe que afinal não queria ter nenhum filho, mesmo que isso ajudasse a Ordem e consequentemente Harry.

Ter um filho era demasiado surreal. Já tinha pensado em constituir uma família, claro, mas não naquela altura da sua vida e muito menos com o seu professor de Poções. Não estava preparada para dar um passo daquela magnitude. Ela, Snape e um filho… Como era possível pensar em algo assim? Até parecia cómico. O seu professor a cuidar de um bebé era simplesmente uma imagem difícil de imaginar, mesmo muito muito difícil. E mais, como imaginar a ela própria com uma barriga enorme? O que pensariam os outros quando a vissem passar assim? Controverso e perturbador, essas eram umas boas palavras para resumir tudo isso.

Mas já não podia voltar atrás. Não depois de tudo o que o seu professor dissera e que ela nunca pensou que ele pudesse alguma vez dizer. Será que a conversa anterior tinha sido mesmo com Snape ou com alguém sob o efeito de uma poção polissuco? Depois do abraço que ele lhe dera e que a apanhou de surpresa, o seu professor fora muito compreensivo e ele nunca tinha sido compreensivo durante todos aqueles anos em que ela frequentava Hogwarts. Ele não a pressionou, muito pelo contrário, assegurou-lhe que não era mesmo obrigada a aceitar. Mas Hermione sabia que não havia outra hipótese… aquilo era realmente um poço sem fundo.

Flash Back

Já estava mais calma e Snape voltou a sentar-se no sofá à sua frente enquanto a observava atentamente. Estava envergonhada por ter não só chorado em frente ao seu professor como também nos braços deste. Fora um momento de debilidade. E ela não estava acostumada a mostrar-se assim tão débil perante os outros. Queria que pensassem que era forte, que podiam contar com ela para qualquer situação, com ela e com a sua mente brilhante. No entanto, não estava a aguentar manter-se racional com tudo a acontecer de forma rápida à sua volta. Sentia-se pequena e indefesa e odiava sentir-se assim. Mas como podia ficar calma e serena quando tinha de ter um filho com alguém que até uns dias atrás só conhecia como "morcego das masmorras"? Não é que não soubesse que Snape era mais do que isso, mais do que aparentava ser mas… tinha medo. A verdade era apenas essa.

Era uma sensação parecida à que tinha sentido quando descobriu que estava casada com Snape. Parecida, não exactamente igual, porque desta vez não se tratava de ficar unida a outra pessoa para o resto da sua vida mas sim de dar origem a uma nova vida, uma vida que dependeria dela. E isso era assustador. Mas, por outro lado, talvez não fosse de todo mau. Teria alguém a quem cuidar, um ser que seria o mais importante para ela…

-Tem a completa consciência do que acabou de aceitar? – a voz do seu professor soou no silêncio e Hermione fixou os seus olhos nos dele.

Não sabia se tinha ou não consciência do que tinha terminado por aceitar mas… sentia que era o mais certo a se fazer. Era a primeira vez que não media os prós e os contra antes de dar uma resposta. Bem, havia uma primeira vez para tudo… Hermione sorriu tristemente e suspirou. Ter um filho…

Snape tinha a certeza que aquela Gryffindor não tinha a menor ideia do que significava aquilo que tinha acabado por concordar. E isso deixou-o aborrecido, era de se supor que ela era madura certo? Tinha de parecer mais segura não é? Mas se calhar isso seria impossível naquela situação, nem ele se sentia seguro o que era algo para se surpreender. Afinal de contas ele estava sempre seguro das suas decisões, fossem elas fáceis ou difíceis de se tomar. Maldita hora em que a ideia de lhe casarem com a Gryffindor tinha passado pela cabeça de alguém.

-Sabe o que termos um filho implica? Não só vai ter menos tempo para os seus estudos como terá muitas outras responsabilidades. Toda a gente sabe que aquilo que mais lhe gosta é estudar, adquirir novos conhecimento, tem a certeza que quer prescindir disso? Do que mais lhe gosta?

-Não sei mas… Eu gosto de "devorar livros"… – Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar nisso. Era uma coisa intrínseca. -… e o facto de ter um filho não significa que nunca mais poderei ler algum. Além do mais poderei fazer com que ele tenha o mesmo amor que eu por aprender, já que não consegui fazer com que Harry e Ron sentissem outra coisa do que aborrecimento por tudo o que se refere a passar horas em frente a páginas de qualquer livro.

Snape não pode deixar de rir ainda que fosse por uns poucos segundos e Hermione surpreendeu-se. Tinha a certeza que poucos além dele tinham presenciado Snape a rir sem qualquer vestígio de sarcasmo ou crueldade. Por uma estranha razão sentiu-se especial.

-Pode ser que tenha razão mas não é assim tão simples. Não se esqueça que tem de adequar o horário das suas aulas ao bebé e que terá de se mudar para aqui.

Ficar no seu dormitório com um bebé era impossível, Hermione sabia isso, no entanto não lhe agradava a ideia de se mudar para os aposentos de Snape. Dormir no mesmo quarto que ele? Não lhe parecia.

-Não é necessário. Pedirei a Dumbledore uma habitação, tenho a certeza que existem muitas desocupadas neste castelo e não será um problema ficar por algum temp…

-Tudo isso é para não ficar na mesma habitação que eu? – interrompeu Snape erguendo uma sobrancelha com suspicácia.

Por dentro estava com vontade de rir às gargalhadas. Há mesmo muito tempo que não se divertia assim. Podia sentir o nervosismo da Gryffindor e quase podia ouvir os neurónios dela à procura de uma resposta credível à sua pergunta. Se já estava assim só pelo facto de se mudar para os seus aposentos nem queria imaginar quando lhe recordasse certos pormenores. Não, na realidade sim, queria imaginar. Será que ela se tinha esquecido do que era preciso para se ter um filho? Ou ainda não tinha pensado nisso? Teriam de abordar esse tema…

-Bem… hum… - Hermione sentiu o sangue a acumular-se nas bochechas. Estava corada! Boa, era mesmo isso o que faltava! Tinha de encontrar uma boa desculpa mas os seus neurónios voltaram a trai-la e não lhe ocorria nada para evitar ficar no mesmo lugar que o seu professor.

-Vou interpretar isso como um "sim". – declarou Snape com arrogância. – Bem, de qualquer forma terá de ficar na mesma habitação que eu pois…

-Mas eu não quero! – desta vez foi Hermione quem interrompeu o seu professor com uma voz um tanto exaltada.

-Como assim não quer? Acha que vou deixá-la sozinha grávida do meu filho? E se lhe acontecer alguma coisa? Nem pense! Ficará comigo aqui nestes aposentos.

Hermione teve de se recordar que ficar de boca aberta ao extremo era falta de educação. Snape estava preocupado com o que lhe poderia acontecer? O que estava a acontecer ali afinal?

-Além do mais – continuou Snape agora com um sorriso Slytherin a nascer-lhe nos lábios. – teremos de fazer coisas ainda mais impactantes do que apenas dormir juntos ou quer que eu lhe conte como se fazem os bebés?

Hermione sentiu a cara a arder e desejou estar bem longe dali. É claro que sabia como se faziam os bebés, no entanto, não estava bem consciente do que representava ter de fazer… "aquilo"… com Snape. Nem sequer podia imaginar… Nunca tinha tido relações sexuais com ninguém, nem pensava muito nisso… Sabia que na sua idade era normal sentir curiosidade sobre essas coisas, compartilhava o dormitório com raparigas a transbordar hormonas que não falavam de outra coisa a não ser rapazes, rapazes e rapazes. Mas no seu caso havia outras prioridades, coisas mais importantes para pensar e para fazer.

Talvez fosse verdade o que todos diziam e era madura demais para a sua idade. Talvez tivesse esquecido que antes de ser uma adulta tinha de aproveitar a sua adolescência. Mas não podia evitar não agir diferente de todas as outras raparigas que conhecia. Sofria de algum problema? Quem sabe necessitasse de algum psicólogo para "aprender" a ser uma adolescente normal. Ginny, por exemplo, era muito diferente dela. Explosiva, divertida, descontraída… atraía todos os rapazes apenas com um sorriso, ela, por outro lado, parecia que em vez de os atrair acabava por os afastar. Era por estar sempre acompanhada por Harry e Ron ou por estar quase diariamente enfiada na biblioteca? Bem só Viktor se tinha aproximado dela… mas não queria pensar nisso, o facto dele se afastar dela como se fosse a peste deprimia-a. Queria resolver logo aquela situação incómoda mas ainda não tinha surgido uma oportunidade para tal.

Vendo que os seus pensamentos começavam a dispersar-se e que o seu professor estava à espera de uma resposta da sua parte, uma deveras constrangedora, Hermione decidiu encontrar uma resposta o mais digna possível.

-Não precisa de contar nada, professor, sou totalmente consciente de que um bebé não nasce por artes de magia.

-Fico aliviado por saber isso. – declarou Snape sem dar qualquer sinal de que em algum momento tivesse precisado realmente de alivio. - Então ambos sabemos que teremos de "dormir" juntos em alguma ocasião, certo?

-Cer… certo. – respondeu Hermione com a voz entre-cortada.

-Tem mesmo a certeza que quer fazer isto? Volto a repetir que em nenhum momento a obrigamos a aceitar todo o que eu disse.

O som de alguém a bater à porta fez com que a conversa se interrompe-se. Snape amaldiçoou esse alguém. Será que não sabiam fazer nada sem ele? O que era assim tão importante que não poderia esperar até à hora do almoço? Estava a ter uma conversa importante com aquela Gryffindor… Só esperava que quem quer que fosse que se tinha atrevido a interromper-lhe tivesse uma muito boa justificação.

Com movimentos bruscos abriu a porta. Do outro lado Minerva olhava-o por detrás das lentes com a sua expressão familiarmente rígida.

-O que te trás por aqui Minerva? – perguntou sem se esforçar para parecer minimamente agradável.

McGonagall não pareceu surpreendida por isso, apenas deu um passo adiante entrando na habitação.

-Severus, a srta Parkison… - de logo os seus olhos desviaram-se posando-os em Hermione que, se pudesse, se teria fundido no sofá quando o rosto dura da sua chefe de casa a encontrou. - O que faz aqui sra Snape? Devia estar nas aulas!

-Fui eu que mandei a minha esposa ficar aqui. – declarou Snape com impaciência

-Que irresponsabilidade! O vosso casamento não pode interferir nos seus estudos e tu devias saber isso Severus, és um professor.

-Aquilo que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é assunto meu Minerva. Se é tudo o que tens a dizer, podes retirar-te.

McGonagall pareceu meditar por umas fracções de segundo e deixou escapar um suspiro de cansaço.

-Parece que a Srta Parkison resolveu fazer uma poção de amor e dá-la ao Sr Malfoy. Neste momento ambos encontram-se na enfermaria cada um muito afastado do outro como é claro.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ora, ora, ora… Parkison a fazer uma poção tão complexa como aquela? E para Draco? Aquilo sim, era divertido.

-Uma Poção de amor? – indagou pensativo.

-Exacto, enquanto explicava como transformar um rato num gato, o sr Malfoy levantou-se do seu lugar e praticamente "atirou-se" para cima da srta Parkison. Enfim, depois de chamar o director, ela confessou ter feito uma poção de amor para o Sr Malfoy.

-Hum…

-Bem eu vou, não te demores, tens de falar com eles. São da tua responsabilidade.

Snape que não suportava que lhe recordassem as suas responsabilidades (e Minerva fazia precisamente isso casa vez que lhe dirigia a palavra) deu as costas à professora de Transformação. Quem era ela para dizer que coisas tinha ele de fazer?

Quando ouviu a porta a se fechar apertou os dentes para tentar se acalmar. Odiava que os "seus" alunos lhe deixassem em ridículo e mais em frente àquela repugnante Gryffindor. Tinha a certeza que aquela mulher faria o favor de lhe lembrar - sempre que possível – aquele episódio.

-Tenho a certeza que quero fazer isto.

Snape olhou para Hermione com intensidade. Tinha de admitir que ela era corajosa, só assim podia ter a força suficiente para dar um passo daquela magnitude. Talvez fosse muitas outras coisas além de incrivelmente irritante. Não, não queria pensar assim…

-Fico impressionado com a sua escolha.

E Hermione sorriu, aquilo era o mais próximo a um elogio que Snape lhe dissera.

Final Flash Back

A porta do dormitório abriu-se e Hermione viu como os seus dois amigos entravam a rir às gargalhadas. O que teria provocado aquele tão bom humor? Deveria ser qualquer coisa ligada à casa das serpentes isso ou Snape tinha se posto a dançar o ula ula em pleno Salão.

Ron atirou-se para cima da cama, sim a mesma em que Hermione se encontrava e levou com uma almofada na cabeça por parte desta.

-Não sejas tão bruto!- exclamou enquanto o ruivo apertava a almofada entre os braços e lhe mostrava a língua num gesto muito infantil.

-Nem os teus sermões sobre moralidade e boa etiqueta poderão acabar com o meu excelente dia, Mione. – declarou o ruivo trocando um olhar cúmplice com Harry que acabou por se sentar com as pernas cruzadas em frente aos seus dois amigos.

-Não se contenham mais, digam logo o que aconteceu. – pediu Hermione.

-Snape "sequestrou" os seus Slytherins. – disse Ron.

Era suposto aquilo fazer sentido? Hermione olhou para Harry na esperança que este explicasse.

-Estávamos todos a almoçar quando Snape entrou no Salão com uma expressão estranha. Depois ouvimos como ele ordenava aos seus queridos Slytherins que o acompanhassem. – disse Harry.

-Não sabes o que perdeste! – interveio Ron bastante animado. – A cara que todos eles puseram era de morrer a rir. Foi simplesmente hilário!

-Esperem aí, não estou a perceber nada. Porque é que Snape mandou os Slytherins acompanharem-no em pleno Salão Principal e à frente de todos? Não é uma atitude muito… "Slytherin". – perguntou Hermione.

-Também pensei isso. – confessou Harry mudando a sua expressão para uma mais séria. – Ultimamente têm acontecido coisas realmente suspeitas. E são todas em redor de Snape.

-Hei! Nem todas, o nosso furão favorito também tem agido de maneira estranha. – refutou Ron contendo o riso.

-Se falas do facto dele ter levado com uma poção de amor em cima é normal que haja muito bem… - disse Harry.

-Não Harry, o Ron tem razão, agora que o penso Malfoy tem estado mesmo muito esquisito. – meditou Hermione.

Relatou brevemente o seu "encontro" com ele num dos corredores das masmorras e da reacção deste quando viu Lucius. E também referiu a conversa do loiro com Zabini. Harry parecia pensativo à medida que ouvia e Ron entretinha-se a fazer comentários recheados de burla.

-Acho que é altura de utilizarmos o manto da invisibilidade. – declarou Harry com um suspiro. – Será que não podemos ter um ano normal?

-Parece que não. – concordou Ron.

-Primeiro o meu casamento com Snape e agora… esperem aí. – Hermione saltou da cama assustando os outros dois. – Tudo começou com o meu casamento, já repararam? Foi a partir desse momento que começaram a acontecer todas estas coisas estranhas!

-Achas que está tudo interligado? – inquiriu Harry.

-Não sei, mas é uma possibilidade. – sugeriu Hermione voltado a sentar-se.

-Mas o que tem a ver Malfoy com o teu casamento… pensas que é ele que está por detrás disso tudo? – perguntou confundido Ron.

-É isso que não sei. Primeiro tenho de obter informações sobre o que anda ele a tramar, sim, porque se há coisa de que eu tenho a certeza é a de que Malfoy anda a tramar alguma.

-E como pensas conseguir isso? – inquiriu novamente Ron.

-Oh, eu tenho as minhas fontes.

Hermione sorriu secretamente. Se Ron sonhasse com quem poderia dar-lhe um relatório pormenorizado sobre os movimentos de Malfoy nas últimas semanas, teria, de certeza, um enfarte.

-E quem são essas fontes? – indagou Harry.

-Desde quando tens segredos? Nós somos AMIGOS, Mione. – efatizou o ruivo exageradamente.

-Não posso dizer, não por enquanto. – Hermione piscou, levemente, o olho a Harry e este assentiu quase imperceptivelmente com a cabeça. Hermione agradeceu por Harry ser mais suspicaz que Ron.

-Então o que aconteceu para faltares às aulas da manhã? A última vez que te vimos, abandonaste a sala comum como um furacão. – disse Harry mudando de assunto.

Hermione suspirou. Sabia que Harry tinha feito de propósito… Era para que Ron se esquecesse do tema das suas secretas "fontes", no entanto, não queria falar sobre a sua conversa com Snape. Ainda não estava preparada para isso.

----------

Snape deixou-se cair sobre a sua cama. Estava exausto. Uma conversa com a Gryffindor, um problema com uma poção de amor e para terminar um interrogatório aos seus Slytherins. Tinha sido um dia bem movimentado e proveitoso. Para começar sentia-se bastante mais leve agora que sabia que nenhum Slytherin era o culpado pelo seu casamento.

A única maneira de retirar os da sua casa da lista de suspeitos era provar a inocência destes. E que melhor do que a poção proibida de Veritaserum? Era arriscado fazer com que os seus alunos a bebessem mas para resolver todo o grande mistério que já o começava a fartar era necessário medidas desesperadas. Tinha os levado para a sala de poções e os convencido a beber uma "inocente" poção revitalizante, que de revitalizante não tinha nada. O único que não interrogou foi Draco pois além de estar na enfermaria, encontrava-se sob o efeito de uma poção de amor e a mistura de duas poções era perigoso. Mas não estava preocupado por isso, Draco nunca lhe faria algo parecido. Confiava nele.

Voltou a levantar-se da cama para, lentamente, começar a retirar todas roupas do seu cansado corpo. Precisava de um banho relaxante. Todos os seus músculos pediam um pouco de descanso e não tinha forças para o privar disso. Já completamente nu e com a banheira cheia de uma água bem quente, decidiu entrar e ficar algum tempo de "molho". Sentiu a água a abraçar cada milímetro da sua pele e deixou escapar um suspiro.

Dumbledore devia saber o que tinha feito. Sabia de certeza. No entanto, agradecia o facto dele não ter dito nem uma palavra a respeito. Talvez concordasse com o seu método... ou então simplesmente queria ficar à margem e observar o que fazia. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, estava mesmo muito agradecido.

Fechou os olhos e deixou a sua mente vaguear até chegar àquilo que, cada vez mais, interponha-se nos seus pensamentos. Hermione. Era esse o seu nome. Estava acostumado a chamá-la de tudo menos pelo seu nome. A razão. Nem ele o sabia. Se calhar temia que ela se tornasse mais próxima de si se a chamava pelo nome ou então era por outra coisa qualquer... Tinha de admitir que era uma rapariga interessante, que era capaz de cativar qualquer pessoa só com abrir a boca, mas o problema era que ele não se considerava qualquer pessoa e mesmo assim... mesmo assim começava a apreciar o tempo em que passavam juntos.

Passado uns minutos saiu da banheira, enrolou uma toalha à cintura e regressou ao quarto para uma noite que não parecia prometer à sua mente o mesmo descanso que o banho proporcionou ao seu corpo.

----------

Mais uns passos e alcançaria o seu objectivo. Isto é, se conseguisse não acordar ninguém até lá. Já passava da meia noite e Hermione longe de estar a dormir encontrava-se no dormitório de Ginny. Esteve durante algum tempo a pensar numa forma de saber algo sobre Malfoy que a ajudasse a descobrir se ele tinha ou não alguma coisa a ver com o seu casamento. E que melhor maneira de começar do que uma visita nocturna à enfermaria? Nunca mais teria uma oportunidade assim. Claro está que não podia ir sozinha, Malfoy nunca lhe contaria nada. Por outro lado, se Ginny fosse com ela, a situação seria bastante diferente.

Aproximou-se da ruiva que dormia serenamente e tratou de a acordar de uma maneira o menos violenta possível, só queria a despertar a ela, não ao resto do dormitório.

-Ginny... – susurrou enquanto a abanava lentamente. – Ginny, acorda.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e piscou-os um par de vezes até focar a vista nela.

-Hermione? – perguntou confundida. – O que fazes aqui a esta hora?

* * *

Obrigada pelos Reviwes!!!!!! Eles são mesmo muito importantes!!! 


	11. Na mira das investigações

Disclaimer: As personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling

Capítulo 11

Na mira das investigações

* * *

A porta dupla da enfermaria já estava à sua frente, bastaria mais uns passos e encontraria Malfoy em uma das camas. Hermione olhou para trás e descobriu Ginny a olhar nervosamente para ela. Esperaria que esta não mudasse de opinião, tinha demorado alguns minutos a convence-la de que precisava mesmo de fazer um interrogatório a Malfoy e que não o podia fazer sozinha.

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia Mione. – declarou a ruiva. –Primeiro, não creio que o Draco faria uma coisa assim, quer dizer, o que ganharia ele com o teu casamento com Snape? E segundo, entre mim e Draco já não existe nada, não vejo como posso ser de ajuda.

Não era a primeira vez que Ginny dizia aquilo. Tinha dito quando lhe contou as suas suposições a respeito do loiro e de como ele andava estranho, tinha dito quando saíram da sala comum e quando se encontravam a caminho. E Hermione não sabia bem qual a melhor resposta a dar. Era do seu conhecimento que Malfoy tinha acabado o seu namoro secreto com a sua amiga e que isso era um ponto negativo no seu plano mas não podia falar com Malfoy sozinha, aí sim é que ele não lhe diria nada. Hermione contraiu o rosto numa careta. Pensando assim parecia que estava a utilizar Ginny… A careta que tinha feito aumentou. Vendo bem as coisas, sim, estava a utilizar Ginny. Isso fazia dela uma má pessoa? Talvez não a estivesse mesmo a utilizar mas sim a solicitar a sua ajuda. Isso soava bem melhor.

-Ginny, acho que não estamos a falar do mesmo "Draco" pois aquele que eu conheço é capaz de fazer coisas ainda piores e o facto de já não namorarem não significa que não confiem um no outro, certo? – inquiriu.

Hermione não estava confiante a respeito do que tinha dito pois nem sempre era verdade que quando duas pessoas acabavam continuavam a confiar uma na outra. Às vezes não era exactamente por duas pessoas não confiarem uma na outra que a relação de ambas acabava?

Ginny baixou o olhar e apertou os punhos.

-Não sei se ele confia em mim mas tenho a certeza que ele não é o monstro que dizem que é. Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que ele só age arrogantemente pois não pode agir de outra maneira? Pensava que tinhas acreditado em mim, Mione.

-Desculpa, Ginny. Não é que eu não confie em ti mas tens de perceber que depois de todas as coisas que Malfoy aprontou contra mim, Harry e Ron, não poderei deixar de pensar que Malfoy é capaz de fazer coisas cruéis.

Custava-lhe dizer aquelas coisas a Ginny. Parecia que a ruiva realmente amava Malfoy e que era capaz de defende-lo de tudo e de todos. Todavia não havia maneira de adivinhar se Malfoy era digno de toda a confiança de Ginny. E se ela estivesse enganada e o loiro fosse mesmo o que aparentava? O amor podia fazer com que se perdesse a capacidade de julgar a pessoa amada. Era a mesma coisa que ela, Hermione, se apaixonasse por Snape e passasse a dizer que ele era a pessoa mais carinhosa e amável do mundo.

Hermione suspirou e proferiu:

-Não vou exigir que entres, talvez seja difícil para ti encontrar-te com Malfoy.

Ginny levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Devia ter acabado de tomar uma decisão.

-Não posso dizer que seja fácil – riu nervosamente – mas está na altura de enfrentar as coisas por isso vamos lá conversar com ele.

Hermione sorriu e admirou a sua amiga. Gostava de ter a mesma coragem para resolver as coisas com Viktor. A situação entre eles os dois estava a ficar insuportável e se esperasse que Viktor tomasse a iniciativa de vir falar com ela podia estar condenada a esperar eternamente.

Juntas entraram na enfermaria. O silêncio era apenas quebrado pelo som de respirações ritmadas e calmas. Não existia praticamente luz nenhuma mas aquela que entrava pelas janelas altas era suficiente para se conseguir distinguir as camas e os contornos daqueles que nelas dormiam. Não havia sinal de Madame Pomfrey em lado nenhum, o mais provável é que já estivesse no seu quarto, continuou à enfermaria. Hermione fez sinal a Ginny com o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios para que fizessem o menos barulho possível. Não convinha acordarem a enfermeira.

Tentou ver onde estava Malfoy mas a menos que se aproximasse a todas as camas para ver os rostos de perto, não conseguia identifica-lo. Já se começava a arrepender do seu plano excessivamente apressado. Ao final de contas o que pretendia? Que Malfoy confessasse ter alguma coisa a ver com o seu casamento com Snape? Mesmo com Ginny ao seu lado começava-lhe a parecer muito improvável "arrancar" qualquer confissão do loiro. Era em alturas como aquela que adorava saber legilimencia ou ter um frasco cheio de Veritasserum. Como não era dotada de ambas as coisas o mais certo era ter trazido Ginny para ali por absolutamente nada. O casamento estava a afecta-la ainda mais do que pensou, ela não era de fazer aquele tipo de coisas. Quem agia sem pensar era Harry e agora ela, que sempre criticava o seu amigo por ser demasiado impulsivo, encontrava-se na enfermaria à 1 da manhã para fazer um interrogatório a Malfoy e cujos resultados seriam, quase de certeza, absurdos.

Sentiu alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro e virou-se na direcção de Ginny.

-Já sei onde está o Draco. – sussurrou a ruiva e apontou em direcção a uma das camas.

Hermione franziu os sobrolhos para tentar ver melhor a pessoa que dormia nessa cama mas a única coisa que distinguiu foi um vulto. Olhou novamente para Ginny como se ela fosse um género de Trelawney. Como sabia ela que quem estava naquela cama era Malfoy? E ia perguntar exactamente isso quando Ginny se adiantou:

-Só Malfoy poderia dormir com aquele urso de peluche. Fui eu que lhe ofereci.

Hermione voltou a olhar para a cama em questão e assim era. Ao lado do vulto estava um pequeno urso de peluche castanho claro. Esperem aí! Malfoy dormia com um urso de peluche??? Era impossível conciliar Malfoy, dormir e urso de peluche na mesma oração. Hermione fez o único que se lembrou: riu.

-Shiu, ainda acordas alguém, Mione. – avisou Ginny rigidamente.

-Desculpa mas como é possível que Malfoy… MALFOY durma com um urso de peluche e ainda por cima na enfermaria onde qualquer um possa ver?!

Era ridículo, isso, ridículo.

Ginny mostrou-lhe um sorriso triste.

-Eu ofereci-lhe o urso no seu aniversário. Estávamos especialmente felizes nesse dia… Ele confessou que nunca lhe tinham feito um gesto tão bonito e que apesar de toda a fortuna que os seus pais possuíam não lhe tinham oferecido nada durante todos os seus 17 anos. Draco tentou, como é lógico, esconder a desilusão que sentia pelo pai e pela mãe com um comentário sarcástico mas eu sei que ele não teve uma das melhores infâncias. – Ginny suspirou com pesadez e prosseguiu –Sei que a ideia de oferecer um urso de peluche é muito "melosa" mas bem, às vezes fazemos coisas estúpidas quando estamos apaixonados. – declarou.

-Malfoy ainda tem o urso… - foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

-Pois e isso significa que talvez houve alguma razão mais forte e exterior a ele que fez com que Draco acabasse o seu namoro comigo. Se já não sentisse nada por mim não estaria a dormir com o urso, certo?

Hermione assentiu. Ginny devia estar certa. Se Malfoy, um Slytherin chegou ao ponto de dormir em "público" (estava na enfermaria qualquer pessoa… mais precisamente um Gryffidor podia o ver) com o urso de peluche que Ginny lhe tinha oferecido então era porque a ruiva não lhe era completamente indiferente, muito pelo contrário, devia ser alguém muito especial para ele. Quem diria… Um Malfoy e um Weasley.

Bem, isso não tirava o facto de Malfoy ser o "Culpado". Hermione aproximou-se da cama onde começou a distinguir o cabelo loiro platinado para nada normal. Ginny aproximou-se também e colocou-se ao seu lado ao mesmo tempo que abanava ao de leve Malfoy.

-Pára Blaise! Quero dormir, estúpido. – grunhiu Malfoy entre sonhos e acomodando-se mais nas almofadas.

-Draco acorda. – sussurrou Ginny ao ouvido do loiro.

Hermione viu como os olhos de Malfoy se abriram de repente e como este se sentou rapidamente. Ele pareceu confuso por um momento mas depois fixou o olhar em Ginny e elevou uma sobrancelha sorrindo. Sim, ele estava mesmo a sorrir… foi estranho…

-Ginny? Mas…

Foi então que Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com nervosismo. Malfoy tinha acabado de reparar em ela. Agora era só pegar na varinha e mandar-lhe, a ela, algum feitiço bastante doloroso, mas em vez disso, Malfoy apenas abriu a boca, fechou-a e voltou a abri-la.

-…mas o que faz aqui a sangue-de-lama?! – perguntou a Ginny.

-Hum…

-Preciso de te fazer umas perguntas. – disse Hermione interrompendo Ginny.

Malfoy encostou-se nas almofadas descontraidamente e forneceu-lhe um sorriso muito diferente do que Hermione tinha visto antes: o famoso sorriso sarcástico.

-E o que te faz supor que eu darei as respostas? – inquiriu.

-Por favor Draco, trata-se de Snape, eu sei como o admiras. – insistiu Ginny sentando na berma da cama.

-Vão-se embora daqui, estou farto de Gryffindors e não me encontro de muito bom-humor. Ah e só ver esta sangue-de-lama sinto náuseas. – disse a Ginny.

Hermione cerrou os dentes. Malfoy estava a ignorá-la.

-Alguém realizou a mim e a Snape o ritual de casamento. – proferiu gravemente.

-Eu sei. – ripostou Malfoy olhando desta vez para ela.

-Foste tu? – perguntou.

-Até parece que acreditarias se dissesse que não.

Hermione considerou. Realmente como podia saber se o que diria Malfoy era verdade ou não? Agora tinha a certeza de que falar com Malfoy, alguém em quem não confiava, tinha sido uma muito má ideia.

-Não foi o Draco, Mione. Isso é impossível, Snape é seu padrinho e foi como um pai para ele! – exclamou Ginny de súbito fazendo com que tanto Hermione como Malfoy fixassem os olhos nela. – Diz-lhe Draco, diz-lhe que nunca farias uma coisa assim a ele…

Malfoy fechou os olhos e esfregou as pálpebras com uma das mãos.

-Não fui eu está bem? Também tenho feito umas investigações e creio que o mais provável é que tenha sido um dos vossos. – declarou Malfoy depois de uns segundos de silêncio.

Malfoy estaria a dizer a verdade? Hermione olhou para o outro lado da enfermaria como se pudesse encontrar a resposta aí.

-Estás a ver Mione, não foi o Draco. – Ginny apertou a mão pálida do loiro.

-Não sei porque me dou ao trabalho de falar com alguém como tu. – disse Draco olhando para Hermione como se esta fosse algo muito inferior. Talvez algo ainda mais inferior que um animal. – Nem porque estou a dar-te explicações mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza quem quer que obrigou o meu padrinho a passar a vida unido a ti vai pagar muito caro.

Talvez não fosse mesmo Malfoy o "Culpado" mas se não era ele então quem poderia ser? Estava a ficar desesperada… Será que nunca chegaria a descobrir quem originou tudo aquilo?

-Draco… - uma voz que não pertencia a Ginny tirou-a das suas meditações e Hermione procurou com os olhos de onde tinha provindo a voz estranhamente conhecida.

-É Pansy, tem estando a murmurar o meu nome desde que aqui chegou… Não te preocupes, ela está a dormir. – esclareceu Malfoy a Ginny.

-Eu vou matá-la! – a ruiva levantou-se de repente mas Malfoy agarrou-a pelo braço.

-Não agora. – retorquiu Malfoy.

Hermione lembrou-se da poção de amor.

-Como é beber uma poção de amor, Malfoy? – perguntou ironicamente.

-É definitivamente melhor do que te ver a ti, ao mend… - olhou para Ginny. – ao Weasley ou ao idiota do Potter. Muito melhor, acredita.

-Não percebo… - declarou Ginny. – Aquela estúpida… odeio-a… como é que ela se atrev…

-Com ciúmes? – Malfoy sorriu com sarcasmo.

A ruiva ficou com o cabelo da cor do cabelo e Hermione teve de se controlar para não rir.

-Ela não está interessada em mim. A traidora gosta do idiota do Potter. É estúpida em escrever um diário e ainda mais estúpida por deixá-lo em qualquer lado. – revelou o loiro friamente.

Hermione sentiu os neurónios a começarem a juntar os dados. Se Parkison gostava de Harry e não de Malfoy porque tinha feito e dado uma poção de amor a este último? Alguma coisa ali não encaixava. Não havia nenhuma razão para ela o ter feito a não ser que…

-Alguém a utilizou. – afirmou Hermione firmemente. – Pode ter sido vítima de uma maldição Imperius o que acho pouco provável tendo em vista que além de ser uma maldição difícil de efectuar ela começaria a agir de uma maneira estranha…

-Pansy tem agido como sempre, eu teria suspeitado se houvesse alguma mudança nela. – comentou Malfoy.

-Existe alguma outra maneira de controlar alguém? – questionou Ginny.

-Sim, várias até. São muito menos eficientes que a maldição Imperius que controla a pessoa completamente mas que podem ser utilizadas para persuadir e convencer as vítimas a fazerem determinadas coisas. – explicou Hermione. – Já li a respeito disso.

-Então podem ter feito isso a Parkinson. – disse Ginny mais aliviada.

-Parkinson comeu alguma coisa esquisita ou foi atingida por algum feitiço ultimamente? – perguntou Hermione.

-Bem, ela comeu umas verduras que mais pareciam musgo à uns dias atrás e quanto ao ser atingida por um feitiço, a única coisa que a atingiu foi a máquina fotográfica desse tal Creevey.

-Hum…

-Há uma coisa que não percebo. – revelou Ginny. – Porque quereriam que Parkinson desse uma poção de amor a Draco?

-Malfoy estava a fazer investigações sobre o "Culpado" do meu casamento com Snape. Talvez este o quisesse tirar do caminho. – meditou Hermione.

-Mas como uma poção de amor? – Ginny parecia pouco convencida.

-Queria me distrair. E que melhor distracção do que andar atrás de Parkinson como um animal de estimação? – declarou Malfoy com seriedade.

----------

Snape acordou tarde nessa manhã. Tinha sido chamado de madrugada e o seu encontro com o Lord das Trevas não fora muito tranquilizador. Não é que esperasse outra coisa, sabia distinguir muito bem o que era ou não possível. O tema da conversa tinha sido: o seu suposto filho com Hermione. E Snape não tinha uma boa resposta para dar o que lhe fez optar por uma mentira. Dissera que Hermione estava grávida e que tudo estava a correr bem.

Teria de apressar as coisas. Se o Lord descobria que não tinha contado a verdade... bem, nem queria pensar. Cautela permanente como dizia Moody, um passo em falso e zás. O problema residia em falar com Hermione. Chegaria ao pé dela e diria "esta noite faremos o combinado"? Não, não soava de todo bem mas que outra coisa poderia dizer?

Snape vestiu-se com as habituais roupas negras e encarou o seu reflexo no espelho acima do lavatório da casa-de-banho.

-Já não tens dezassete anos, age como alguém da tua idade, por amor de Merlin!

Podia tratar qualquer situação. Podia matar outros seres humanos num ápice e sem remorsos, podia inventar novas poções e feitiços, podia ser um dos poucos feiticeiros que controlavam a Oclumencia e Legilimencia com mestria, podia ser alguém em quem podiam confiar mas não, não podia nem conseguia lidar com emoções. Era um campo em que se sentia como um peixe fora de água. Nunca tivera qualquer oportunidade de poder expressar o seu amor e agora nem sequer sabia o que significava essa palavra. Para si era como um mito. Nascido de uma verdade mas que se tornava numa mentira. A única vez em que acreditou que sentia amor no final apenas restou angustia e frustração. Será que amor era apenas uma ilusão para iludir os fracos e fazê-los desejar morrer?

Snape agarrou num dos frascos vazios em cima do lavatório e atirou-o ao espelho. Estava farto de pensar naquelas coisas! Porque estava a pensar no amor? Lily já não se encontrava ali, não precisava de se torturar com isso. E não tinha que se preocupar em encontrar uma forma suave de dizer a Hermione que tinham de ter sexo! O que lhe importava os sentimentos da Gryffindor depois de tudo?

Já não se conseguia enganar mais. Hermione começava a preocupá-lo, não queria que ela sofresse. Se ela tinha de passar a vida ao seu lado queria que pelo menos essa vida não fosse tão má. Gostava quando ela se irritava, ria ou se concentrava em alguma coisa. Era uma rapariga forte e determinada. Podia considerar que Hermione era parecida com ele em algumas coisas. Ambos não desistiam facilmente e lutavam mesmo quando o mais provável era perderem a luta.

Saiu da sua habitação perto da hora do almoço. Era sábado não tinha de dar aulas e, como todos em Hogwarts faziam questão de o lembrar, havia um jogo de Quidditch entre os seus Slytherins e os desesperantes Gryffindors.

Cachecóis verdes e prata e vermelhos e doirados vagueavam por todo o castelo numa festividade "à priori". Só esperava que não terminasse humilhado perante os outros chefes de equipa mais uma vez. Desde que Potter tinha colocado os pés em Hogwarts uma maldição abatera-se na equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherins. Só poderia ser isso! Mesmo com o jogo sujo das suas serpentes a vitória escapavam-lhes das mãos. Custava muito agarrarem-na?

-Severus, preparado para mais um jogo?

-Claro. – respondeu.

Dumbledore sorriu, acertou os passos com os seus e deu-lhe uma pequena bandeira com umas letras grandes e brilhantes que formavam de tempos a tempos as palavras: "Os Slytherins são os campeões!" e "Força Slytherin!".

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso. Dumbledore não esperava mesmo que ele andasse com uma bandeira pelos corredores, certo?

----------

-Por quanto será que os Slytherins perderão desta vez? – inquiriu Dean.

-Não podemos fazer a festa antes do tempo. E se perdemos? – contrapôs Neville temeroso. Apertava Trevor nervosamente.

-Se perdermos seguimos em frente, é só um jogo! O mundo não vai acabar! – declarou Hermione pela enésima vez nessa manhã.

Encontravam-se a caminho do campo de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin era sempre um jogo recheado de tensões e a maioria delas não se passava propriamente em cima das vassouras. Por todo o lado os alunos da casa das serpentes e os alunos da casa dos leões batalhavam fragorosamente com palavras. Quanto mais humilhantes eram estas mais poderosos se sentiam.

Hermione não conseguia perceber onde estava a graça. Preferia milhões de vezes estar na biblioteca ao calor de uma lareira a ler um bom livro de História da Magia. Mas Harry e Ron condenariam-na à fogueira…

-O Seamus está a vender qualquer coisa. Já venho! – avisou Dean perdendo-se entre a multidão.

Hermione seguiu-o com os olhos até se deparar com a imagem de um rapaz com um chapéu enorme e em forma de leão que retirava outros chapéus de dentro de um saco e os distribuía aos outros alunos recebendo em troca galeões. Seamus fez-lhe lembrar os gémeos Weasley. Só esperava que se limitasse a chapéus.

-Como estás Mione?

Hermione virou-se para Neville e sorriu.

-Estou bem Neville, e tu?

-Também. Ontem não foste às aulas de manhã, pensei que te tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Sentaram-se numa das bancadas altas.

-Tive de falar com o professor Snape. – declarou.

Ao longe viu Harry e Ron a montarem as respectivas vassouras. Acenou-lhes e eles devolveram-lhe o aceno. Mais uns minutos e teria de aguentar outro jogo. Quanto tempo faltaria para terminar?

-Deves estar a viver um pesadelo. – comentou Neville pensativamente. – Se estivesse no teu lugar acho que me atirava de uma vassoura abaixo.

Hermione riu e Neville imitou-a.

-Tonto. – disse Hermione carinhosamente. – Não está a ser assim tão horrível como pensei.

-Não? – indagou Neville confuso.

-Não? – questionou outra voz atrás deles.

Tanto Hermione e Neville quase saltaram do assento com o susto.

Snape estava de pé com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida nas bancadas dos Gryffindors. Das duas uma: ou não tinha reparado ou estava-se a lixar para isso. Hermione optou pela segunda.

-P-professor? – inquiriu Hermione observando-o de cima a baixo.

-Há uns segundos atrás ainda o era. – respondeu este.

-O que está a fazer aqui? – Hermione olhou para Neville mas este encolheu os ombros nervosamente.

-Venho assistir ao jogo, pensei que fosse óbvio.

-Mas _aqui_?

-Porque não? – Snape descruzou os braços e sentou-se do lado direito de Hermione.

Hermione desejou evaporar. Todos os Gryffindores que andavam por ali perto olharam para ela como se tivesse a culpa de Snape estar ali. Bem, agora podia ir para a biblioteca sem temer arder na fogueira, os outros Gryffindors fariam isso com prazer quer ela ficasse ali ou fosse embora.

-Depois do jogo acompanhe-me até aos meus aposentos. Temos certas coisas para tratar. – disse Snape junto ao ouvido dela fazendo com que Hermione sentisse um arrepio ao logo da coluna. Estava a ficar doente?

-S-sim. – respondeu.

O que queria Snape?

* * *

Aqui está o capítulo!! O que acharam? Isto está a tornar-se complicado para Hermione e para Snape!! Quem é o(a) famoso(a) e anónimo(a) "Culpado"? Hum… eu sei! Eu sei! Eu sei!!!!!! Eh eh eh… Acho melhor contratarem algum detective para os ajudar…

Para o próximo capítulo tinha planeado um Lemon mas… sim, mas… o problema é que eu nunca escrevi um Lemon na vida e nem sei como o escrever. Preciso de ajuda!! Please!! Caso contrário não o farei… e se fizer será o Lemon mais estúpido e horrível que já leram!! Estão avisados!! Eh eh… :P

Quero agradecer os comentários que me deixam. Fazem-me mesmo muito feliz!! É mesmo muito agradável ver que estão a gostar. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!!! Beijocas para todas!!!!


	12. O medo também acaba

**:::**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling

O seguinte capítulo contém Lemon.

Espero que disfrutem o capítulo =)

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**Capítulo 12 **

**O medo também acaba**

*******

**:::**

**:::  
**

Hermione queria se concentrar no jogo à sua frente mas era uma tarefa demasiado complicada de se executar quando tinha Snape ao seu lado. Snape deixava-a nervosa e por mais que Hermione tentasse agir normalmente não conseguia. Era verdade que Snape tinha esse efeito sobre as pessoas mas Hermione podia jurar que até à pouco tempo isso não acontecia com ela. Então porquê agora? O que tinha mudado? Hermione teve de se controlar para não rir. Tinha mudado muita coisa, mais do que ela queria admitir e por mais que negasse Snape agora não era só o seu professor de poções. Agora Snape tinha um papel importante na sua vida. Snape e ela estavam unidos e Hermione tinha de se habituar à ideia de que entre eles já nada seria ou sequer poderia ser igual.

No entanto, acontecera tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo que Hermione ainda não tivera tempo de assimilar tudo, todos os pormenores. Sentia-se engolida por uma grande avalanche que não a deixava ter um momento de tranquilidade sem que lhe assaltasse o medo, a incerteza, a suspeição, sem que os problemas a seguissem para todo o lado mesmo para o mundo dos sonhos. Apenas queria voltar a sentir-se ela própria, aquela rapariga sempre confiante que controla a sua própria vida e tem certeza de tudo. Mas agora essa rapariga já estava demasiado longe e por mais que Hermione a tentasse alcançar não conseguia.

Era difícil. Daria tudo para que a sua vida fosse mais simples. O pior é que nem sequer sabia o porquê de tudo aquilo ter começado. O que alguém poderia ganhar com o seu casamento com Snape? Era uma questão que não saía da sua mente. Não fazia qualquer sentido a terem casado com Snape. Quem a poderia odiar tanto que decidisse brincar com a sua vida? Só queria saber as razões que o "culpado" tinha para dar origem a uma coisa assim. Obrigar duas pessoas que não se amam a casar e a passar o resto das suas vidas juntas.

E agora também havia o facto de ela e Snape irem ter um bebé. Era verdade que queria ter um filho em alguma parte da sua vida mas já? A verdade é que já não. Era demasiado de repente e como podia ela estar preparada para algo assim? Era uma grande responsabilidade e se Hermione não as conseguisse aguentar? Tinha um receio horrível de falhar perante um ser que iria depender completamente dela. E mais, ter um bebé naquela altura de guerra era ser suicida. E se acontecesse alguma coisa ao seu bebé? Hermione não iria aguentar uma coisa assim.

Olhou para Snape. O seu professor parecia completamente concentrado no jogo. Os seus olhos nem sequer piscavam o que era o facto louvável. Estaria sequer Snape preparado para ter um filho? Conseguiria ele dar todo o amor que um filho precisava para crescer a sentir-se amado e protegido, para crescer feliz? E se Snape não o conseguisse fazer? Como poderia ela aguentar sozinha? Está bem não estaria propriamente sozinha, sabia que Harry e Ron nunca abandonariam o seu lado mas precisaria de Snape naquilo. Porque Snape e ela iriam ser pais e teriam de se apoiar mutuamente.

"Espero que tenha gostado do jogo." A voz do seu professor trouxe-a de volta para realidade.

"Sim, foi interessante." – Hermione não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava a acontecer no jogo.

"Oh, sério?"

"Sim."

"O gostar de perder é o outro lado dos Gryffindor de que eu ainda não tinha conhecimento?"

Hermione desviou o olhar do seu professor para o campo de Quidditch a tempo de ver Malfoy com a bola dourada na mão e a sorrir com superioridade e Harry a descer da vassoura sem dirigir uma palavra a ninguém. Ron cabisbaixo seguia-o em direcção aos balneários. Toda a gente na bancada dos Gryffindor onde ela e o seu professor se encontravam todos murmuravam uns para os outros sobre o injusto que tinha sido o resultado porque os Slytherin tinham cometido imensas faltas e Malfoy só tinha agarrado a Snitch porque foi contra Harry com a sua vassoura tão fortemente que Harry até ia caindo e tudo para o tirar do caminho.

"Nós perdemos." – disse Hermione em voz baixa e completamente confusa.

"Acordou agora?"

"Para ser sincera não estava com muita atenção. Quidditch não faz propriamente parte dos meus interesses."

"Deve ser a primeira vez que ouço alguém dizer isso. Estou deveras surpreendido."

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir. Snape surpreendido? Isso sim era novidade e tinha sido ela a causa o que era mais estanho ainda. Snape e surpresa não conjugavam, eram completos opostos. O homem parecia preparado para tudo. Tinha uns nervos de aço e uma frieza estratégica que era capaz de tudo. Era um homem que não deixava a surpresa o apanhar, pelo menos era o que Hermione pensava. Snape mentia a Voldemort com todos os dentes, tinha mesmo de estar consciente de tudo e de todos.

"Não sabia que era capaz de o surpreender professor."

"Nem eu mas pelos vistos estávamos ambos enganados."

"Parece que sim então."

"Hermione será que o Harry está bem?" – perguntou Neville com um ar desanimado e aflitivo – "Ele parecia bastante furioso quando desceu da vassoura."

"Não te preocupes Neville, o Harry vai ficar bem."

Hermione tinha de falar com os seus dois melhores amigos. Eles eram completamente obcecados por Quidditch e, apesar de Hermione não perceber o que havia assim de tão cativador nisso, teria de os animar. Não se tratava apenas de terem perdido o jogo mas sim de o terem perdido para os Slytherin. Aquilo não era um simples jogo de Quidditch e Hermione sabia que teriam de suportar a humilhação que os Slytherins fariam a questão de dar nas próximas semanas. Era uma tortura que todos os Gryffindores fariam tudo para evitar. Harry iria sentir-se culpado e Malfoy iria ficar ainda mais presunçoso e convencido. Só de imaginar as bocas que teria de ouvir sempre que o visse até lhe dava arrepios.

Hermione suprimiu um suspiro. O dia já estava a correr mal e ainda não passava do meio dia.

"Siga-me agora." – Snape disse de repente enquanto levantava-se e os Gryffindors que ainda se encontravam ali olharam para ele com raiva suprimida.

Snape ficou contente com isso. Era sempre bom contribuir para a infelicidade dos Gryffindor e o que melhor do que lhes oferecer a sua presença quando tudo o que eles queriam era ir para os respectivos dormitórios afogar as suas desiluções e ficarem o mais longe possível de tudo o que fosse Slytherin?

Sem dúvida alguma que era uma boa sensação presenciar a tristeza dos Gryffindor em primeira mão. Conseguia ver Minerva ao longe a falar com uns elementos da sua equipa de Quidditch e não resistiu acenar-lhe enquanto sorria mordazmente. Minerva retribui-lhe o aceno rapidamente e voltou para a conversa que pelo ar de ambos devia ser mais uma discussão e isso ainda fez Snape mais feliz.

O seu dia seria perfeito se não fosse o que teria de fazer a seguir. O resto do dia não seria assim tão calmo e positivo mas Snape faria tudo para o tornar menos doloroso possível.

"Neville depois dizes ao Harry e ao Ron que tive de acompanhar o professor Snape?"

"Sim, claro Mione."

"Obrigada."

.

.

**Xxx**

**.**

**.  
**

O caminho até aos aposentos do seu professor foram percorridos em silêncio e Hermione estava grata por isso. O que queria Snape discutir com ela? Só o pensamento deixava-a desconfortável. Todas as vezes que tinha uma conversa com Snape algo mudava na sua vida.

À medida que percorriam os corredores até às masmorras todos os olhares se dirigiam a eles e comentários ditos em voz baixa mas não o suficiente para Hermione não ouvir eram proferidos. Ao princípio isso deixava-a envergonhada e irritada mas agora já nem sequer pensava nisso. Era algo normal e se Snape não parecia incomodado por isso então Hermione já nem se dava ao trabalho de se importar com o que diziam dela.

Os aposentos de Snape estavam exactamente como da última vez que lá estivera. Não era nada muito grande mas tudo transmitia uma sensação de acolhimento. Era uma boa sensação Hermione concluiu.

"O que quer falar comigo, professor?" – perguntou mal entraram. Depois de algum tempo com Snape Hermione aprendeu que com o seu esposo era melhor ir directamente ao assunto.

"Antes de mais nada, sente-se."

Hermione sentou-se num dos sofás em frente da lareira e Snape sentou-se no oposto de maneira a ficarem um frente ao outro. Snape suspirou e Hermione começou a sentir-se nervosa outra vez. O seu professor parecia cansado de repente e os círculos por baixos dos seus olhos eram mais visíveis do que nunca. Snape não deveria estar a dormir bem e Hermione não o podia censurar.

Tudo devia estar a ser ainda mais difícil para ele. Ter de se encontrar com Voldemort devia ser esgotador e Hermione não conseguia não o admirar pela sua coragem. Não era qualquer um que poderia estar no lugar dele.

"Visto tudo o que aconteceu é melhor chamar-me Severus, pelo menos quando nos encontramos a sós."

Chamar-lhe Severus. Até na sua mente era estranho lhe chamar assim e apesar de já se ter dirigido ao seu professor dessa maneira o nome continuava a ser estranho para os seus ouvidos. Era como se 'professor' e 'Snape' fossem tão caracterizantes que lhe chamar de outra maneira era como se estivesse perante uma pessoa diferente.

"Está bem Se... Severus."

Snape não sabia como começar e tinha medo da reacção da sua esposa. Não havia maneira de tornar as coisas mais fáceis, se houvesse Snape seria o primeiro a o fazer ou pelo menos a tentar. Mas para aquele assunto em questão não havia realmente hipóteses de se abordar de maneira suave.

"O senhor das Trevas está a ficar impaciente, temos de fazer o combinado." – disse.

"Agora? Mas eu... eu ainda não sei se estou preparada, quer dizer..."

Ela e Snape teriam... agora...? Não podiam deixar para outra altura? Nem sequer conseguia pensar nisso quanto mais o resto. Era demasiado de repente e Hermione não estava minimamente preparada para isso. Não com Snape, não com ninguém. Simplesmente a ideia de estar intima com alguém sempre lhe pareceu algo longínquo e mesmo quando Snape lhe tinha dado a notícia de que teriam de ter um filho juntos a verdade é que isso para Hermione era algo que sim teriam de fazer e sim, o mais rápido possível mas que não iam fazer mesmo nesse momento, nesse próprio instante. Teria sempre mais algum tempo para pensar e se habituar à ideia.

"E quando estará? Seja sincera consigo própria, nunca vai estar preparada para fazer sexo comigo."

"Eu..."

"Lamento imenso que a sua primeira vez vá ser comigo e que não esteja propriamente feliz com isso, muito pelo contrário que até deva sentir nojo perante a ideia mas como um mestre em poções prometo tornar tudo o menos difícil possível."

E Snape pretendia cumprir todas as palavras. Iria tentar tornar toda a experiencia o menos traumatizante para Hermione. Mas continuava a sentir-se culpado, sentia um ódio para consigo próprio. Era como se a fosse violar. Snape não precisava de toda a sua inteligência para saber que o sexo não iria ser consentido e ao realizar-se disso era como se estivesse a ser alvo de uma maldição imperdoável que nunca mais terminava.

Snape sorriu um sorriso amargo. Nunca ninguém iria fazer sexo com ele por amor porque simplesmente ninguém o iria conseguir amar. Essa noção não o deixava triste, tivera muitos anos para se habituar à ideia de que a solidão era tudo o que lhe restava mas, por uma vez gostava de saber como era. Como era ter alguém que quisesse estar ao seu lado por livre vontade.

"Professor... quer dizer, Severus, não é que sinta nojo é apenas que não imaginava que ia ser assim e logo consigo e... Para ser sincera, tenho medo. Estou aterrorizada mas sei que vai fazer tudo para facilitar a experiência para mim."

"É bom saber que não pensa em mim como um completo monstro."

"Nunca pensei em si como um monstro professor. É verdade que também nunca tive pensamentos muito positivos em direcção a si mas estou consciente sobre o que tem feito por todos nós. Por isso sei que está muito longe de ser um monstro."

"Se assim o diz, mas não pensa que ficarei eternamente grato pela sua consideração, espero."

"Nem em sonhos."

"Óptimo, ainda bem que ambos estamos esclarecidos."

"Severus, em relação ao bebé..."

"Sim?"

"Depois poderemos pelo menos fingir sermos uma família feliz? Por ele?"

Snape ficou a olhar para a rapariga à sua frente. Ela estava a perguntar-lhe se poderiam fingir ser uma família feliz? Snape demorou alguns segundos a ordenar os seus pensamentos e mesmo assim não sabia como responder porque nunca ninguém lhe tinha perguntado algo parecido e felicidade não era propriamente a sua especialização. Mas o olhar esperançoso da sua jovem esposa fez-lhe abrir a boca e responder o melhor que conseguia.

"Sim... Claro."

Snape levantou-se e Hermione conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater dentro dos seus ouvidos com tamanha rapidez que parecia querer fugir para bem longe dali. E era isso mesmo que Hermione queria fazer naquele preciso momento. Ela tinha uma ideia do que iria Snape dizer a seguir e no fundo Hermione queria gritar que pensado melhor não queria nada daquilo. Que não queria ter um filho, nem nada do que teria de fazer para o ter. Hermione queria desistir mas como o fazer?

Era um pensamento egoísta. Sabia que muita coisa dependia daquilo e não podia deixar ninguém mal. Harry já tinha sacrificado muitas coisas por todos e nunca tinha sequer pensado em desistir. Ela tinha de ser forte. Tudo iria correr bem. Tudo teria de correr bem. Hermione olhou para Snape e respirou fundo. Ela teria de confiar nele. Snape não a iria magoar.

"Venha." – a voz do seu professor e esposo chegou aos seus ouvidos e Hermione seguiu-o.

Os passos que a levaram ao quarto de Snape pareciam demorar séculos e séculos e Hermione repetia na sua mente para se acalmar. O problema era que isso parecia demasiado difícil e Hermione não estava a ter muito sucesso.

Hermione estava tão nervosa que nem reparou quando Snape parou de andar e foi contra ele o que contribuiu para que ficasse ainda mais nervosa se possível. Snape não comentou o facto e Hermione agradeceu-lhe mentalmente.

Snape entrou no quarto primeiro e Hermione observou a figura alta do seu esposo. Era agora, Hermione fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los uns instantes depois. Aquilo iria ser a sua primeira vez e Hermione não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Estava completamente perdida.

Snape aproximou-se dela e colocou ambas as mãos de cada lado da sua face e isso foi um gesto tão alienígena que todo o corpo de Hemione congelou no tempo. As mãos do seu professor estavam frias mas por mais estranho que pudesse parecer não transmitiam uma má sensação. De facto Hermione gostou da frieza contra a sua pela e, de certa maneira, o gesto acalmou-a um bocado.

"De certeza que...?" – a pergunta foi feita em voz baixa e aveludada e Hermione por uns milésimos de segundo teve a tentação de dizer não mas os olhos do seu professor estavam tão concentrados nela e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes do habitual que Hermione não o conseguiu dizer.

"Eu já me decidi por isso... por isso sim."

"Quando quiser que eu pare é só dizer e eu paro logo."

"Eu sei... Severus."

A maneira como ela disse o seu nome despertou algo dentro dele. Snape já tinha ido com muitas mulheres para a sua cama, a maioria delas compradas com o seu dinheiro. Eram boas no que faziam, apaixonadas e selvagens e Snape passava sempre um bom tempo e ficava satisfeito mas aquilo com Hermione era completamente diferente e Snape nunca tinha tido nas mãos alguém sem experiencia, alguém que nunca tinha sido tocada antes.

Ele ia ser o primeiro de Hermione e, de repente, queria também ser o último. Snape queria que aqueles olhos inocentes só olhassem para ele, queria ser ele o único a vê-los. De repente queria que Hermione sentisse alguma coisa por ele que não fosse o ódio e ressentimento que Snape sabia que ela sentia. A necessidade foi tão forte que os seus lábios moveram-se sobre os dela sem que ele se apercebesse disso. Já a tinha beijado antes mas era como se fosse a primeira vez. Os lábios de Hermione eram suaves e Snape definitivamente gostava de como os sentia contra os seus.

Apesar de ter sido apenas um simples tocar de lábios Snape voltou a separar-se para ver a reacção de Hermione. Não a queria assustar, faria tudo muito lentamente e estaria atento a todas as reacções da sua esposa.

"Tudo bem?"

Para total surpresa de Snape, Hermione riu. Hermione realmente riu e Snape não pode deixar de erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento."

"Não é como se nunca nos tivéssemos beijado antes, professor."

"Severus. Chamar-me professor nesta situação é um bocado estranho até mesmo para mim."

"Desculpa-me Severus." – Hermione disse com um sorriso mas passado uns segundos na sua face voltou a transparecer o mesmo nervosismo de antes. Snape não a podia culpar, ele próprio sentia-se nervoso.

Snape anuiu com a cabeça.

"Posso voltar a beijar-lhe?"

Foi a vez de Hermione anuir.

E Snape voltou a beijá-la gentilmente. Hermione decidiu que gostava da forma como Snape beijava porque a maneira como Snape beijava era muito diferente da forma como agia. Ele era cuidadoso e parecia sempre preocupado com as reacções dela. As mãos que estavam no seu rosto desceram até à sua cintura e Hermione encontrou-se totalmente pressionada contra o seu professor. O beijo começou a aprofundar-se e Hermione separou ligeiramente os lábios para deixar o seu esposo entrar. Arrepios desconhecidos descer pelo seu corpo e Hermione sentiu-se mais confiante para participar no beijo mais activamente. A sua língua juntou-se com a de Snape numa dança exótica e Hermione pousou as suas mãos no peito do seu professor.

Quando Snape separou-se, Hermione tinha a certeza que se não fosse pelos braços do seu esposo ainda a rodear-lhe a cintura, que teria caído completamente pois o beijo parecia ter roubado toda a sua energia.

Depois de uns momentos a olharem um para o outro Snape pegou-lhe na mão e ambos aproximaram-se da cama. Hermione engoliu em seco e nunca tivera tanto medo de uma cama antes. Era ali.

"Sente-se." – disse Snape e quando Hermione o fez ele abriu uma gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e retirou um frasco.

"Severus?"

Snape olhou para ela e depois para o frasco e parecia pensativo.

"Queremos ter a certeza de que engravida, certo?"

Hermione sentiu-se idiota. Claro que outra coisa poderia ser. Dentro do frasco devia estar uma poção de fertilidade. Não poderiam ter dúvidas de que ela engravidaria. Ela iria ter sexo com Snape apenas para engravidar, não era por Snape sentir alguma coisa por ela. Hermione abanou a cabeça. Porque haveria Snape de sentir alguma coisa por ela, afinal de contas? Hermione não precisava que ele sentisse alguma coisa por ela certo? Não iria ser propriamente a primeira vez que sonhou, algo que ela pensou que seria mesmo romântico e com alguém que a amaria acima de tudo mas tudo sairia bem. Ela ficaria bem. Hermione sentiu os olhos a começar a arder e tentou não pensar nisso. Já chegava de chorar à frente de Snape.

"Certo."

Snape estendeu-lhe o respectivo frasco e Hermione bebeu a poção num gole. Tinha um sabor estranho mas já tinha bebido umas com um sabor muito pior.

"Tem a certeza que quer continuar?" – Snape perguntou e Hermione viu incerteza no olhar do seu professor. Isso fez-lhe sentir melhor. Era bom saber que não era a única a sentir aquele nervosismo todo.

Herminou suspirou e assentiu decidida.

"Sim, eu só não sei o que fazer."

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Snape deveria saber o que fazer. Hermione corou. Snape já devia ter tido muitas relações sexuais, devia ser experiente, era 20 anos mais velho por isso de certeza que aquela estava longe de ser a sua primeira experiencia. Essa realidade deixou Hermione um tanto desconfortável. As outras mulheres deviam também ter sido experientes certo? E se ela não prestasse nada naquilo? E se Snape começasse a humilhá-la por isso?

"Vai tudo correr bem, Hermione."

A voz do seu professor a pronunciar o seu nome devolveu-a à realidade.

"Eu só queria saber o que fa..."

Snape cortou-a com um beijo. Ele não conseguiu resistir, os lábios dela eram demasiado aditivos e vê-la tão preocupada com o facto de ser inexperiente fazia com que Snape quissesse abraçar e não a voltar a largar mais. Hermione parecia não ter consciência de que o facto de ser ele o primeiro para ela, de que mais ninguém a teve nos seus braços tinha um grande efeito sobre ele. De que despertava o seu lado mais possessivo. Snape realmente nunca gostou de partilhar o que era seu. E Hermione era sua, eles eram casados.

Snape afastou-se para respirar e teve vontade de gritar para si próprio. Porque estava ele a sentir-se assim? Ele não gostava dela. Ela não passava de uma Gryffindor impertinente que não sabia o seu lugar. Mas não estava a ser justo. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos conseguiu ver outro lado de Hermione e aos poucos ela foi ficando cada vez menos irritante e agora até apreciava o tempo que passavam juntos.

"Não precisa de fazer nada."

Hermione viu como Snape desfazia-se da sua roupa. A sua primeira reacção foi desviar a cara para outro lado mas tendo em conta o que estava prestes a acontecer a sua reacção era patética. Quando voltou a olhar para o seu professor este já só tinha as calças. A pele branca do seu torso estava repleta de cicatrizes e Hermione achou-as fascinantes. De súbito teve vontade de as traçar com os seus dedos, de as percorrer e sentir.

Devia ela também começar a despir-se? Ficar nua em frente a Snape? Hermione sentiu as suas bochechas a arder. Ela nunca tinha ficado nua em frente a nenhum rapaz antes e faze-lo pela primeira vez em frente a Snape... Ficaria mortificada de vergonha.

Quando sentiu o olhar de Snape em cima de si Hermione quis enfiar-se num buraco e desaparecer. Snape, o seu professor estava completamente nu. Hermione tentou não olhar o seu esposo de cima abaixo mas quanto mais tentava mais os seus olhos fugiam e, sem a sua permissão, já estavam presos naquele sítio que Hermione sabia que existia mas que sinceramente nunca tinha pensado sobre.

Hermione desviou o mais rapidamente possível o olhar para a face do seu esposo e reparou que Snape a fitava com tanta intensidade que Hermione sentiu que derretia e o seu coração nunca batera tanto, o que ela pensava ser impossível à uns minutos atrás.

Snape aproximou-se dela e Hermione sentiu a temperatura do quarto a subir e a sua respiração a ficar mais trabalhosa.

"Está tudo bem. Dê-me a sua mão."

Hermione estendeu a sua mão que agora que ela reparava tremia bastante visivelmente.

Snape colocou a mão sobre o seu abdómen e Hermione sentiu o seu esposo tremer suavemente e o calor que este desprendia . Era um gesto muito íntimo e Hermione sentiu-se especial apesar do seu professor estar todo nu à sua frente.

Snape voltou a beijá-la enquanto inclinava-se sobre ela. Quando Hermione se apercebeu estava completamente deitada sobre a cama mas não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso pois Snape continuava a beijá-la e ela estava completamente concentrada no beijo.

"Eu posso parar a qualquer momento, só tem de me avisar." – disse Snape enquanto os seus lábios desciam em direcção ao seu pescoço.

"Sim..." – Hermione replicou mas era difícil se concentrar.

Snape continuou com pequenos beijos no seu pescoço até que começou a remover a sua roupa. Hermione sentiu o seu corpo a ficar tenso e voltou a corar mais uma vez ao estar completamente exposta perante o olhar do seu esposo. Era impossível não o ficar e vendo os o olhar de Snape sobre todo seu corpo teve de fechar os olhos. Estava morta de embaraço.

"Perfeita." – ouviu Snape murmurar e abriu os olhos a tempo de o ver inclinar-se para a beijar.

O beijo foi diferente dos anteriores, mais agressivo e possessivo. Era como se a quisesse reclamar e Hermione teve de engolir um gemido que queria subir pela sua garganta. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim e isso, de alguma maneira, assustava-a.

Lentamente, Snape percorreu com os seus dedos o corpo da sua esposa e ficou satisfeito quando Hermione tornou a corar e estremeceu levemente. Em seguida levou uma das suas mãos até aos seios dela e sentiu-a prender a respiração, o corpo sob o seu tornando-se rígido.

"Relaxa." – murmurou e Hermione anuiu.

Para a distrair, Snape tornou a beijá-la e teve de chamar todo o seu autocontrolo quando pequenos gemidos escaparam da sua esposa por entre os beijos.

Separando-se dela posicionou-se entre as pernas dela e hesitou. Estava no seu limite mas não queria fazer nada contra a vontade de Hermione. Tinha de estar certo de que pelo menos não a ia forçar. Como que sentindo a sua indecisão Hermione anuiu com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que tentava em vão dar-lhe um sorriso. Ela era corajosa, Snape decidiu. Lentamente, Snape foi puxando dentro dela pausando quando a sua jovem esposa fez um esgar de dor e, uma vez, dentro dela esperou que Hermione se ajustasse a ele.

Hermione fechou os olhos com a dor que se espalhava através do seu baixo abdómen. Lágrimas escorreram pela sua face e Hermione teve de lutar contra os soluços que ameaçavam escapar. Doía demasiado.

"Tudo bem?" – inquiriu Snape por entre a sua respiração ofegante.

"Estou bem. Apenas... apenas espere um momento."Snape tornou a inclinar-se, beijou-a na testa e limpou-lhe o rasto das lágrimas enquanto esperava que a respiração dela acalmasse e ela relaxasse.

Snape beijou-a suavemente e começou a mover-se de maneira lenta contra ela. Hermione fez cara de dor e Snape parou os seus movimentos.

"Quer que eu pare e saia?"

"Não."

"Volto a repetir que posso parar quando quiser."

Quantas vezes tinha Snape perguntado a mesma coisa naquela noite? O facto de Snape se preocupar tanto com ela durante tudo aquilo aquecia Hermione por dentro.

"Eu sei, Severus."

Snape voltou a mover-se lenta e gentilmente para não lhe causar dor. As suas mãos que agarravam-na pela cintura começaram a acaricia-la e, gradualmente, a dor foi diminuindo para Hermione.

Apesar de ainda lhe doer, sensações maravilhosas começaram a pulsar através do seu corpo e Hermione arqueou as suas costas ao mesmo tempo que ouviu o seu professor largar um gemido profundo e vir-se dentro dela.

**.**

**.**

**Xxx**

**.**

**.  
**

A primeira coisa de que Hermione teve noção quando acordou foi de que o corpo inteiro lhe doía e depois de que não estava sozinha na cama. Uns braços rodeavam-na possessivamente e sentia uma respiração regular contra o seu pescoço. As imagens dos acontecimentos da noite anterior inundaram-lhe a memória e Hermione voltou a fechar os olhos. Ela tinha mesmo feito 'amor' com Snape? Tudo parecia demasiado irreal.

Snape não tinha sido nada como ela havia imaginado. Ele tinha agido cuidadosa e gentilmente, sempre preocupado em não fazer que ela não quisesse. E agora com os seus braços a rodearem-na, Hermione sentia-se protegida e em paz. Ela não devia sentir-se assim, era Snape de quem ela estava a pensar.

Hermione sentiu um movimento na cama e, de repente, foi puxada contra um corpo firme.

"Professor?"

"Chame-me Severus a partir de agora. Sente-se bem?"

"Acho que sim, quer dizer, tenho algumas dores mas..."

Snape largou-a e levantou-se da cama. Ainda estava completamente nu e mais imagens da noite passada surgiram na mente de Hermione. Fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça afundar-se na almofada. Então e agora? Já não podia voltar atrás, era demasiado tarde para isso. Ainda se lembrava de todos os toques de Snape sobre a sua pele e, apesar de não ter sido aquela noite romântica de que estava à espera, agora sabia que o medo que tinha tido fora um medo infundado e Snape encarregou-se de que tudo fosse feito lentamente, ao ritmo de Hermione.

Hermione corou e teve vontade de se esconder totalmente dentro dos lençóis. Já não era virgem.

"Tome."

Snape entregou-lhe um frasco com uma poção de um rosa claro enquanto cobria-se com uma toalha. Hermione agradeceu-lhe mentalmente por isso.

"O que é?"

Snape olhou para ela.

"Uma poção para as dores."

Hermione não pôde evitar um sorriso de lhe nascer nos lábios. O seu esposo era deveras considerado.

"Espero que não esteja arrependida do que aconteceu a noite passada."

"Não... não estou. Apenas me sinto um bocado estranha."

"É normal, foi um grande passo para si. Vou tomar um duche, dentro de poucas horas terei aulas com Gryffindors que como se não bastasse são do primeiro ano e digamos que não é precisamente como gosto de começar o dia.

Hermione riu baixo e escondeu a boca atrás da mão. Snape ainda era o mesmo e isso de uma forma estranha confortou Hermione.

Quando Snape saiu do quarto para ir tomar duche Hermione bebeu a poção e sentiu-se automaticamente melhor. A poção actuava bastante rápido ou assim parecia.

**.**

**.**

**Xxx**

**.**

**.  
**

Quando Hermione entrou na sala comum dos Gryffindors ainda era de manhã cedo o que a deixou contente porque significava que ainda não deveria haver ninguém acordado. Porém, mal ultrapassou o retrato da Dama Gorda, reparou em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Que os seus dois melhores amigos estavam sentados no sofá a dormirem um encostado ao outro e de que na outra ponta da sala Neville e Ginny divertiam-se a tentarem enfeitiçar o pobre Trevor que fazia de tudo para escapar dali.

"Bom dia Hermione." – Cumprimentaram-na Neville e Ginny em uníssono.

"Bom dia."

Talvez conseguisse escapar antes que Harry e Ron acordassem mas nem acabou de completar o pensamento quando a voz de Ron chegou aos seus ouvidos. A sorte realmente não estava do seu lado.

"Onde estiveste este tempo todo?." – inquiriu este.

"Bem, eu..."

"Passaste a noite com Snape?"

"Sim, eu..."

Hermione queria explicar, a sério que sim mas estava difícil acabar as suas frase com Ron sempre a interrompe-la.

"Sabes que mais? Nós não precisamos de saber."

Ron abanou a cabeça e as suas bochechas ficaram da mesma cor que o cabelo. O que se estava a passar dentro da cabeça do seu amigo?

"O que estás a querer implicar?"

"Nada!"

"Ron, nunca tiveste jeito para mentir."

Ron e mentir realmente não conjugavam. Agora que pensava nisso, Ron era exactamente o oposto de Snape. Snape mentia tão perfeitamente que era como se estivesse a dizer a mais verdadeira verdade. Até Voldemort confiava nele o que era algo inacreditável. Pelo contrário, Ron a mentir era extremamente precário e Hermione que não gostava de mentir, quando o fazia era muito melhor do que Ron nisso o que era dizer muito.

"Para tua informação eu minto muito bem!"

"Sim Ron, tão bem que até Trevor não se acreditaria em ti." – e aponta para o outro lado da sala onde o pobre sapo esperneava com todas as suas forças para se livrar das mãos que o agarravam.

"Podem parar os dois? Hermione, o Snape obrigou-te a fazer alguma coisa?"

"Hum..."

Como poderia Hermione dizer o que tinha acontecido na noite passada?

"Vou matá-lo!" – Harry exclamou e preparou-se para sair da sala comum.

"Harry, espera!" – Hermione agarrou por um braço e tentou suplicar-lhe com o olhar.

"O que foi Hermione? Aquele devorador da morte vai arrepender-se do que te fez!"

"Acalma-te Harry! Ele não me obrigou a nada, está bem? E tu sabes perfeitamente que o professor Snape é um espião para a Ordem."

Hermione olhou para Ginny e Neville. Mesmo com os gritos de Harry, os dois pareciam não estar a ouvir nada. Torturar Trevor deveria ser mesmo muito interessante pois os dois pareciam estar no seu próprio mundo.

"Vamos sentar-nos, está bem?" – perguntou Hermione com um suspiro.

Hermione sentou-se no lugar ao lado de Ron no sofá e Harry no outro lado dela, deixando-a no meio deles os dois.

"Eu e o professor Snape na noite passada bem... como dizer isto... Nós consumámos o nosso casamento."

Já estava. Tinha dito, agora era só esperar pela reacção dos seus dois amigos.

"Então é verdade! Mas Mione, porquê? Se não te obrigou a nada então não estou a perceber... tu quiseste?"

Ron perguntou com um olhar confuso e Hermione teve pena dele. Compreendia que tudo aquilo era no mínimo muito estranho para eles os dois. Até era estranho para ela quanto mais.

"Não me digas que agora gostas dele? O que aconteceu? Nada disso faz sentido!" – foi a vez de Harry reagir.

"Talvez se falarem mais baixo e me deixarem explicar. E Harry, tenta compreender, vai ser difícil para mim dizer isto e eu sei que te vais culpar."

"Hermione?"

Harry culpava-se de todas as coisas más que aconteciam à sua volta e Hermione sabia que aquilo não iria ser diferente. Ela não queria contribuir para aumentar essa culpa pois doía-lhe imenso ver o seu amigo assim. A única coisa que ela queria era diminuir o peso que ele tinha sobre os seus ombros o mais possível. Queria estar sempre lá para ele poder se apoiar porque Harry sofria imenso e ela odiava o sentimento de impotência que sentia perante o sofrimento do seu amigo.

"Eu e o Snape precisamos de ter um filho." – disse por fim e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso em antecipação.

Ron levantou-se e olhou para ela com os olhos bem apertos em completo choque.

"O q-quê? U-un filho?"

Harry, por outro lado, ficou calado com o olhar fixo em Hermione. Hermione respirou fundo e contou-lhes tudo o que Snape lhe dissera a respeito de Voldemort e o que este ordenara Snape fazer.

"Hermione, ter um filho é uma grande responsabilidade, eu não quero que a tenhas por causa de mim! Porra Hermione!" – Harry exclamou ao mesmo tempo que passava a mão direita pelos olhos.

"Harry, mais baixo. É melhor falarmos em outro lugar." – foi tudo o que Hermione se lembrou de dizer.

Harry levantou-se e sem parecer tê-la ouvido, começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Como é que achas que me sinto?" – perguntou desviando o olhar para ela.

"E ter um filho com Snape? Snape pai? Não, não consigo imaginar..."

Ron tinha o olhar perdido, talvez numa tentativa falhada de imaginar Snape nessa condição.

"Eu sei o que faço, Harry. Achas que não me fartei de pensar nisto?" – ela disse e sentiu lágrimas a formarem-se nos seus olhos.

"Hei, Mione não fiques assim." – Ron colocou uma mão no seu ombro para a confortar.

"Ter um filho pode parecer uma decisão muito precipitada mas eu sou capaz de fazer tudo por ti Harry, tu sabes disso. E apesar de ir ter um filho para te ajudar, a verdade é que eu sempre sonhei ter filhos e agora esse sonho só poderia ser concretizado com Snape, de qualquer maneira. Eu sei que ainda é muito cedo para ter um mas eu vou amá-lo e sei que Snape, apesar de todos os seus defeitos também o fará."

Harry parou de andar e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

"A questão não é essa Hermione. A questão é que vais ter um filho para me ajudares e eu acho que quando temos um filho o devemos ter por nós."

Pequenos soluços começaram a escapar da sua garganta e Hermione amaldiçoou o facto de ser tão fraca. Mas é que estava a causar dor ao seu amigo e isso partia-lhe o coração.

"Harry amigo, acho melhor pararmos com a conversa. Não estás a ver o estado em que Hermione está? E desde o episódio com o Ogre na casa-de-banho das raparigas nós prometemos não a fazer chorar mais."

"Desculpa Hermione, eu não deveria estar a dizer tudo isto. Eu só não quero que tomes decisões tão importantes por causa de mim. Não quero que faças sacrifícios para me protegeres. Estás sempre a fazê-lo e eu... Eu também te quero proteger Mione, é só isso."

"Harry..."

Harry deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso e depois virou-se para Ron e 'estreitou' os olhos.

"E Ron já a fizeste chorar muitas vezes depois da nossa promessa, seu hipócrita."

**.**

**.**

**Xxx**

**.**

**.  
**

No decorrer do dia Harry e Ron pareciam ter-se esquecido da conversa que tinham tido de manhã ou pelo menos tentaram agir como se nada se tivesse passado. Hermione agradecia-lhe por isso mas, no entanto, sabia que a conversa estava muito longe de ser esquecida.

Não tinha voltado a ver Snape desde que se tinham despedido de manhã e Hermione não entendia o porquê de o querer ver. Ele não tinha nem tinha estado presente no Salão principal ao pequeno-almoço, ao almoço e ao jantar e Hermione sentia um vazio estômago perante a ausência do seu professor. Era esquisito mas realmente queria ver o seu esposo. Sentia-se conectada com ele e sempre que ouvia uma voz sarcástica o seu olhar procurava entre a multidão de estudantes por um homem alto e esguio vestido de negro.

Hermione finalmente decidiu parar de tentar dormir e levantou-se da cama. Já passava da meia-noite mas os seus pensamentos em torno de Snape não a deixavam dormir. Desceu até à sala comum, sentou-se em um dos sofás e com um pequeno 'lumus' acendeu a lareira. Iria aproveitar para ler o assunto de que irão tratar na próxima aula de História da magia. No entanto, antes sequer de abrir o respectivo livro viu uma figura a entrar através do retrato da Dama Gorda.

"Neville?"

"Hum... Hermione? Tá-tás aqui?

Hermione podia esperar encontrar muita gente a vaguear pelo castelo àquela hora mas Neville nunca tinha passado pela sua mente.

"Não conseguia dormir... Já é de madrugada, onde é que tens estado?

"Desculpa Mione, eu sei que é proibido sair das salas comuns a esta hora mas estava com demasiada fome por isso fui até às cozinhas."

"Não podias esperar até ao pequeno-almoço? De qualquer maneira Neville, que isto não se repita está bem? Imagina se tivesses encontrado Filch pelo caminho ou um professor?

"Desculpa imenso, Hermione. Não o voltarei a fazer..."

"Espero bem que não porque o meu dever como perfeita é reportar estes acontecimentos e levar-te até à professora McGonagall.

Neville olhou para ela aflito.

"É claro que não o vou fazer, Neville! Não precisas de ficar tão assustado, é só que não quero que percamos mais pontos. O Harry e o Ron já perdem pontos suficientes juntos.

Neville pareceu ficar mais descansado.

"A partir de agora levarei algumas sobras do jantar para o meu dormitório."

Hermione riu.

"Está bem."

Quando Neville se estava a preparar para ir para o seu dormitório Hermione reparou que este ainda estava com o uniforme. Estranho Hermione pensou.

"Ainda estás de uniforme?"

"Ah... Estava a acabar a composição que McGonagall nos mandou fazer quando fiquei com fome. Boa noite, Hermione."

"Boa noite Neville."

Hermione abanou a cabeça, suspirou e abriu finalmente o livro. As pessoas não a deixavam de surpreender.

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**Notas de autor: **Pois é eu sei eu sei já faz mesmo muito tempo desde a última vez que postei e não sei se os desiludi com este capítulo mas foi difícil pegar na linha histórica e dar-lhe continuidade. Há muitas coisas neste capítulo de que não gosto e depois de o escrever e rescrever várias vezes decidi deixá-lo assim, caso contrário, ainda não era agora que o postava. Também tenho consciência que a minha maneira de escrever mudou mesmo imenso e, apesar de tentar entrar na maneira como estão escritos os capítulos anteriores, a verdade é que a diferença continua a ser muito grande e peço muita desculpa por isso, a sério. Quanto ao lemon, oh meu Deus foi a primeira vez que escrevi um! Está longe de ser perfeito eu sei e muita gente ofereceu ajuda para o escrever mas como essa ajuda já foi dada à muito tempo não sabia se ainda se mantinha. Enfim, decidi escreve-lo sozinha e acho que foi uma catástrofe mas penso que podia ter ficado ainda pior. Conclusão, tenho muitas novas ideias para esta estória e se ainda quiserem que a escreva continuarei a o fazer.

Peço muitas desculpas pela demora da postagem e sinto-me envergonhada por ter demorado estes anos para voltar a actualizar esta fanfiction.

**Obrigada por a terem lido a sério. =)**

**...  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
